Life, Love, and the Mafia
by lionlovesthelamb17
Summary: About three things I was sure: first, Edward was not only part of the mafia but he was the mafia boss-second, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him and he with me-and third, there was a part of him that wouldn't let me go, ever.
1. Chapter 1

About three things I was absolutely positive:

First, Edward was not only part of the mafia, but he was the mafia boss.-

Second, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him and he with me.-

And third, there was a part of him – a part that was somewhat obsessed with me – that would never let me go.

Chapter 1

I came home from a long day at work, and after hanging my coat away in the closet, I went to make sure that I had locked the front door. I was getting that feeling again. That feeling you get when you think there's someone behind you, watching your every step. It was getting close to that time again, when I would have flee to another city to avoid being found by _him_.

I walked around the house to make sure the windows were locked as well; there was no such thing as being too careful. Once I was satisfied, I went to change out of my waitress uniform and into something more loose and comfortable. I didn't like working at the diner. I wanted to go back to teaching, but _he _knew that I loved to teach, so I couldn't do that. I had to be careful.

I made my way to the kitchen to make myself a salad for dinner. I still couldn't shake off that creepy feeling, so I grabbed some apple juice; apple juice always helps me relax. I poured myself a glass and made my way toward the living room to watch some TV. It was there that I stopped in my tracks. I was so shocked that I dropped the dishes in my hands.

Sitting there in front of me was _him_: the man I given five years of my life to, the man I had fallen in love with. Edward. I couldn't believe it… I... I… I had to get out of here. I knew I wouldn't make it, but I had to try. I couldn't move though; I was frozen in place, too stunned to move, or even run away.

"Isabella, my love, I have finally found you. What do you have to say for yourself? Hmm? Where the fuck have you been? I've been searching for you for the past six months. I think you owe me an explanation." Oh God, he was pissed.

"I…I…I–" I was still frozen in shock. I couldn't even speak. What could I say to him? I turned and ran for the door.

I sprinted for the door and tried to unfasten the three locks. I got to the last one and I thought that maybe I was about to get away, against all odds, but I should have known better.

As I turned the knob and started to open the door, it slammed shut. Edward grabbed me by the arms, spun me around to face him, and pushed me up against the door.

"And where do you think you're going?" he yelled. "Do you really think, after all this time, I would just let you go? Fuck no. You're never leaving my side again. You're my fucking wife! Understand?" He grabbed my left hand and held it up to my face. "You see this? Even you know that you're mine! After all this time, you've still kept the ring on your finger! You belong to me and me alone."

He had me pushed up against the door, and he was pushed up against me. I saw his eyes go wide and I knew that he felt it, my seven-month pregnant belly; for being seven months pregnant, it didn't show much. For a minute he was speechless, though I knew this was just the beginning; he was going to become furious.

"Is there something you wanted to tell me, Isabella?" he said with a warning tone. Damn, he was pissed.

"I…I…um, I'm pregnant." Well that was blunt.

"No fucking shit, Bella!" he yelled. "Who the fuck's is it?"

Now I was fucking pissed. How dare he! How dare he insinuate that that the baby is not his!

"You fucking asshole! You know it's fucking yours, you bastard!" I tried to struggle out of his grip. Ugh! Sometimes I couldn't stand to be near him!

"You better watch your mouth. How the hell am I supposed to know it's mine? You fucking left, Bella, what the fuck am I supposed to think?"

"Well you should fucking know that I love you too much to cheat on you!"

With that, he froze; we both did. I had just admitted that I still loved him. We were staring at each other, unsure what to do next. Then, suddenly, his lips were against mine and I couldn't resist him.

It felt like an eternity since we had last kissed. I knew I shouldn't have let him kiss me. I couldn't deny it though. I still loved him.

Edward pulled back., "We're going home, and on the way you'll tell me why you ran away, with you pregnant with our child no less."

"No, Edward, I won't go with you." I couldn't go back, I wouldn't. The mafia business ran his life. I only got to see him twice a week if I was lucky. Our child would not be raised around his schedule and would not be exposed to the mafia lifestyle.

"We'll just see about that," he said as he pulled my arm. "We're leaving. Right now."

With that, he pulled me outside and threw me in the armored car that was waiting for us. I sat there, in the car, refusing to look at him. He continued to ask me why I had left and why I had ran away while I was pregnant with our child. I refused to answer. Of course, this made him angry. He grabbed my face roughly and turned it so that I was now facing him. "Answer me when I talk to you," he said, his tone warning me not to test him.

I guess that maybe I should start from the beginning so that you know how I got into this situation.

Well it all started five years ago…

***A/N**

This is my first story so please be nice, I encourage reviews, though I won't threaten to withhold chapters if you don't :P I also encourage CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, if you would like to help me improve my writing. I'm no professional writer, and I'm not trying to be – this is just for fun. If you want me to continue just let me know! Thanks!

P.S. I know it isn't very long, but i do promise longer chapters once i get this story rolling.

~Dee

**B/N:**

Hi readers of the story! This is fictiouswrighter, Dee's beta. Just wanted to tell you I'm excited to be beta-ing her story. I'm sure y'all will get to be annoyed with my notes at the end of her chapters eventually, but, hey, I'm not here for y'all, I'm here for her. XD

Love you guys,

~Simba


	2. Chapter 2

***A/N: **I do not own Twilight or the characters: that belongs to the brilliant mind of Stephanie Meyer (although I wish it were mine). I only own the plot and the character's behaviors :P

Things you should know:

Bella: 20

Edward: 26

Chapter 2

I guess that maybe I should start from the beginning, so that you know how I got into this situation.

Well, it all started five years ago, when I went to this hot club in New York with some of my friends, Jessica and Angela. We had just finished our finals and were going to celebrate.

We got inside, and decided to start the night off toasting to the end of our tests, at least for this year. We ordered three shots of vodka each, and I started our toast.

"Here's to the end of the school year," I said as we lifted our glasses and drank.

"Here's to the end of our sophomore year," replied Jessica. We downed our second shots.

With that, Angela raised her glass and said, "Here's to an exciting summer!" We raised our glasses as well and drank the liquor.

"Let's go dance!" Jessica yelled over the music. She turned and made her way to the dance floor as we followed. Of course, Her Royal Clumsiness (me) couldn't make it without walking straight into something…or, in this case, someone.

"Oh my goodness; I am _so _sorry! I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going! I can pay for your shirt to be cleaned," I apologized as I noticed I had caused him to spill his drink. I looked around for Angela and Jessica, but they were nowhere to be found.

"Don't worry about it; it's not a problem. Though, you could make it up to me by letting me buy you a drink" the man said.

I was about to politely decline his invitation but as I looked up, I saw the most gorgeous man I've ever seen. He had bronze colored hair, and striking green eyes. He looked sexy in his black slacks and the emerald dress shirt he was wearing matched his eyes perfectly.

"So, how about it? Can I buy you a drink?"

"Um, no that's okay. I've had enough for tonight, thank you." I answered. With that, I turned and began to walk away. What would a guy like that want with a girl like me? He's probably a successful businessman, as where I am just a poor college student.

"Wait!" He yelled, chasing after me.

I turned around. "Yes?"

"Could I ask you your name?"

My name? Why would he want my name? "Uh, it's Bella."

"Bella," he repeated in a low voice. Wow, I really liked how he said my name like that. "I'm Edward," he said, "it's nice to meet you."

"It's, um, nice to meet you too," I said. "I'm sorry again about earlier; are you sure you don't want me to pay to have your shirt cleaned?"

"No, no it's fine. Really, don't worry about it. I have plenty more. Though, if you won't let me buy you a drink, then may I have the pleasure of dancing with a beautiful lady, such as yourself?"

He thought I was beautiful? He's probably just trying to get in my pants. But, hey, I was here to have fun. "I guess that's alright," I answered.

"Great," he said, giving me a crooked smile. Oh God, he was so hot.

He took my hand and led us to the dance floor. He turned to face me, and we started dancing. God, I couldn't believe I was dancing with this gorgeous man. This was too good to be true.

Our bodies started getting closer and closer. Soon, we were grinding against each other. Normally I wouldn't do something like this, but I couldn't help it. He was irresistible.

"Do you mind if we go sit for a while? It's getting kind of hot in here," He leaned in and asked after a while.

"Sure," I replied, pretty sure I was blushing.

He took my hand again, and we made our way to an empty table in the corner, where it was not as loud. We sat down across from each other.

"So, Bella, where are you from? What do you do for a living?" He wants to know more about me?

"I'm from a small town called Forks in Washington. I'm currently a student. I moved here, after my parents died, to go to Columbia University for a teaching degree. What about you, where are you from, Edward?" I liked saying his name.

He smiled. "Well I was born and raised here in New York City. I went to Colombia as well but for a business degree. What are you doing out tonight? Shouldn't you be studying for finals?"

"We just finished our finals for the year. We're out celebrating tonight."

"We?" he said with a frown on his face.

"Yes, my friends and I. The three of us are going to get an apartment off campus next year together." Why did I tell him that? He probably doesn't care.

"I have a friend in real estate. She's actually my sister-in-law, and I'm sure she could find you a great place close to the school for a good price."

"No that's alright, you don't have to go through all that trouble. You just met me."

"No, Bella, I want to. Please let me? Here, I'll give you her card and you can call her if you feel like it. Just mention my name and she'll get you a good deal," he said, handing me the card.

"That's very generous of you. Thank you, Edward." Wow, I couldn't believe this. He's being so nice to me, and I only just met him.

"It's not a problem, Bella. I don't mind it at all." He was showing me that crooked smile again. I wonder if anyone could resist that smile.

"Bella!"

I turned my head and saw Angela calling out for me, signaling that it was time to leave.

"Looks like you have to go. I wouldn't mind taking you home, if you'd like to stay longer," he said with hopeful eyes.

I hadn't known him that long. I know he was being very nice and acting like a gentleman now, but I was too cautious about things like this. For all I know he could be a murderer or something like that, although I doubt it.

"No I should be getting back. Thank you for tonight, I had a great time." I made my way toward my friends.

"Wait, Bella!"

I turned around to face Edward. "Yes?"

"Could I get your number? I'd like to take you out to dinner sometime, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind!" I said quickly, then blushed. Now he probably thinks I'm desperate now.

"Great!" he said. Oh goodness! Again with the cooked grin!

"Here's my number," I said as I wrote it down for him on a napkin.

He picked it up and put it in his front pocket. "Great, thanks. I'll call you later."

"Okay," I said as I smiled at him. I hope he does call. I turned and ran toward Angela.

"Jessica's outside getting us a taxi," Angela said while giving me a look. "So who was that hottie?"

"Edward. I sort of ran into him earlier," I said, blushing.

"Oh Bella!" she said, laughing. "What are we going to do with you?"

"Well for starters you can take me home," I answered.

She laughed as we made our way to Jessica.

* * *

When I got home, I was exhausted. I would have no trouble sleeping tonight. As I was getting into bed, my phone rang.

_Who would call at two in the morning? _I thought as I answered.

"Hello?"

"_Bella?"_

"Yes? Who is this?"

"_It's Edward"_

He called! I couldn't help but grin like an idiot.

"Hello, Edward."

"_Sorry I called you so late but I couldn't wait. I hope I didn't wake you. I just wanted to wish you goodnight, since I didn't earlier at the club."_

"Thanks you, Edward. That's very sweet. Don't worry I was still awake."

"_Good. Well I'll let you get your rest."_

"Alright. Goodnight, Edward."

"_Goodnight, beautiful Bella."_

I grinned again as I hung up. How was I ever going to sleep now?

***A/N:**

Please feel free to leave me a review! I respond to each one. :) I welcome them as well as CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. I don't mind people correcting me, as long as they aren't assholes about it. :P

I also wanted to say thank you to all the people who reviewed, as well as the people who put me on story/author alert. I'm so excited that everyone likes my first story so far! I hope you continue to like it!

I'd also like to thank my super awesome beta, Simba (fictiouswrighter). She's amazing :)

~Dee

**B/N:**

Hey guys! Dee's beta again. Are y'all as excited as me about this chapter? Bella and Edward meet and it's summer time. Lots of time for some possible summer looove. Lolz.

~Simba (fictiouswrighter)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**IMPORTANT!**

**Okay, I guess I need to explain why I waited forever to update. First I was away on vacation, so I was trying to relax and forget about everything else. Trust me, I needed it. Second, I've just been informed by my Beta that she wont be able to help me out anymore because real life has caught up to her. She advised me to get a new Beta. So as much as I'll miss her help, if you're interested in being my Beta, let me know. I have most of chapter 4 written but I need help writing a Lemon (did that pique your interest?) because I don't write Lemons so…some help would be appreciated. Again, sorry for the wait, but here is and un-Beta'd Chapter 3. Enjoy. :)**

**~Dee**

**P.S. I promise to update more frequently, it's just been complicated, getting ready for College and looking for a new Beta. Chapter 4 is almost done, so if I can find a Beta soon, it will be up as soon as I can post it.**

***A/N: **I do not own Twilight or the characters: that belongs to the brilliant mind of Stephanie Meyer (although I wish it were mine).

Last time:

"_Good. Well I'll let you get your rest."_

"_Alright. Goodnight, Edward."_

"_Goodnight, beautiful Bella."_

_I grinned again as I hung up. How was I ever going to sleep now?_

Chapter 3:

I woke up with a smile on my face, though I only got 3 hours of sleep. How could I not smile after last night? I had met the most gorgeous man to ever live, and he had asked _me_ for my number. _And_ he called!

I couldn't wait for him to call again; I wanted to see him soon. There was something about him that I found irresistible. I must like him a lot because usually when I wake up I'm grumpy and immediately want a cup of coffee. But not right now, right now I wanted to reminisce about last night and think more about Edward.

I decided to get up and start the coffee machine as well as make some breakfast. I think I'll make pancakes today. I made my way to the kitchen, trying my best to keep quite and not wake up Angela or her boyfriend, Ben. They were kind enough to let me stay here with them since I was saving what money I had to pay for college though I had a very generous amount of scholarship money offered to me.

I was well off; especially with the money my parents left me after they died. But I was trying to save the money I had for important things, since I was spending all my time studying and didn't have a job. I was trying to get through school first, and then worry about a job.

I couldn't wait to start teaching. I loved working with kids. I planned on teaching at an elementary school somewhere here in New York or somewhere else if they offered me a nice paycheck.

I got out the ingredients to make breakfast after starting the coffee and began mixing them together.

As soon as I had finished, Angela and Ben had come out of their room to eat.

"That smells _so_ good!" Ben complimented.

"Thank you, Ben," I said with a smile, "I'm just trying to earn my keep here."

"You really don't need to, I invited you to stay here as a guest for the summer. Though I, for one, don't mind if you make breakfast every day. Lunch and dinner as well," Ben said, rubbing his stomach.

"It's really no problem, Ben, I don't mind at all," I told him.

We sat down to eat, talking about our weekend and what we had planned for the week. I was going to spend most of my summer studying.

We finished our pancakes and Angela offered to clean the dishes. After some protesting from me, she all but forced me out of the kitchen.

I decided I would get some laundry done. I started sorting my clothes when my phone rang. I ran toward the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" I said excitedly.

"_Hello, Bella"_

"Oh," I said, somewhat disappointed, "Hello, Mike."

"_So I was wondering if you'd like to go out to dinner tonight with me."_

I rolled my eyes, "I'm sorry Mike, but I've told you that I'm not interested in you that way. But I'm sure Jessica would love to go with you. You should ask her."

"_Oh…ok._"

"Well I've got to go, bye," I said quickly, trying to get rid of him.

"_Wait –"_

I hung up quickly. I didn't really want to hear what he had to say.

I put my phone back down and went back to sorting my laundry. I had just picked up the shirt I was sorting before the phone rang, when it began to ring again.

I walked over and picked up again. "Look I really don't want to go to dinner with you."

"_Well how about we go to a movie instead then?"_

Shit.

It was Edward.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry, I thought you were someone else!" I bit my lip, mentally scolding myself for not checking the Caller ID, while physically slapping my forehead.

"_Should I be worried about this someone else trying to steal the girl I'm trying to woo?"_

He's trying to woo me?

"No, you don't need to worry about him," I said quickly, "I'm not interested in him at all."

"_Well that's good to know. So are you still considering going to dinner with me?"_

"Yes! I mean sure, that sounds great" Ugh, great now I sounded desperate.

I heard him chuckle through the phone.

"_Great. How about I pick you up tonight, say around seven o'clock?"_

"Perfect," I said. Seven o'clock couldn't come fast enough.

"_Wonderful. I'll see you tonight then."_

"Yeah, I'll see you tonight."

I gave him my address then we said our goodbyes.

I was so excited for tonight! I thought about what I would wear tonight, and then decided that I should probably ask Angela for help. I wanted to look great tonight, and, well, I was horrible at picking my outfits by myself. If I could wear sweatpants and a tank everywhere, then I definitely would.

"Angela!"

* * *

It was getting close to seven and I was starting to feel really nervous. What if he decided he didn't like me? What if I did something embarrassing? What if I fell flat on my face? I _was_ wearing three-inch heels. Bella Swan with heels is a disaster waiting to happen.

I had to stop thinking about it. I had to focus on having a good time with Edward. I would enjoy this night.

I was looking in the mirror to make sure I looked okay. I was wearing knee length halter dress with a grey bodice that becomes a black skirt. I kept my hair wavy. I kept the makeup to a minimum. I gave my eyes the 'smokey' look, as well as put a little bit of lip gloss on and that was it.

As I put on the finishing touches the doorbell rang and my heart skipped a beat. I looked myself over in the mirror one more time and then quickly walked over to the door. When I got there I patted down my hair and smoothed my dress.

I opened the door to find Edward, wearing black slacks and a grey dress shirt that he left unbuttoned at the top. His hair was the same sexy messiness from the club. I smiled at him.

Edward smiled back and raised his arms, where I saw a dozen beautiful red roses.

"You look beautiful, Bella."

I could feel myself blush. "Thank you." I said, biting my lip. "I'll go put these in some water then we can go. Come inside and make yourself comfortable."

I was glad that Angela and Ben had decided to go out to dinner as well. We had the place to ourselves right now and I didn't have to worry about Angela playing twenty questions with Edward. She always claims she's looking out for me, but sometimes it gets really embarrassing.

I let him in and made my way to the kitchen. Edward had decided to follow me. He took a seat at the kitchen table as he watched me get a vase and fill it with water. I put the roses into the vase then looked up at Edward.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Yes. Shall we?" He questioned, holding out his arm to me.

"Of course." I said. I felt so giddy inside. I was about to go out to dinner with Edward, the sexiest man I have ever seen.

* * *

The ride to the restaurant was nice. He asked me a few questions but for the most part it was quiet, but it was a comfortable silence.

When we got to the restaurant, a very expensive one I noticed, he drove to the front and handed the keys to the valet as he walked to my side and opened the door for me. He smiled at me as he offered me his hand to help me out of the car. I smiled at him and took his hand. I could get use to this.

We walked up the stairs and went inside. We got to the stand where a hostess was waiting to take our name.

"Do you have a reservation," she said, giving me a look then turning to stare at Edward.

I couldn't blame her; I found it hard myself to not stare at him. I didn't appreciate her tone though.

"Yes, we do," Edward said, looking at me with a smile. He turned to the hostess. "The name is Edward Masen."

As soon as he said his name the hostess froze. She looked frightened. Weird.

"Of – of course! Right this way Mr. Masen," she wasn't looking at him though; she was looking down at her shoes.

Did I miss something?

We followed her to a private room in the back. The table was small and intimate with some candles in the center.

"Is -is this alright?" the hostess asked.

"Wonderful. That will be all, thank you," Edward said while walking toward the table.

Edward pulled out the chair for me and I sat. He stayed for a minute behind me. I could've sworn I felt his finger brush across my shoulder and down my back. I bit my lip; I must have been mistaken.

Edward walked over to his chair and sat down gracefully. In fact just about everything I've seen him do was very graceful.

He smiled at me and took a sip of the water that was already set on the table for us. I smiled and did the same.

"So what was with that hostess? She seemed almost… afraid of you." I questioned.

"I'm not sure. It was rather strange," he said with a strange look on his face.

"Oh."

We sat there looking at each other. It wasn't awkward; I just couldn't seem to look away. The way he looked at me, though, made me think I had something on my face. I really hope I didn't.

The waiter came in to take our order. Edward ordered a steak and I decided to have the pasta. Edward also ordered a very expensive wine off the menu. When the waiter left I turned to face Edward.

"So what do you do for a living, Edward?" He must have had a high paying job to be able to afford all of this.

"I work for a big company. I actually took over after my father stepped down. In fact my family has always owned it."

"Wow, so you decided to follow in your father's footsteps?"

"Well my older brother, Emmett, was supposed to inherit the company, but he decided he would rather play professional football. He's actually married to the realtor I told you about."

"Wait, you're _the _Emmett Masen's brother? Ben is a big fan of his."

"Ben?"

"Oh, Ben is my friend Angela's boyfriend. He's letting Angela and I stay with him over the summer."

"Do you not have your own place?"

"Well, no. Not over the summer at least. But Angela, Jessica, and I are going to get an apartment together when school starts."

"Okay. You said you wanted to be a teacher, right?"

"Yes," I said with a smile, "I really do. I love children and I can't wait to start teaching."

"I think you'll make a great teacher, Bella." He said with that crooked grin again.

I'm never going to be able to resist that smile.

"Thank you, Edward. That means a lot to me."

Our food came and we began to eat.

"How do you like it?" Edwards asked me.

"It's delicious."

"And the wine?"

"The wine is wonderful, the best I've had in a while."

"Good, I'm glad." He smiled at me.

I couldn't help but smile back. I could fall in love with this guy. I might already be falling in love with him.

* * *

We were sitting in the car in front of my apartment. I really didn't want to leave yet.

"I had a really nice time," I told him. And I really had.

"I'm glad, Bella. I did too."

We sat there awkwardly, unsure what to do next.

"Would you mind if we went on a walk," Edward asked. "I really don't want this night to end yet."

I smiled at him. "You read my mind, Edward."

We got out of the car, and he offered me his arm again, which I took.

We walked along the path at the park near the apartment. It was a clear night, so you could see the stars.

"Wow it's beautiful."

"It is quite nice out, but I wouldn't exactly say beautiful with you standing right next to me."

I blushed and bit my lip, turning to face Edward, who was already facing me.

"Oh," I said.

"I meant it, Bella. You're beautiful, inside and out. I know we've only been out on one date, but I would like to take you to many more. I'm not asking you to be my girlfriend just yet; I don't want to move too fast. I would like you to know, however, that I'm interested in you. I can see myself falling in love with you. I might already be falling for you."

He took the words right out of my mouth. I know we had only been on one date, and I didn't know him well, but I felt connected to him.

"I think I just might be falling for you too, Edward."

Edward smiled. "Good, I'm glad."

We were quiet for a minute, not quite knowing what to say right now.

"Bella?"

"Yes, Edward?"

"Would – would you mind very much if I kissed you right now?"

I bit my lip again. It took a lot of will power not to scream 'YES! KISS ME!' at the top of my lungs.

"I would like that very much." I said, blushing.

He leaned toward me slowly, taking my face in his rough, warm hands. He leaned down a little so I could reach his lips. I closed my eyes and wrapped my hands around his neck.

Our lips connected and it was wonderful. The kiss started out sweet and slow then grew into a more fast and passionate kiss .He pulled me closer so that our bodies were pressed close together, like they were when we were dancing. I ran my fingers through his hair as he rubbed my neck.

We kissed for a long while, and I loved every minute of it. His lips were soft and smooth. He was a _great_ kisser.

He pulled away slowly so we could breathe. My eyes were still closed as I felt him give me one more kiss. He pulled back and I opened my eyes.

"Wow," I said.

"Yeah. Wow."

We stayed like that for a minute, collecting our wits, before walking back toward the apartment.

When we reached the door I turned to him.

"Well goodnight, Edward. I had a wonderful time."

"I did too," he said. "Are you free tomorrow? We could go out again."

I blushed. "I would love that."

He gave me that crooked grin. "Great, I'll call you tomorrow with the details."

"Sounds great. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"You will," he said, still smiling.

He pulled me close and kissed me again. I could get used to this.

Edward ended the kiss; I really don't think I could stop. If I could kiss him all day, I would.

"Tomorrow then," he whispered, rubbing his nose against mine.

"Yeah, tomorrow," I whispered back.

I found it hard to pull away and go into the apartment. I did though.

I turned around and smiled. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Bella."

I closed the door, smiling, and made my way to my room.

I changed into my PJ's and hopped into bed. Sighing, I pulled the covers over me and tried to fall asleep.

_What_ a night.

**A/N:**

**So did you like it? Hope so! Leave me a review; I love to hear from my audience. CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is **_**always**_** welcome. In fact I encourage it, but please, if you don't have something nice to say, then keep your mouth shut and your fingers off the keyboard! Again if you would like to Beta for me, just let me know! :)**

**Thanks!**

**~Dee**


	4. Chapter 4

***A/N:**

** Hey guys! I've been getting some feedback from you guys saying you want me to just move to the present-day LLM because you don't want to spend 20 chapters on their past. Well I'm not going to spend that much time on their past, it shouldn't take 20 chapters, but I do want to get some of the highlights of their relationship, marriage, and why Bella ran away.**

** Thanks so much for all of your reviews and suggestions; I really enjoy hearing from you guys. I really do listen to all of your suggestions, so don't stop them; who knows, I might just use it ;) (I'll be sure to credit you)**

** Also on a side note, when I write the story, I add lines between different scenes but I didn't realize that it doesn't show up when I post it, so I fixed that. (Thank you, "****_krazzy hopeless"_** **for bringing that to my attention).**

** Here's chapter 4! XD**

**PS: WOW! 97 reviews? Thank you so much! :D**

**AND I PUT PICTURES UP OF THE OUTFITS! :)**

Two weeks later:

Today Edward and I were going to spend the day together. We were going to take a walk in Central Park, maybe grab some lunch and afterwards go out to dinner. He said that his work hours were more flexible since he was his own boss.

I was supposed to meet him at the metro station on 81st St.

Right now I was staring at my closet, trying to figure out what to wear today. I'm stuck between a salmon colored strapless summer dress and a pair of dark blue high-waisted jean shorts with a yellow racer back tank that's tight in the back but bloused in the front.

I guess since today was more casual, I would go with the high-waist shorts and the yellow top to which I added some cute yellow leather open-toed flats with a slight wedge heel. They were pleated and knotted over the toes. I had also decided I wouldn't wear any makeup, since I didn't like wearing it anyway. I finished changing and went to find Angela to tell her I was leaving.

"Angela?" I called.

"Yeah, B?" she said, popping her head through my door. "Oh don't you look cute! So I guess you're heading out with Edward?"

"Thanks. And yes, I'm about to leave right now. I just wanted to let you know."

"Okay have fun, but keep it PG!" she teased, giving me a wink.

"Angela!" I yelled. I hate when she does this. After I had told her about Edward when I got home from dinner with him a couple of weeks ago, she won't leave it alone.

"Sorry, sorry! It's hard to resist teasing you, Bella."

"Well could you please try?" I asked.

"Okay, okay."

"Thanks."

I turned and left my room heading for the door. I couldn't wait to see Edward again.

* * *

I walked out of the metro station on 81st and made my way to the corner of the street to wait for Edward. I didn't have to wait for long, though.

"Hello there, beautiful." I heard from behind me.

I turned with a smile.

"Hey, handsome."

I was momentarily stunned. Edward looked sexy in his grey suit and white dress shirt. His tie was loosened and the top button of his shirt was undone. He was wearing that crooked grin on his flawless face.

"You look great, Bella. Beautiful as always." He complimented.

I blushed.

"Thank you, Edward."

We stood there for a minute taking each other in.

"Shall we?" Edward asked, finally. He offered me his arm.

"Of course."

I took his arm and we made our way toward Central Park.

We walked along the paths and over the bridges, talking and laughing. He held hands the entire time. It was a while before he stopped us by the Burnett Fountain in the Conservatory Garden. It was beautiful.

"Bella?" he asked.

"Yes Edward?"

He sat us down on a bench and took my hands.

"Bella, I've only known you for about two weeks, but I've loved every moment I've spent with you. I find it hard to stop myself from thinking about you every second of my day. I told you earlier that I was falling for you and I'm telling you now that I've hit rock bottom. I love you, Bella. I want to ask you to be my girlfriend. Will you, Bella? Be my girlfriend, I mean."

I was shocked. He had said that so beautifully I couldn't help but remain speechless.

"I –I…well I…I would love to, Edward." I said, grinning. "And I've fallen for you too Edward. I love you."

Edward smiled widely at me and grabbed my face in his hands. He brought our lips closer together until they met. He kissed me softly, sweetly. It made me smile inside. Slowly, though, our kiss got faster, harder. We were kissing passionately until he pulled away, breathing roughly. We both were.

"I love you, Bella. I always will. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. We'll take this slow though. I'm not asking you to marry me just yet, I just want you to know that I'm serious about this relationship. This isn't just a casual thing for me. I intend on marrying you someday, though."

"I'm not asking for marriage just yet either. And I'm serious about this too. I love you, Edward, very much."

He smiled and held me close. We sat like that for a while, until my stomach growled. Of course I blushed.

"I think someone's hungry," Edward said, chuckling.

I laughed. "Yes, I am."

"Alright what are you hungry for?" He asked me.

"Um…hotdogs?"

"Really? I can afford a nice restaurant, Bella, it's no problem."

"You don't have to spend money on me to make me happy, Edward. A hot dog will feed me just as well as any other kind of food."

"I don't mind spending my money on you, Bella. I have nothing better to spend it on anyways, and too much to know what to do with."

"A hotdog will do just fine, Edward. Unless you don't like hotdogs, then we can go somewhere else."

"No, no, I love hotdogs, I just wanted to treat you to something nice. I guess I should know by now that you don't like me spending too much money on you, right?" he chuckled.

I blushed again.

"I guess so." I said, laughing a little.

"Alright, hotdogs it is."

He grabbed my hand and helped me off the bench. He pulled me close and wrapped his arm around my waist.

We made our way to a hotdog vendor. He was and elderly man with kind eyes.

"What can I get the lovely couple today?" the vendor asked, smiling at us.

"Two hotdogs please, both with ketchup." Edward told the man.

"Two hotdogs with ketchup coming right up," he said reaching for the hotdogs and putting some ketchup on them. "Here you go."

"Thank you," I said to the man, getting out my wallet.

"Bella, what do you think your doing?" Edward asked in a stern voice.

"What? I'm getting out my money…" I said, puzzled as to why he was asking.

"Put it away right now, I'm paying for this." He ordered, giving me a fierce look.

"Edward. I'm paying for my hotdog whether you like it or not." I told him.

"No, Bella. I'm paying. End of discussion."

Edward turned and handed the man a twenty and told him to keep the change. The man turned to me and said, "You have quite the gentlemen there. Not many men offer to pay for their date's food anymore. Be thankful to have such a good man."

"I am." I said, looking at Edward who smiled back.

We walked away after saying one last thank you to the vendor. We sat on a bench and started eating our food.

"Why do you find it hard to let me buy you things, Bella? You know I can afford it."

"I don't know. I just think that you could spend it on better things. Besides this is the 21st century. Girls can buy things themselves."

"I don't care what century we live in. You're the best thing I could ever spend my money on, Bella. Don't ever doubt what you mean to me." he said fiercely and his eyes blazed intensely. I had to give in.

"Okay, Edward." I relented.

"Good. Now how is your hotdog?"

"Wonderful," I said, smiling.

* * *

After we had finished our hotdogs we walked around Central Park more. It was getting close to dinnertime.

We decided we'd meet up again after dinner and go to a club afterwards. Edward drove me home in his expensive Porsche. When we got to the apartment he got out of the car, and came over to my side to open the door.

_I could really get used to this._ I thought.

I stepped out and we walked together toward the door.

"Well, I'll see you later tonight then, Bella."

"I guess so."

"Until then." he said as he leaned in and gave me a chaste kiss on my lips.

He turned and walked back to his car, getting in and driving away but not before flashing me that crooked smile.

"Until then." I whispered back.

I stood there by the door collecting my thoughts. So much had happened these past two weeks, especially today. I was pleasantly surprised when Edward asked me to be his girlfriend and ecstatic when he told me he loved me and wanted to marry me one day. I was just trying to wrap my brain around these events.

It was a few minutes later that I heard the door open.

"Bella? Are you okay, hon?"

I turned to face a concerned Angela.

"Perfect," I said smiling wide.

* * *

I had just finished getting ready when I heard the doorbell ring. I turned to face the mirror one more time to make sure I looked okay. I had decided to wear a simple black halter dress with some black heels (though I was sure I would regret it). It was simple and sexy yet not too revealing.

I made my way to the front of the house, where I saw Angela and Edward talking. They looked like they were discussing something…me? When they noticed I was there they stopped and smiled at me.

"You look great, Bella. I'll be out with Ben tonight so I'm not sure what time we'll be back. Have fun tonight you two." Angela said, giving Edward a look before coming to kiss my cheek. She turned and left, shutting the door softly behind her.

I turned to look at Edward. His intense stare caused me to blush.

_Was there something on my face?  
_  
"Bella. You look…" Edward drifted off.

"I look…?" I continued.

"You look to beautiful for words. Tu sei bellezza mi ha lasciato senza parole."

"Is that Italian?" I asked. _Oh. My. God. He speaks a foreign language. Italian, to be exact. _"What does that mean?"

"It means 'your beauty has left me speechless."

I blushed again.

"Thank you, Edward. You look handsome."

And he did. He was wearing a black dress shirt with the top unbuttoned and jeans. He looked almost dangerous, like someone you wouldn't want to mess with.

"You ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready, just let me get my purse."

Once I grabbed it, I turned to face Edward.

"Ready." I said with a smile.

"I'm not," he said.

I looked at him, confused by what he meant. Edward made his way toward me and pulled me close. His right hand on the back of my neck brought my lips closer to his. We kissed and it felt magical, it always does.

Edward pulled back and game me a look full of lust.

"We should go now." His smile made my knees weaken more. I was sure I would fall if Edward let go of me.

"Okay," I said softly with a smile.

* * *

We got to the club and as I turned to get in line, Edward grabbed my hand and said, "No, we don't have to wait." He pulled me toward the door, where the bouncer asked for his name.

"Edward Masen."

The bouncer seemed to stand up straighter. "Of course, sir. Right this way. We have your table in the VIP section ready the way you requested."

_Why did everyone who heard his name seem so afraid of him? _I didn't have time to ask as Edward pulled me inside and toward the VIP section. It was really loud in this club; I could barely hear myself think. Edward continued until we got to a secluded table. The small table mad it seem very intimate, as well as the candles in the middle of the table. Edward pulled out a chair and looked toward me. I realized he was waiting for me to sit and made my way over to him. I sat down and he went over to the other side.

"Do you like it?" he asked curiously.

"I do," I said with a smile.

"Good, now what would you like to drink?"

"Water?" I said questioningly.

"You can have anything your heart desires, love."

I smiled at the endearment he added to the end of his sentence, blushing as well.

"Water will be fine," I answered.

"Water it is."

Edward snapped his fingers and a waiter came forward. He ordered water for me and a beer for himself. The waiter left and we were alone.

"Why does everyone seem afraid of you Edward? It seems like whenever you tell people your name, they become scared and give you water you ask for."

Edward was quiet for a minute, maybe collecting his thoughts.

"Bella, I'm a very powerful person who runs a very powerful business."

"What exactly is it that you do?"

He paused again.

"I run a very large company, we trade with other companies around the world and we sell it. Just like many other companies do."

I had a feeling he was avoiding something.

"That's it? Then why are they so afraid?"

"We're just a very powerful company, that's all. My father is a very temperamental man and if he dislikes the service he is being provided, such as a waitress not doing her job correctly, he could have them fired, and they would be lucky to get a job as a janitor."

"Oh, that makes sense, I guess."

_Wow, is he really that powerful? No wonder he doesn't care how much money he spends. He must come from a wealthy family.  
_  
"Your drinks, Mr. Masen."

I didn't hear the waiter come in. I must have been deep in my thoughts. He placed our drinks in front of us and Edward handed him a tip. I looked closer and saw it was a fifty-dollar bill.

_He tips with fifty-dollar bills? He is definitely well off.  
_  
I took a sip of my water, pretending I didn't notice what just happened. I don't think I was supposed to see that.

We sat there sipping our drinks and looking at each other. There was a hint of a smile on his face.

"So, Bella, did you enjoy your afternoon?"

"Yes," I said smiling. "I enjoyed my afternoon very much."

"I'm glad," he said, smiling in return. He paused. "Would you like to dance, Bella?"

"I would love to, Edward. I must warn you though, I am very clumsy." I told him, biting my lip.

"Don't worry, I'll always be there to catch you."

I could have sworn I just melted at his words.

He stood and held out his hand, which I took.

He helped me out of my chair then led us to the crowded dance floor.

He turned me around so that my back was to him and started moving his body against mine. I felt a little shy dancing with Edward in front of all these people.

Edward pulled me closer into him. I looked over my shoulder at him and my heart almost stopped beating. He looked so sexy, I almost couldn't take it. _Does he even know how irresistible he is?_

I moved closer, as close as I could to him. I started to forget about the people around us. I only wanted to focus on Edward, and Edward alone. We started grinding and pushing against each other, trying to get as close as possible.

I curled my arms around his neck, pulling him down to me. I kissed him hard, trying to pull him as close as physically possible. Edward's arm's wrapped around my waist and my stomach, pulling me into him. I could feel how hard he was.

I closed my eyes and let myself feel everything. I blocked out the noise from the other people, and the music. I focused on Edward's body only; how we our bodies were moving with each other.

"Let's get out of here, Bella," he roughly whispered in my ear, "I need to be with you alone."

"Alright, just let me get my purse."

"I'll get it, Bella, you head toward the door. I'll meet you there."

"Okay."

We parted ways and I made my way toward the door. I was almost there when I bumped into someone.

"Well, hello there, Bella."

I looked up and saw that it was Mike.

"Oh, Mike. I can't talk right now, I was just leaving."

"How about we dance real quick, then I'll take you home."

_How desperate was he? And how much had he had to drink? I could smell the alcohol on his breath.  
_  
"No Mike, I can't dance right now. Please let go of me."

"How about I take you home then." he said smirking and pulling my body close to his.

"Mike let go, my boyfriend is waiting for me." I was trying hard to push him away but, even though he was drunk, he was still stronger then me.

"Boyfriend? Since when have did you have a boyfriend? I thought you were just trying to play hard to get with me? Oh, wait, I get it. You're just trying to make me jealous. Well Bella, how about I take you back to my place. I bet you'd like that."

"No, Mike, I do have a boyfriend. He'll be here soon so you'd better let go."

"Oh yeah? Where is he then?" He said smirking.

"Right behind you, asshole."

Mike let go of me and turned around to face a furious Edward.

"And who are you?" Mike asked, still trying to act tough.

"Her boyfriend, asshole," he said as he pulled Mike close by his shirt and punched him in the jaw.

Mike stumbled backwards from the blow, but was still standing.

"Why you-" he said running toward Edward.

"Mike, stop!" I screamed. I didn't want Edward to get hurt.

Edward was making his way to Mike, who was winding up his fist, ready to punch Edward hard.

"Edward! Look out!" I warned him.

Edward didn't need it though. He was prepared. At the last second he ducked under and picked Mike up by the waist and ran him into the wall, where he crumpled to the ground.

Edward stood over Mike.

"Next time a lady asks you to let go, you let go. Got it asshole?" he said as he pulled Mike close by his bloodied shirt.

"G- Go- Got it." Mike said, swallowing audibly.

"Good," Edward said fiercely.

He turned around and made his way toward me. What he didn't see was Mike get up and walk toward Edward, hoping to take him by surprise.

"Edward!"

He saw my worried look and turned around in time to punch Mike in the gut, then kick him to the ground.

"Do you want some more, asswipe?"

"N- No, sir." Mike said, defeated.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't mind beating you to a bloody pulp." Edward said menacingly.

"No sir, no more."

With that Edward turned around and reached his hand out for me. I rushed to his side and hugged him. He walked toward the exit, but turned around one last time.

"You touch my girl again, and you'll fucking regret it. _Got it fucker?" _he threatened, starring him down.

He turned around with me under his arm and continued his way to the exit. On his way out, he reached into his pocket and handed the bouncer a wad of cash.

"For any damage I may have caused to your club, and a little extra for the disturbance I caused."

"Thank you sir. Don't worry, that weasel wont be back here anytime soon, sir. Sorry for any inconvenience. Come back anytime, sir. "

"We will." Edward said, pulling me close.

We made our way to his car. When we got there I turned to him and reached for his face.

"Are you alright, Edward? Did he touch you at all? Do you hurt anywhere? Come closer to the light and let me look at you," I panicked.

"Bella-"

"Just come this way and let me see-"

"Bella-"

"-you over here under the street lamp." I said pulling him toward the dim light.

"Bella!"

"What, Edward, do you need to go to the hospital? Oh god, you do, don't you! I –"

I was interrupted by Edward grabbing my face and placing his lips on mine roughly. He pulled away after a minute.

"Bella, I'm fine. He didn't touch me at all."

I looked him in the face and started crying.

"Bella? Bella what's wrong?" he asked pulling my face up to look him in the eye.

"I'm sorry, I just can't lose another person I love. After my parents died I –" I stopped, too choked up to continue.

"Bella. I'm never going to leave you. Ever," he said fiercely.

"But you can't promise me –"

"Ever, Bella."

I looked at him and couldn't help but grab him by the neck and pull him down and kiss him fiercely. I pulled away and stroked his cheek.

"I don't think I could live if I lost another loved one, Edward. Promise me you won't leave me like my parents did."

"I promise, Bella. You will _not_ lose me."

I smiled wiped my eyes before kissing chastely on the lips.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Edward."

"I'm sorry for getting so jealous, Bella. I just don't like seeing other men look at you like that. Like they want to get in your pants. Bella, you have to understand that I am a very jealous person. I feel very protective of you. I won't let anything happen to you. I'd rather die then let something happen to you, Bella."

"Don't say that, Edward. I don't think I could live without you. It sounds crazy because we haven't known each other long, but I love you so much. I feel like I've known you forever. You're my soul mate, Edward."

He grabbed the back of my head and pulled me in for a passionate kiss. I could kiss him all day, and never tire of it. He pulled back so we could breathe.

"I love you, Bella. Forever. I'll never let you go."

"And I love you, Edward."

We kissed again before he led me toward the passenger side door, opening it and helping me in my seat. He leaned in again and kissed me before closing the door and making his way over to the other side of the car.

* * *

We got back to the apartment and, again, he opened the car door and walked me up to the apartment. We stood there looking at each other, both of us not wanting the night to end.

"Would you like to come in for a little, Edward?"

_Please say yes.  
_  
"I would love that very much, il mio amore."

I didn't need him to translate that word for me. _He called me his love._ I blushed, feeling giddy inside.

I unlocked the door and went inside, Edward following behind me.

"Make yourself comfortable. Can I get you something to drink? Water? Coffee? Some tea?"

"Tea sounds great," he answered, seating himself on the couch.

"Okay, I'll put on some tea then."

I went and put some water on the stove to heat up. I turned to go back to the living room but I walked into Edward.

"Oh," I said, looking up at him.

"Sei così bella. Ti amo così tanto che fa male, Bella."

I was about to ask him what that meant, but my question was interrupted by his lips on mine. It was the kind of kiss that made your knees go weak, the kind that you wished would never end. His hands made there way to my butt and he picked me up only to place me on the counter.

We kept kissing, like a bunch of horny teenagers who couldn't get enough of each other. My hands roamed up and down his sculpted back, pressing him closer to me. He squeezed my butt before letting his hands push up my dress on his way up my body, over my stomach and brushing the side of my breasts. They stopped there and he pulled away from the kiss, looking at me for permission to keep going.

I grabbed his face and kissed him hard. Hopefully he would take that as a yes.

He did.

Edward pulled me in and kissed me like it was the last time we would kiss. He unsnapped my bra and I felt it slide down my body onto the counter. And though the kiss was fierce, his hands on my breasts were soft and gentle. He started massaging them and I couldn't help but moan. It felt _so _good!

"Do you like that, Bella?" he asked in a rough voice, "Does that feel good?"

I moaned. I swear that almost made me cum.

_Please keep talking. Lord knows I can't.  
_  
Then he stopped.

"That's not good enough, Bella. You need to answer me," he said as he slowly started massaging my breasts again.

"Mm…yes, Edward. It feels so good."

He gave me that irresistible crooked grin again.

Edward started rubbing my nipples, and I moaned again.

His arms moved upwards, taking off my dress off so that I was only in my underwear. I bit my lip, nervous of what he would think. I know I wasn't beautiful, but I hoped he wouldn't find me ugly.

Edward was speechless for a few moments, and I grew scared. I knew he would think I'm ugly.

I blushed and covered myself with my hands.

"No, Bella," he said while moving my hands, "Don't ever cover yourself. You're much too beautiful to hide yourself. Please don't ever hide yourself from me."

"I'm not –" I started.

"Don't ever say you're not beautiful, Bella. My God, Bella! You don't see yourself clearly, do you? You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. No one could _ever_ compare to you."

Edward moved his hands back to my breast and continued massaging my breasts. He moved forward and began sucking on my right breast. I moaned and grabbed his hair, bringing him closer, wanting more.

"Ah, Edward!" I whimpered.

Moving to my left breast, he moved his hands down my body, toward my lady parts.

_Lady parts? I can't even think the word, can I? What am I, 10?  
_  
Edward began rubbing my…cunt, bringing me closer to my orgasm.

"Oh God, don't stop Edward. Please, I want more." I moaned.

"More? What do you want, Bella. Tell me," he whispered in my ear.

"I don't know what I want, Edward. Uh, it feels so good," I said, frustrated.

"It feels good? What about this?" he said as he slowly stuck his finger into me.

"Ah!"

"I asked you a question, love. How does that feel?"

"Oh God."

He froze, waiting for me to answer him.

"It feels so good, Edward!" I said desperately wanting him to keep going. "Please don't stop!"

He smirked at me as he moved his finger in and out a few times before adding a second one.

"Fuck!" I yelled, moving my hands from his hair, placing them behind me to support myself.

My eyes went wide. I _never_ curse.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that!" I apologized.

"Never apologize for what you say when I'm pleasuring you, Bella."

Edward's fingers kept moving in and out of me, steadily going faster and faster. I started moving my hips in time with the thrust of his hand.

"Uh! Edward! I'm gonna…ah! I'm gonna –" I didn't finish my sentence before I came on his fingers.

"Fuck, Bella. That was so fucking hot," he grunted.

We were both breathing fast, Edward's fingers still in me.

My arms lost their strength and I fell on my back, still on my kitchen counter.

_I'm never going to be able to look at this counter the same way.  
_  
Edward slowly moved his fingers from my vagina, pulling back. I hooked my legs around his waist, not wanting him to move away from me yet.

"No, don't," I begged him.

"I'm just moving the kettle off the stove, love. I'll be right back," Edward told me.

It was then that I heard the noise coming from the kettle, letting us know the water was boiled. I reluctantly let him go, leaning on my elbows to watch him. He moved the kettle off the hot stove and turned it off. He turned to me, giving me a lustful look, making me realize I was still naked.

Of course I blushed.

Edward made his way over to me and picked me up placing me on the ground in front of him.

"Um, I'm going to go…change." I said, not really knowing what to say.

"Well, I like you without any clothes on, but if you insist…" Edward said, smirking.

I smiled and went toward my room to change. I put on some boy shorts and a tank and made my way back to Edward.

I found Edward sitting in the living room, and I sat next to him. He pulled me close and kissed my neck.

"So, did you like that, love?" Edward asked me.

I bit my lip.

"Do you really have to ask?" I said, my blush getting worse.

"Yes."

''Yes, Edward, I enjoyed it very much."

"Good," he said, swelling with pride.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"I don't want this to turn into just a sexual relationship, Edward, and I've never…you know…"

"You're a virgin?" he said, looking surprised.

"Um, yeah…" I said.

_Oh great, now he doesn't want me because I'm a virgin._

"Bella, I love you. I won't push you too far. We'll take things as slow as you want. I promise," he said, trying to reassure me this wasn't a casual relationship.

"Okay," I said smiling. I kissed him. Then snuggled into his chest.

We stayed like that for a while, my eyes slowly closing.

The last thing I remembered before going to sleep was Edward tucking me into bed and kissing me goodnight.

***A/N:  
Hoped you liked it! Let me know what you think! And don't be afraid to give me some suggestions or ask any questions! :)**

**And remember! CONSTRUCTIVE criticism!  
~Dee**

**"Sei così bella. Ti amo così tanto che fa male, Bella."  
**_ "You're so beautiful. I love you so much it hurts, Bella."_


	5. Chapter 5

***A/N:  
Sorry for the wait! I've been busy working and getting ready for college! Plus it's a pretty long chapter! It skips through the first year. I had quite a lot to cover! Here you guys go!  
~Dee**

**PS: I added a bunch of lemons for making you wait so long ;)**

**PSS: PLEASE READ! Has anyone been receiving answers to their reviews? I keep trying to send them but I'm not sure if they are going out. Let me know and I'll try to fix it! Thanks!**

Dating for about four months:

"Bella!"

"Yes, Angela?"

"Hey, could you help me with my packing? I can't make up my mind. I want to make sure I have the right clothes to wear for when I meet Ben's parents. Nothing too fancy or laid back, you know?"

I chuckled. "Okay, Angela, I'll help."

"Thanks, Bella. I don't know what's going on with me. I just want to make a good impression on Ben's parents."

"Angela, you are one of the nicest people I know." I said, rolling my eyes. "Ben's parents will _love_ you."

"You think so?" she said.

"I _know_ so," I replied, smiling.

Angela smiled back, "Thanks."

We spent the next hour or so trying on different dresses and other outfits for her to bring.

"So, Bella. How are you and Edward doing?" Angela asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"We're doing very well, thank you," I said while giggling at her expression.

"_Really_? That's good." She paused before going on. "So, Bella, you have the apartment to yourself for a whole week. Are you going to invite Edward over?" she asked, wiggling her eyebrows again.

"Angela!"

"Well, you should see the both of you together. You're all over each other _all_ the time."

"Can we change topics, please?"

"Oh, so you _are _going to invite him over!" she said, laughing.

I blushed.

"I didn't say anything and it's none of you business either!"

"Bella is finally going to lose her virginity!" she said in a sing-song voice.

"Angela!" I pleaded with her.

"You are, aren't you?" she exclaimed.

"Angela, please!" I begged.

"All right, all right." She conceded.

"Thank you."

Ben arrived just as we finished packing. We put their bags into the car and said our goodbye's and watched as they drove away.

The truth was, that I didn't want to tell Angela that I had invited Edward over for a homemade dinner. It's not that I was embarrassed, it was…well, okay maybe I was embarrassed to tell her. She hit the nail on the head when she said that I was going to lose my virginity. Well, that's what I was planning to do, at least.

It's not that I was a prude. I'm not. It's just that I didn't want to publicize the fact that I wanted to lose my virginity.

I turned inside and went to get ready for my date tonight with Edward. I was inviting him over for a home cooked dinner and everything had to be perfect.

I made my way to the bathroom to take a shower. Once I was finished, I hopped out and went into my bedroom. I opened my closet and took a minute to look at my options. If I wanted to accomplish my plan I would have to dress the part. I started pulling out some clothes that would be appropriate for tonight. I finally found the right outfit and changed. I walked over to the mirror to see if it looked alright.

I had decided to go with a little black dress. It was sexy though not slutty. It showed enough cleavage to seduce but too much to make me look desperate. It hugged me close and flowed out at the end where it stopped mid-thigh. I hoped it would help me tonight.

I added some makeup, just enough to make my eyes pop. I didn't want to look like I was trying to hard.

I had just finished checking on the meatloaf when I heard the doorbell ring.

Feeling butterflies in my stomach, I made my way to the door. When I got there, it took a second to take a deep breath and smooth out my dress and hair. I opened the door with a smile.

"Hi, Edward."

"Buona sera, il mio amore."

I moved from behind door and opened it wide so Edward could come in. He stepped through and I closed the door behind him. I turned to face him, about to ask if I could get him something when I felt his lips on mine. He kissed me with a passion, as he usually does. I felt so loved when he held me close and kissed me like this.

Edward pulled away and grinned at me.

"You look delicious, Bella," he winked at me.

I looked down, blushing.

"Thanks."

We stood there for a minute until I found the words to speak.

"Can I get you anything? Wine? Beer? The food is almost ready."

"Good, I'm absolutely starving! And I'll have what you're having."

"Are you sure? It's just some cheap beer."

"Bella, I may be able to afford expensive things, but I don't mind drinking beer. Even if it's cheap," he grinned.

"Okay," I smiled back.

I made my way to the fridge and took out a beer for Edward. I walked into the living room where Edward was waiting for me.

"Sit down, Edward, make yourself comfortable."

"Only if you sit with me."

"Alright," I said smiling at him.

We sat down and Edward pulled me close. I rested my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes and inhaling his delicious scent. I felt Edward's fingers on my chin, pulling so that I was looking him in the eyes.

"I love you, Bella. More then you know."

Edward pulled my lips to his, kissing me like there was no tomorrow. His tongue traced my lips, asking for entrance into my mouth. I gladly opened and let him in. We both fought for dominance though I didn't stand a chance.

I moved my hands to Edward's hair, running my fingers through it. I loved doing it, and hearing Edward's moan I knew he loved it to.

Edward pulled away first.

"The timer's going off, Bella."

"What timer?" I asked, confused by what he meant.

"The oven timer? Remember your making dinner?" he said, amused by my confusion.

"Oh, right!" I said, quickly moving off the couch and into the kitchen. Edward followed me in.

"Sorry, I got so carried away, I almost forgot about dinner." I apologized.

"That's okay," he said, smirking, "I love that I do that to you."

I had no response to that. I didn't mind it either.

I pulled out the meatloaf and set it on the stove letting it cool while I stirred the mashed potatoes and the green beans.

"Looks and smells heavenly, Bella," Edward complimented. "Is there anything I can do to help? I may not be a good cook, but I could help you cut the meat."

"That would be great, Edward."

Once we were finished we placed the readied food on the already set table. Edward held out my chair as I sat down then took his seat across from me. I waited for Edward to start his first. I wanted to know if he liked it.

"Bon appétit." I said.

He held the fork to his luscious lip and took a bite. His eyes rolled back and he moaned.

I blushed and bit my lip thinking of all the things I could do to him to make him moan like that.

"Bella, this is absolutely delicious. You've ruined all other food for me. I won't eat anything else unless it's cooked by you."

"I'm not that good, Edward," I said modestly.

"No, Bella, this is the best food I've ever tasted!"

I bit my lip again and started eating.

Dinner was fun. We talked and joked and had a great time. When we were finished we moved back into the living room, each with a glass of wine.

"Thank you for dinner, Bella. It was delicious."

"I'm glad you liked it," I said, smiling.

We sat on the couch we were kissing on earlier. I was starting to get nervous; I wanted my plan to go well. If it did, then I would be losing my virginity tonight. I knew I would never want anyone else. Edward was it for me. I was going to marry him one day.

"I'm going to go change, is that alright?" I asked.

"Please, Bella, make yourself comfortable. It is your house."

I left him to go change. I went into my room and looked at the outfit I had laid on my bed earlier. It was a deep red pleated baby doll with an empire waist and a satin bow between the breasts. Right next to it was a pair of matching silk panties.

"It's now or never." I sighed.

I changed and looked in the mirror one last time before making my way back to the living room. I could hear that Edward was looking though my music. Right now _All Around Me_ by Flyleaf was playing.

"Hey, Bell –," he paused, his gaze stuck on my half-naked form.

It was silent for a minute. I was starting to regret doing this.

_Ugh, now he probably thinks I'm some crazy girl trying to screw him.  
_  
"I…I'm gonna –," I started turning when suddenly Edward moved forward, placing his hand on my arms and spinning me to face him. He roughly pushed me up against the wall and pressed his lips against mine.

"God, Bella, are you _trying _to kill me?" he said pulling away so we could breathe. He started kissing my neck, making me moan.

"N-no," I answered stupidly.

"You look so sexy, Bella. So beautiful."

His hands made their way to my breasts, roughly massaging them while he continued to lick, nip and kiss my neck.

He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He walked us to my bedroom and placed me on my bed. He quickly took of his shirt and his pants so that he was only in his boxers.

Edward got on the bed and slowly crawled up to me. He grabbed my legs and pulled me down so our bodies touched. I could feel how hard he was.

_Oh. My. God. He is huge!  
_  
"Can you feel that, Bella? Can you feel what you do to me," he said as he grinded against me.

"Uuuuuggghhhh!" I grunted. It felt so good!

"What was that, Bella? I didn't quite catch that."

"Yes, that f-feels good!"

He smiled and pushed his hands under my top and ran his hands over my stomach. He then pulled the whole thing off so that I was now topless. He took a minute to look at my breasts then grabbed them and leaned in to put his mouth on my left nipple.

"Ugh! Edward!" I screamed.

He kept sucking and sucking, soon moving on to my other breast. I moved my hands up his back pushing him closer so that I could feel him all around me. He leaned back against my hands, which pressured him to continue, and moved his hands toward my panties.

He slowly pulled them off. I was now completely naked and at his mercy, which I didn't mind.

Edward leaned down between my legs and blew on my center. I moaned louder then before. Everything he did felt so good. I never wanted him to stop. I closed my eyes, wanting to feel everything, every pleasure he gave me, every emotion I felt.

"Ahhh!" I screamed as I felt his mouth on my most intimate place. "Ugh, Edward! Oh God!" I was getting so close to that point again. We had gotten intimate a lot over these past few months, but we've never gotten this far, this close to having sex.

_Making love._ I corrected myself with a smile.

He sucked and licked and kissed for what seemed like hours. It felt like hours but it must have been only minutes. He finally pulled back and looked up at me.

"Cum for me, Bella," he said as he shoved his fingers into me, rapidly moving them. I barely had a chance to scream before I came hard, moving my hips in time with the thrust of his fingers.

Edward pulled his fingers out and licked them until there was nothing left. Even though I had just had an orgasm, I was quickly becoming aroused again.

"That was so hot," Edward breathed out.

I looked down at him and he looked pleased with himself.

"Make love to me Edward." I pleaded.

"Bella," he whispered, "are you sure?"

"Yes." I pulled him up to my lips, kissing him to show how serious I was.

"Bella, I don't want you to feel pressured by what we just did. If you tell me right now that you want to do this, then I won't be able to stop."

"I want this,. I said looking him straight in the eye.

"Are you…" he hesitated.

"On birth control? Yes. Ever since I was a fifteen."

"Fifteen?" he questioned.

"Irregular periods." I said, blushing.

"Oh" he said as he leaned toward me again. He slowly sucked my bottom lip into his mouth, holding it there before releasing it. We kissed a little while longer, leisurely.

He slowly took off his boxers, throwing them across the room.

I looked down and saw that my earlier discovery was correct. He was _big_.

I hesitated before asking. "I-is that going to fit?"

He smiled softly at me. "It will, but it will hurt. Only for a little while, I promise. I don't want to hurt you, Bella."

"Oh," I whispered "Okay."

"I love you." he whispered to me as he took my hands in his and lifted my hands above me. We kissed as he slowly spread my legs with his. He slowly started pushing in. It was uncomfortable but not painful. Then he slammed in the rest of the way, before stopping.

"Ah!" I screamed in pain.

"I'm sorry, Bella, so sorry!" he said, upset that I was in pain. "Just say the word and I'll stop. I mean it, Bella."

"No, j-just don't move for a minute."

I breathed in slowly, hugging him close to my body. After a while the pain lessened and I shifted myself into a more comfortable position. I felt pleasure jolt up my body.

"Ugh!" I moaned.

Edward looked me in the eye and then kissed me passionately. He started moving in and out slowly. It felt heavenly.

"Don't stop, Edward," I pleaded.

"Never," he promised.

He slowly moved faster and faster, our lips still fused together. I angled my hips and moved them in time with his thrusts.

"Uh-uh-uh," I moaned.

"Fuck!" Edward yelled. "Does that feel good, Bella? Tell me how good it feels."

"Uh-uh-uh! So good, Edward. D-don't stop!"

"Fuck!" he yelled again.

He pushed harder and harder, his hands still holding mine above my head. I arched my back, pushing back into him just as hard.

"Fuck, Bella, I need you to cum with me! Ah! Shit, I can't last much longer," he moaned.

"Ugh! Edward! I'm cumming!"

He thrusted harder, if that was possible, as I felt my orgasm approaching.

"Ah! Edward! Fuck!" I screamed as I came.

"Shit, Bella!" he yelled in return, before coming inside of me.

He collapsed on top of me with a huff, unable to hold himself up anymore. Not that I minded.

Eventually he rolled off me, turning me on my side and spooned me. I sighed and snuggled in closer. It felt nice to be held in his arms. I felt Edward kiss my bare shoulder.

"Do you feel alright? Did I hurt you too much? I shouldn't have been so rough; I got too carried away." he rambled.

"I feel perfect, Edward. I've never been so happy. Thank you," I told him.

"I love you, Bella."

"And I love you." I returned.

I felt Edward sit up and pull the covers over us. I've never felt so safe and peaceful. I don't think I ever wanted to sleep without him again.

I was having the most wonderful dream. Edward was kissing my stomach, his hands roaming my body. I felt his mouth go lower and lower until he was sucking my clit.

"Mmm," I moaned.

"You like that, baby?"

It was then that I realized it wasn't a dream, that Edward really did have his mouth on my clit.

_What a way to wake up. I wouldn't mind waking up like this everyday.  
_  
"Ah!" I screamed as his tongue plunged into me, thrusting in and out.

"I asked you a question, Bella," Edward stated.

"Mmm, I – fuck! Yes! God, I like it!" I screamed as his fingers were now pumping into me.

"Good girl," he complimented.

Edward's fingers pulled out of me and he crawled up my body, spreading my legs to fit his waist. I wrapped them around me and eagerly pushed forward, wanting him inside of me as soon as possible.

"Ah, ah, ah. Patience, little girl. I'm in charge here," he instructed me.

"Edward! Please!" I shouted, frustrated with his hesitation.

"Say it, Bella. Tell me you love me," he commanded.

"I love you!" I yelled.

"Your mine. No one else's. All mine. Forever. Say it, Bella."

"Edward!"

"Say it!" he demanded.

"You, Edward, only you. No one else. Forever. Please Edward!" I begged.

"That's my girl."

With that he thrusted into me, pausing only for a few seconds for me to adjust. Then he was pounding away, fucking me with all the strength he had. And it felt wonderful.

"Fuck, baby. Let me hear you. Scream for me."

"Ugh-ugh-ugh! Fuck!" I screamed.

"Yeah you like that don't you? You fucking love it."

"Fuck, Edward!" I shouted as I came, followed shortly by Edward.

"Shit! Bella, I love you. So much," he said, falling to the side and pulling me close.

We stayed like that, both of us trying to catch our breath.

"Was I too rough?" Edward asked.

"I don't mind, Edward." I said giving him a small smile.

"Did I hurt you?" he said worriedly.

"No. I'm fine. Promise." I told him.

"Okay," he relented, "I'll go make some breakfast. What would you like, my love?"

"I can make breakfast just fine. I'll do it. Don't worry about me." I said.

"No, Bella. I'm making breakfast and that's final," he stated. "Now what would you like?"

"Surprise me."

He smiled. "Alright then. I'll be back. Now you, missy, better stay in bed. Today is your day and you are going to relax."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, fine."

* * *

Later that night

True to my word, I rested all day. Edward did everything. He cooked, cleaned. He even gave me a massage. Followed by some very passionate sex. I could really get used to this.

Tonight we were going out dancing again. Edward said he wanted to take me out again this weekend, and what Edward wants, Edward gets. I'm going to have to put my foot down sometime. I can't keep letting him boss me around. Not that it was bad or that I didn't like it. I was fully capable of caring for myself. I didn't need a man to feel complete, though I truly felt that Edward was my soul mate, my other half.

I went into my bathroom to take a shower while Edward was putting away the movie we just watched. I turned on the water and stepped in, sighing at how relaxed the warm water made me feel. I stood for a few minutes, just soaking up the heat from the water when I felt arms wrap around me.

"Mind if I join you?" Edward asked.

I turned to face him. "I don't mind at all," I said with a smile, kissing his perfect lips.

We stayed in the shower for a while, washing each other. We even had some hot shower sex. We hopped out of the shower and I went into my closet to change into my outfit for tonight.

I had decided to wear a black V strap tank and a pair of dark jeans. I decided to wear a pair of black pumps and accessorize with a pair of chandelier earrings and a black-striped clutch. I hoped Edward would like it.

I stepped out of the closet, looking for Edward. I didn't find him in my bedroom so I went out into the hall and looked around.

"What do you mean half of the shipment is missing?" I heard Edward yell. I walked further down the hall and found him by the doorway leading to the living room. He was talking on the phone.

"I don't give a fuck! I want you to find out what the fuck is going on!" he screamed more.

He turned and saw me looking at him. I blushed and looked down.

"Look, Jasper, I gotta go. I want you to take care of this mess."

He stopped to listen to what this Jasper person had to say.

"Yeah, make sure you keep it clean," he said, giving me a wary look. "Don't be sloppy."

He paused again.

"Yeah, keep me in the loop. But no calls tonight, I'm taking my girl out tonight."

He rolled his eyes at what Jasper said over the phone.

"Fuck you," he said with a laugh and hung up the phone.

"Is something wrong at work, Edward? We can reschedule if you need to go in," I told him. I didn't want to get in the way of him and his work.

"No, no. Jasper can handle it. He's my right hand man. Don't worry about it," he smiled at me.

I wanted to ask him what was wrong but I didn't want to pry. It wasn't really my business.

"You look beautiful, Bella," he continued.

I blushed, yet again. "Thank you."

He gave me a quick kiss. "Shall we?"

"Yes. We shall."

* * *

We got to the club and I remembered that this was the same one that we had gone to a couple of months ago, when Edward fought Mike. The bouncer saw us and let us in immediately.

"Good to see you again, Mr. Masen."

"And you, Kyle."

Edward ushered me in and we made our way to the VIP section. I stopped Edward before we got there.

"Can we dance?" I asked. I had enjoyed the last time we had. We would have to do this more often.

"Of course, my love. You can have whatever you desire," he said, giving me a lustful look.

I laughed and we made our way to the dance floor.

We turned to face each other and Edward grabbed me, pulling me in close. We started moving our hips against each other, my hands in his hair and his on my waist. His hand moved their way to my butt and squeezed.

"Edward!" I said with a laugh, smacking his chest.

"What? I just can't resist myself," he smirked.

We continued dancing, kissing, touching each other.

"Edward? I'm a little thirsty, can we get something to drink?"

"I'll go get it." he said as he stepped away, "You stay here and dance a little more. I'll be right back." He gave me a quick kiss then left.

I looked around nervously, unsure of what to do.

"Excuse me Miss?" I heard from behind me.

I turned, "Yes?"

"Would you like a dance partner?" he asked. "I noticed yours left."

"No, that's alright. My boyfriend will be back in a minute. He just went to get some drinks."

"I just want one dance. I promise to hand you back to your boyfriend once we're done."

I hesitated.

_One dance couldn't hurt could it? He seems a little desperate._

"Alright. Just one quick song," I told him.

"Great," he smiled.

We started dancing. It wasn't anything like Edward and I were doing. We weren't even touching. That is until he grabbed me and pulled me close, like Edward had; though his touch didn't make me feel great like Edward' touch did.

"W-what are you doing?" I stuttered.

"Oh come on baby. I can show you a good time. Trust me," he said, leaning in to whisper in my ear.

"No," I said struggling. "I think we're done. I'm going to go now. Let go."

"Don't leave, baby. Let me give you the time of my life. Let's go to my car and head over to my place. You'll never want to leave."

"I said no!" My struggling was getting frantic. This guy was really creeping me out.

Then he leaned in and kissed me. I kept my mouth closed and tried my hardest to push away. I pushed and I punched and I stomped but he wouldn't let go. Then he was gone.

"What the FUCK do you think your doing to my girlfriend, you motherfucker!" I heard Edward scream.

"Edward!" I yelled to him. I really didn't want to start another fight in this club.

"I asked you a fucking question. What the fuck were you doing? That's _my_ fucking girlfriend."

"I was showing her a good time. She's obviously not satisfied with you. How can she when she's seen this?" he said, gesturing to himself.

"Edward! Please! Let's just go! He's not worth our time," I said, trying to get his attention.

"Oh yeah? I think she's _very _satisfied with me. She can't get enough of me," Edward smirked.

"Edward!" that was not something I thought should be shared with the strangers at this club. I went up to Edward and pulled on his arm. "I said let's go. Can we please just go?"

I couldn't believe what he did next. He shoved me away. If there hadn't been some bystanders behind me, I would have fallen flat on the floor.

I looked at him, my eyes watering. But he wasn't looking at me; he was talking to the creeper again.

He had grabbed the guy by the shirt and pulled him close so that he was in his face. "Now you listen here, bitch! Don't touch my girlfriend ever again. Got it motherfucker?"

"G-got it." the man stuttered.

"Good." he said as he punched him in the face.

He turned and grabbed me, as I was still frozen in shock. He pulled me to the door and handed the valet his ticket.

I wrestled my hand away from him. "Don't fucking touch me!" I screamed at him.

"What the fuck?" he said, turning to look at me. "Let's go, we're going home." He reached for me again.

I pulled back. "You don't fucking lay your hands on me!"

"What are you going on about? Is this about when I pushed you away?"

"Pushed?" I yelled, outraged. "You fucking shoved me into some random strangers! No, you don't fucking touch me." I said as he made a move to grab me again. "I'm taking a taxi. Don't fucking follow me." I turned and walked up the street, waiting for a taxi that was in service.

"Bella! Get the FUCK back here!" I heard him yell angrily.

"Fuck you!" I screamed back, giving him the finger.

I heard the slam of a car door and tires squealing. Then I heard a car pull up. I didn't need to look to know it was Edward.

"Bella, get in the car."

"No." I kept walking.

"Bella. Get in this fucking car."

"I fucking said _no_, you asshole."

He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. Meanwhile he was still driving beside me on the street.

"Bella, I'm going to say it one more motherfucking time. Get. In. The. Fucking. Car."

I stopped, looking up to the sky with tears in my eyes.

_Should I give him another chance? I mean, I don't think he wasn't thinking clearly._

"Bella," he said again.

I sighed.

_Come on, Bella! Don't give in! He needs to understand that you won't let him walk all over you!  
_  
"No, Edward. Just leave me alone for a while. I'll call you sometime. I think we just need some breathing room." I walked a little faster.

_Where are all the fucking taxis?  
_  
"Fuck! Bella!"

I saw him pull up in front of me and get out of the car. He walked in front of me and wouldn't let me by.

"Just let me drive you home, Bella."

I hesitated.

_Be strong!  
_  
"Please?" he said with a desperate look in his eye.

_Fuck.  
_  
"You're just driving me home. You're not coming in, and you're leaving once you see I'm inside safely." I bargained.

"Fine," he sighed. He walked me over to the passenger's side and opened the door. I slid in and buckled up as Edward closed the door and walked over to the driver's side. This was going to be one awkward drive.

He drove up to the apartment and put the car in park. We sat for a minute in silence, just like the car ride had been; awkward silence.

"I'll call you when I'm ready to talk," I told him, reaching for the door.

"Bella. May I walk you to the door. Just to make sure you get inside okay?"

I hesitated, unsure if I should let him.

"I guess that's alright." I told him, giving in.

We both got out of the car and he walked me up to the door. I paused, unsure what to say.

"I'll talk to you later, then."

I put my keys in the slot and unlocked the door. I stepped in and turned to close the door but Edward was standing right behind me.

"Goodbye, Edward." I said trying to give him a hint. I wanted to be alone right now.

He was still for one moment then he grabbed my by the face and kissed me. I tried to push him away, I really did. I just can't resist him; my body wants his too much.

He pulled away so we could breath but his lips never left my skin. Instead the latched on to my neck and nipped and sucked.

"Mm – Edward. Stop."

"I know you want it, Bella."

_Bella! Focus!_

"No!" I yelled, pushing him away, well more like I pushed myself away. I wasn't strong enough to push him. My back hit the wall and Edward moved toward me, keeping me pressed against the wall.

"Fuck, Bella! You kissed that guy from the club. Why wont you kiss me?"

"I didn't fucking kiss him! He kissed me! And I tried to push him away!"

_I can't believe he's being so obtuse!  
_  
"You need to leave, Edward."

"I'm never leaving you, Bella. I am yours just as much as you are mine. And only mine."

He brought his lips to my own and kissed me again, only harder. I tried to stop again but I can't. I want it too much; he knows it too.

He reached his hand up my shirt and grabbed my breast. He gave it a squeeze then ripped my shirt off me.

"Edward-Don't!" I pleaded.

"I want you to say it, Bella. Tell me you're mine, and only mine."

He pressed his lips to my neck and bit me hard. Not painfully hard, but hard enough to leave a mark. I felt his hands unzip my pants and slip into my panties. He stroked me a few times then stuck two of his fingers into me.

"Ah," I moaned. "Do-Don't."

"Don't what, Bella? Tell me what you want." He dug his fingers in harder, curling them and making scissor motions.

"Uh! Please! Edward!"

"Fucking tell me what you want, Bella. Tell me." He moved in and out of me faster and faster. I wasn't able to respond; it felt too good. Then he stopped.

"I said tell me, Bella. Tell me that your mine and I'll give you anything you want."

"Please, Edward! Don't stop!" I was so close. I thrusted my hips onto his fingers, though he stopped me with his other hand. He gripped my hips hard so I couldn't move.

"Ah, ah, ah! Bad girl. Just say it and I'll give you so much pleasure, Bella."

"I'm yours! Forever! Don't stop!" I begged.

"As you wish," he smirked. He began pumping me again. It felt heavenly. I came after a few minutes.

"Uh, uh, uh! Edward!" I screamed as I came.

"Good girl," he smirked again.

He picked me up, as I was incapable of moving, and led us to my room. He stripped me and lay me back on the bed. He shed his clothes as well and joined me on the bed.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too." I couldn't believe it but after all that, I still did.

* * *

Eight Months Into The Relationship:

We've been dating for eight months now and there hadn't been another incident like the one four months ago. Maybe it was a one-time thing. I really hoped so.

Edward did, however, have a bit of a temper. He never hit me, he would just scream then ask to be alone so he wouldn't say something he'd regret. It usually only happened after he got a stressing phone call from work.

Flashback (2 months ago):  
_The phone had just rung and Edward reached to get it. I crawled up beside him as he sat on the bed and kissed his neck. I wrapped my hands around his waist and nibbled his ear. Edward turned and smiled at me then went back to his conversation._

__

"What!" he screamed.

It had startled me. I hugged him tight trying to soothe him.

"What the fuck do you mean?"

He was silent as the person on the other side spoke.

"You better fucking take care of it or your dead," said before hanging up the phone.

"Are you okay baby?"

"No, just give me a minute, love."

"I can help you out if your stressed," I said as I reached for his cock.

"I fucking said give me a minute. Fuck, Bella!" he yelled as he got up and left the room, leaving me there to cry at his outburst.

End Flashback

Edward was coming over any minute to hang out for a little. Angela and Ben had gone out for lunch and to go see a movie since they both had the day off, so I had the apartment to myself and I was going to take advantage of that.

I heard the doorbell ring and went to the door to greet my boyfriend.

"Edward!" I shouted as I jumped him, wrapping my legs around his waist.

"Well hello to you too! You'd think I hadn't seen you in years but it's only been two days," he chuckled.

"Two very long and lonely days."

"I don't remember you being too lonely last night," he said smoothly.

I blushed remembering our phone call last night. He had insisted on having phone sex, though I happily obliged.

"That's not the same as seeing you in person," I muttered.

"You mean it's not the same as fucking me in person," he smirked.

I rolled my eyes, "Bring us inside! It's cold out here!"

"Okay, okay."  
Edward walked inside, still carrying me. He sat down on the couch, me straddling him.

"How was work?" I asked. He never told me anything about work, I knew only to ask him how it went. No details.

"Work was work," he said stiffly.

"That doesn't sound fun!" I teased him.

"No, it's not," he said, playing along.

"Want me to make you feel better?" I asked.

"Please," he said as he kissed my neck.

I hopped off him and kneeled on the floor. I reached down and unzipped his pants. He lifted his hips as I pulled his trousers down. He had gone commando today, and I was happy he did. Less work.

I grabbed his hard dick and pumped it.

"Ah! Bella! That feels so fucking good!" he moaned.

I smiled and continued pumping. I cupped his balls with my other hand and massaged them.

"Uh!" he moaned again.

I looked up and saw that his eyes were closed, fully enjoying the sensation of my hands. I decided to take advantage of his closed eyes. I had never given him a blowjob before, though I know he wanted it. He never pressured me but I could tell he wanted it.

I leaned it and wrapped my lips around his cock, keeping my eyes on him.

"Fuck!" he screamed, looking down at me sucking his dick. "Ugh! Fuck, Bella! That's so fucking hot!"

I moved my tongue around his cock as I took him in and out of my mouth. Edward's hands went into my hair, showing me how fast he wanted me to go.

"Ah! Fuck! Stop, Bella. Stop!" he yelled.

I pulled back afraid I had done something wrong.

"Did I not do it right?" I asked, embarrassed.

"Did you–? Fuck no, Bella. That was perfect. But if you don't stop now, I'm going to come, and when i cum, I want to come inside you.

I felt my insides clench.

_Fuck! Why does he say shit like that to me? He has to know how it effects me!  
_  
Edward lifted me up by my shoulders and had me straddle him again. He rubbed his fingers over my clit, making me moan, then brought me closer to his cock. When he was within range, he thrusted into me, hard.

"Ah! Fuck, Edward! Uh, shit!" I moaned.

He pumped in and out of me while his finger played with my clit. His mouth attached to my breast, suckling it like a newborn baby.

"Mmm…" I moaned again.

"Shit, Bella. You feel so good!"

We both came to our climaxes together. I leaned forward and rested my head on his shoulder, both of us breathing hard.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"Hmm?"

"Will you move in with me?"

I froze. Edward just asked me to live with him. I smiled and nuzzled my head into his neck.

"I'd love to," I answered.

* * *

One Year into the Relationship:

Living together was wonderful. We had a few arguments, just like any other couple. But for the most part, living with Edward was a dream. A wonderful, never-ending dream.

Edward lived in a humongous 2,000 square foot penthouse. It had a 280 degree view of the New York city skyline and Central Park. It was decorated fabulously. Edward told me it was his mother's doing. She was supposedly a very famous interior designer.

I had just finished my junior year of college, and couldn't wait for it to be over. Don't get me wrong; I love college. I just wanted to start teaching. And spend more time with Edward, of course.

We've been dating for a year now, and tonight was our anniversary dinner. I wasn't one of those girls who wanted diamonds and a nice dinner out at an expensive restaurant. I just wanted to stay home and relax with Edward. Thankfully, he said I could choose where I wanted to celebrate and I wanted just that. A nice evening in. With lots of sex, of course.

Edward was due home soon, and I was just putting the finishing touches around the place. I left a trail of clothes leading toward the bedroom for Edward to follow. I would be laid out on the four poster bed in our room waiting for him.

I had gone to the lingerie store down the street while Edward was out the other day and bought something for tonight. It was a black bustier with a ruffle molded cup, garters and a matching thong. Edward would love it.

It was almost six, so I went into the bedroom to wait. It wasn't too long before I heard the front door open.

"Bella?" I heard him search for me. "Where –," his voice cut off.

I smiled wickedly. He found the clothes.

"Oh, Bella," he said in a sing-song voice. "Where are you? I have something for you."

I tried not to giggle. This was going to be a fun night.

I heard the door to the bedroom open and I saw Edward step in the room. He smiled and leaned against the wall. It was then I noticed that he had stripped on his way to me.

"Well hello there," I said in a, hopefully, sexy voice.

Suddenly Edward pushed off the wall, jumping on the bed and on top of me. I gigged as he grabbed my wrists and held them above me, spreading my legs for him. He laid flat against me and I moaned. He was _so _hard already. I grinded against him.

"Do you trust me, Bella?" Edward asked suddenly.

"With my life." I said confidently.

"And do you love me?"

"Forever."

It surprised me when he leaned back and rolled off the bed.

"What?" I questioned.

"I want to try something. If you don't want to then we won't. You can tell me anytime to stop and I will."

"Okay…" I said hesitantly.

He smiled and went into his closet. I heard him rummaging around only to come back out with 4 of his ties.

My eyes widened; I knew what he wanted to do. I blushed at the thought of it but I wanted to do this. I wanted to explore new things when it comes to the bedroom.

_Fuck. This is going to be so hot.  
_  
"I'm going to tie you up. I'm going to give you so much pleasure. This is going to be about you and only you. I'll bring you all the pleasure you deserve. Will you let me?" he asked.

"Yes," I whispered, unable to use my voice.

Edward came over and tied my wrists and ankles, one by one, to the bed.

"You look so fucking hot, baby," he moaned. He rubbed his hand over my breasts through the thin material of the fabric, squeezing them hard and making me moan.

"Mmm, Edward."

"That's right baby. I'm going to make you cum so hard, all you'll be saying is my name. I promise you that," he said, giving me a lustful look.

_I am now soaking wet.  
_  
Edward held the fabric of my bustier in his hand then, giving a mischievous look, he ripped it in half; leaving my breasts naked before him. He leaned in and took my nipple into his mouth, sucking hard, while his hand was massaging my other breast. I wanted to grab his head and bring him close but my hands were still tied. So I arched my back to bring him closer to me.

Once he got me really worked up he leaned back and looked down at my panties.

"These need to come off."

He ripped those off too, leaving me only in my garters and stockings.

"Fuck! You're soaking wet, Bella. Tell me who you're wet for," Edward said as he rubbed my clit.

"Ah! You, Edward. Only you," I moaned out, pushing my hips toward his touch.

"That's right, my love. Just as I am hard for you, and only you."

Edward ducked down and placed his mouth on my clit, sucking on it before plunging his tongue into me.

"Edward!" I screamed.

"That it, Bella, come for me." he moaned as he thrusted two fingers into me, slowly adding a third.

It was so frustrating not being able to touch him, to hold him close. I moved my hips in time with his fingers, trying to reach my climax.

"Uh, uh, uh! Edward!" I screamed as I came. Edward kept pumping me, letting me ride out my orgasm.

"Damn, baby, you're so hot."

"Please, Edward!"

"What, Bella? Tell me what you want and I'll give it to you."

"You." I moaned out, "I want you in me. Now."

"Fuck, yes!" he screamed as he thrusted into me.

"Ah! Edward! That feels so good!"

He moved in and out of me, going faster and faster until he was pumping me so fast that I couldn't even get a word out.

"Ugh, ugh, ugh," I moaned in time with his thrusts.

"Fuck, baby." Edward moaned. He reached his fingers to my clit, rubbing me. "I'm so close, baby. Cum for me."

"Edward!" I moaned, almost at my climax.

Edward pumped my fast a few more times before I came on his dick.

"Fuck! Edward!" I screamed.

"Bella!" he screamed out has he came in me. Tired, he fell on top of me before lazily untying me and turning us on our sides, his cock still in me. We kissed for a while, holding each other close.

"That was…" I said unable to come up with the right word as I tried to catch my breath.

"Fucktastic?" Edward provided.

"Yeah. Fucktastic," I agreed.

Edward pulled out of me and I turned on my other side as Edward spooned me.

"I ordered some Chinese food for tonight. I thought that neither of us would be up for cooking." I said, smirking.

"Good call."

* * *

Later That Evening:

After we ate our Chinese food, Edward pulled me into the living room and sat us down.

"Bella, I want you to meet my family."

I hesitated. He never really mentioned his family before, and neither had I. I thought that he would bring it up once he was ready.

"I would love to." I said happily, snuggling into his side.

Edward took a breath, pausing. I looked up at him, waiting for whatever it was he had to say.

"I must tell you something about my family before you meet them. I've been debating when to tell you this and I think if I don't say it now, I never will."

"What is it, Edward?" I questioned him.

"Fuck," he muttered, as he tried to muster up the courage to tell me what he was trying to say.

"My family, Bella, is…" he paused searching for the right words. "My family has owned the business I own for many years. All the way back to when they first immigrated here."

He paused again.

I waited patiently for him to finish.

"Bella, you know I love you, right? And you love me."

"Of course. What is it, Edward? You're scaring me."

"Bella… I work for the mafia."

I paused looking at him.

"No, really," I laughed, "What is it?"

"That's it, Bella. I work for the mafia. Well to be more specific, I'm the mafia boss."

I frowned, taking it all in.

"You're…"

"Just know that I love you and would never hurt you on purpose, Bella. I love you with my whole being."

"I-I.." I stuttered. "What the fuck?" I pulled away bringing my knees up to my chin, my hands holding my face as I tried to take in what he had just told me.

"Why are you telling me this now? On our one year anniversary? Why couldn't you fucking tell me before?" I said, my voice getting louder.

"What was I supposed to say, Bella? _When_ was I supposed to say it? On the first date?" he tried to reason with me.

"Certainly not on our _one year anniversary_!"

"Bella! Please!" he said as I got up off the couch. "Where are you going?"

"I don't know where, but anywhere else," I told him.

"Wait, Bella!"

"Fuck you, Edward!" I screamed as I made my way to the bedroom to grab some clothes to change into, seeing as I was only wearing Edward's shirt.

"No, Bella! I'm not letting you leave."

"You're not _letting_ me leave? Fuck you, you're not my fucking boss."

"Bella, shut the fuck up and calm down! Just listen to me!"

"No! You had plenty of times to tell me! And you had to tell me tonight? And not even before we had sex? You fucking asshole!" I screamed, my eyes watering.

I heard the bedroom door slam looked up to see Edward standing in front of it.

"You're not leaving, Bella," he said sternly.

"I'm not afraid of you, Edward." I said, standing up to him.

Edward walked swiftly over to me and grabbed me, pushing me back into the wall.

"I fucking said, you're not leaving!"

"Fuck you!" I said, slapping his face.

Edward froze, his face turned to the left. His right cheek turning red. He slowly turned his head to look me in the eyes. The look on his face was scaring me to death.

_Okay now I'm afraid.  
_  
"I said you're not fucking leaving." he said evenly.

He threw me on the bed and turned toward the door. I thought he was about to leave, though all he did was lock the door. I started to feel apprehensive. I backed away from him as he made his way to me.

"S-stop," I stuttered.

"I'm never going to stop. I love you, Bella, and I'm not letting you leave me. No matter what happens."

I kept backing up until I reached the edge of the bed. I rolled of and kept backing up until I hit the window.

_Fuck_.

"Stop, please," I whimpered. Now I was scared. I didn't know what he was capable of. He was a fucking mafia boss for fuck's sake!

He came around the edge of the bed striding toward me, intent on proving himself.

When he got close I tried to duck around him, though it didn't work. Edward grabbed me by the shoulder's and pushed me against the window. He pressed his lips against mine, kissing me with so much passion.

I resisted at first. I pushed him away, I slapped his chest, I struggled as much as I could. It didn't help though. It only made him angrier. He pulled me forward and slammed me back against the window.

He kissed me again, and my defenses were down. I couldn't resist him anymore. My body was so in tune with his, I just couldn't stop myself. I moaned as Edward roughly grabbed my breast and played with my nipples. I was still wearing his shirt from earlier so he easily ripped it off, causing the buttons to fly off and every direction.

Edward grabbed my butt and lifted me up. His hand cupped me and rubbed my clit. "Who does this belong to?" he asked. I wrapped my legs around his waist and grinded against him.

"Ah, fuck, Bella. That feels so fucking good," he moaned. He slowly moved us back over to the bed. He placed me down on the edge, kneeling before me. Edward grabbed my legs and spread them why so that I was bare to him. He could see everything. His fingers rubbed against my clit again.

"You didn't answer my question, Bella. To whom does this belong to?" he said, nipping my clit.

"Ugh!" I moaned. "You, only you, Edward."

"You fucking got that right." He thrusted his fingers into me, pumping me hard and fast. I was quickly coming closer to my climax.

"Ugh! Edward! I'm gonna cum!" I shouted, gripping the bedsheets.

Just then he pulled out of me.

"What the fuck?" I screamed at him.

Edward lifted me up and placed me in the center of the bed. He pulled me close and spread my legs for him.

"I won't let you cum until you tell me your not leaving. Tell me you love me and your staying with me," he demanded.

I glared at him until I felt his cock slam into me.

"Ah, fuck! Edward!" I yelled out.

"That's it, Bella. Say my name, baby," he moaned, slamming into me so hard and fast.

"Uh, uh, uh!" I moaned in return. I felt myself getting close again. I thrusted in time with him. He slowed just as I was about to cum.

"Fuck!" I yelled, frustrated.

"Say it, Bella!" still moving in and out of me, slowly, so that I couldn't reach my climax.

"Ah, fuck," I screamed again. "I'm yours! I wont' leave!"

"Ever?" he questioned, moving a little faster.

I moaned, "Yes! I won't leave!"

"Tell me you love me," he demanded, thrusting just a bit faster then before.

"Ugh! I love you!" I shouted out.

"Fuck yes!" Edward yelled. He began thrust faster and faster, until we both came together. He turned us on our sides as we tried to catch our breaths.

"You won't leave, Bella. You can't leave me," he said in a forceful voice.

I turned to my side, knowing he was right. I could never leave him; I loved him too much. I fell asleep in Edward's arms.

* * *

The next morning:

I woke up in bed, and started to remember the events from yesterday. I turned to my side and tried to figure out what I wanted to do. I saw a breakfast tray on the nightstand. Edward must have made me breakfast while I was sleeping.

I know I love Edward. And it's not like he lied to me. I'm just not sure if I could deal with him being in the mafia. If I stayed with him and we got married and had children, I don't think I'd want my children to live that lifestyle. I don't want them to grow up to become killers or drug traders. That's definitely not the life I want for my children.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear Edward come in until I felt him sit on the edge of the bed behind me. He knew I wasn't asleep.

"Are you calm now, Bella? Can we talk?" he asked.

"Yes." I answered, taking a deep breath.

"I just want to tell you that I love you, Bella. I don't think I can live without you. And I don't want to." He whispered that last part.

"That's not entirely your decision, Edward. This affects both of us. I love you too, Edward, and I want to be with you, but I don't want our children to live like that. I don't want them to become killers. You can't tell me you haven't killed someone before."

He hesitated. "I have killed before, but it wasn't for business or profit. The men that I've killed deserved it. They killed innocent people or raped innocent children They've done something horrible to deserve death."

I thought that over. I believed he was telling the truth. He had killed but it had been for a 'good' cause. Was that justifiable?

_I just don't know anymore.  
_  
"Please, Bella. Please don't leave me." he begged, reaching for me and pulling me into his chest. I hugged him back.

_I love him too much to leave him.  
_  
"I won't," I whispered.

Edward pulled back. "You won't? You mean it?" he said with hope in his eyes.

"As long as you're not holding anything else back."

"That's all," he said in earnest.

"And don't surprise me like that again. Especially on our one year anniversary.

"I'm sorry about that. I knew that if I didn't tell you then, that I wouldn't gather the courage or say it to you a long time down the road. I can't live without you, Bella. I love you."

"I love you too."

***A/N:  
So what do you think? Let me know! Just remember: CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Any suggestions? Don't be afraid to tell me! I might just use it in my story ;)  
~Dee**

**"Buona sera, il mio amore." / "Good evening, my love."  
**


	6. Chapter 6

***A/N:**

** So I'm a pretty visual person and I have posted pictures of a lot of the things from my chapters. I just want to know if you guys actually look at them, because if you don't I don't want to waste my time putting them up there. So let me know please. Also, my beta said she wouldn't be available until later this month so I just went ahead and posted this because I didn't want to make you guys wait. So sorry for any mistakes. When she gets back I'll have her edit it and I'll repost it.**

**~Dee**

**PS: Don't forget to review! I love hearing from you guys! And don't be afraid to let me know about a mistake or give me a suggestion. You never know, I might just use it! ;) Now onto the story!**

One year and 2 weeks into relationship:

Today I was going to meet Edward's parents. I had forgiven him for not telling me about his…job. It's not like he lied to me. He does work in sales, just not the kind I assumed. I was however withholding from him, sex-wise, I mean. No sex until I initiated it. Edward was upset but I felt he needed to learn a lesson.

After that day two weeks ago Edward and I talked.

Flashback:

"_Edward, can we talk?" I asked him once we had finished dinner.  
_  
"_I don't like those words." Edward said cautiously.  
_  
"_We need to talk about yesterday and your…behavior."  
_  
"_My behavior?" he asked.  
_  
"_Edward, I love you. So much. But you can't treat me like this. Our relationship won't last if you keep this up. You know I love you and desire you and you're using it against me. And you can't threaten me. If you do, then this definitely won't work. And I want it to. I can see myself spending the rest of my life with you. I want to make this work."  
_  
_Edward was silent for a minute.  
_  
"_Do you understand what I mean?" I asked.  
_  
"_I think so. I want to make this work too, Bella. I love you, so much. I'm just worried you'll leave me. And I don't think I could live if you left."  
_  
"_We need to talk more too. I don't want our relationship to be just about sex, sex, and more sex." I hesitated before saying this next part. "I think we should take a break from having sex. Just for a little while."  
_  
"_Oh, but Bella!" he whined and groaned.  
_  
"_No, I think this is best. Do you promise to go along with this?"  
_  
_He sighed. "If you want this, I'll do my best. Until you say the word we won't have sex." he said reluctantly. "Do you know how long this might be for?" he said worriedly.  
_  
"_I don't know, Edward."  
_  
_He sighed again. "Alright. But what, exactly, do you mean by sex?" he grinned.  
_  
"_Edward!" he yelled. "No sex. Of any kind."  
_  
"_Alright." he said disappointed. "I'll do my best. And I promise we'll talk more."  
_  
End Flashback.

It was difficult for Edward. He was basically a sex addict. He tried to go along with it, but I think he was giving up. He wasn't forcing anything, but he was definitely trying to tempt me. I had to remain strong and resist it. It was hard, but I had a point to prove. I wasn't sure how long this would last for. I think Edward understood what I was trying to get at. He was definitely doing better. We talked often and today we were going to meet his parents.

I was a bit nervous. I would be meeting his whole family today. I really hoped they liked me. I was a wreck this morning, trying to find the right outfit. Not too fancy, but then again I didn't want to wear sweats. It kind of reminded me of Angela, my good friend.

Speaking of Angela, she had just gotten married about two months ago. I was her maid of honor. Angela made a beautiful blushing bride. Her dress was perfect and so was everything else. It was a nice, small wedding.

I've been standing in front of my closet, _still_ trying to figure out what to wear. I felt Edward's hands wrap around me.

"It doesn't matter what you wear, love. They will adore you, I know they will. I could help you relax, if you want..." he told me, his hands moving down in between my legs.

"Oh, yeah?" I said, playing along. "How's that?"

"Well," he said, smirking. His hands started roaming beneath my shirt. "It involves you and me, naked, in bed."

"Nope, you know the rule."

"Oh, but it's been _two_ weeks, Bella!" he whined.

"You need to learn that you can't take advantage of me like that. When I think you've learned the lesson, then we can have all the sex you want." I smirked.

_I'll probably regret saying that.  
_  
"Oh, Bella, you're going to regret saying that." he told me, giving me a _very_ lustful look. He kissed my neck, then let me go to take a shower.

I sighed, deciding to go with a strapless yellow dress with sweetheart bustline and pleated detail around the skirt, which stopped mid-thigh. I picked out some white flats and a pearl necklace that Edward had bought for me a month ago. He knew I disliked receiving gifts, but he went ahead anyways. I loved buying myself things. I was very independent. He did have good taste though.

I had just finished putting on some mascara when Edward stepped out of the bathroom completely naked. I think this was part of his strategy to seduce me. To annoy him, I started looking through the shelves of my vanity, not looking up at him.

I heard him sigh then walk closer to me. I turned and looked at him, shrugged then walked to the bathroom and smirked when my back was to him.

"Hey, Bella? Could you help me pick out something to wear for today?" he said, acting nonchalant.

"You have a wonderful sense of fashion. You'll do fine." I said still keeping up my game.

"But I can't choose. I want your opinion."

I rolled my eyes and walked directly into his closet, not sparing him a look.

"Here, wear this." I said, handing him a light green dress shirt and white pants. "This should look fine." I purposely held them just over his waist so I couldn't see his dick. I smirked, waiting for him to come up with another ploy.

"Ah, fuck, Bella! Come on! Let's just have a quickie before we leave!" he whined.

"No, you know the rule. Besides I'm all ready and I don't want to mess anything up." I said, remaining in charge.

"Fine." he pouted, getting dressed.

I mentally patted myself on the back while I walked out of the bedroom. I grabbed the white clutch I had laid on the table in the Foyer and waited for Edward.

He stepped out of the room and headed toward me.

"Ready?"

"Oh shoot! Here, hold my purse while I go get the dessert I made for tonight."

He sighed and took my purse as I quickly ran into the kitchen and pulled out the lemon meringue pie. I really hoped his family liked it.

I made my way back to Edward as he opened the door for me.

"Have I told you that you look beautiful tonight?" he asked.

"No, sir, you haven't." I smiled softly.

"Well then, Bella, my love, you could rival the goddess of beauty with the way you look tonight." he proclaimed, giving me a small chaste kiss.

"Thank you." I said with a smile.

"After you." he said motioning with his hands for me to lead the way.

Edward placed the car in park when we reached the front of the house. I audibly gulped when I saw it. It was so big! It was a beautiful European-style house. I noticed that it had a two-car garage on _both_ sides of the house.

"It's huge!" I exclaimed to Edward.

"It's actually quite small. Mom and Dad decided to down-size once Emmett, Alice and I left the house," he said nonchalantly.

"_This_ is down-sizing?" I couldn't believe it. Then again, Edward's family was _very_ wealthy.

Edward hopped out of the car and ran over to my side to open the car door for me, seeing as I was still holding the pie. He offered me his arm and escorted me to the front door. We climbed the stairs of the porch and Edward leaned forward to ring the doorbell.

A man dressed in a butler's outfit answered the door.

_Of _course _they would have a butler_.

"How are you Charles? Long time no see, old friend." Edward said brightly.

"Yes indeed, Sir. Much too long for my liking." Charles said sincerely. "This must be your girlfriend your mother goes on and on about, Mr. Edward. You are a beautiful young lady." he complimented me.

"Thanks," I whispered as I blushed as Edward looked at me with pride.

"She sure is," Edward said, beaming.

Charles moved out of the way to let us in. He took my pie and said, "I'll put this in the kitchen for later. Mrs. Masen will be delighted. She absolutely loves Lemon Meringue Pie."

As he walked away, I turned to Edward. "He's very nice." I said sincerely.

"We consider him part of the family." he said fondly.

"Oh Edward! It's so nice to see you dear! It's been far too long, dear. You must come by more often." a beautiful woman with caramel colored hair. She hugged Edward tightly and kissed his cheek.

"And you must be Isabella!" she said enthusiastically. "It's a pleasure to meet you! You're beautiful! Just as Edward said you were. You know he never brings girls home to meet his Father and I. Oh, but look at me, rambling while you're here standing by the door. Come in! Come in! Let's have a seat in the salon. Emmett and Alice have yet to arrive!"

Mrs. Masen hooked her arm and mine and led the way into the salon.

"Your house is beautiful, Mrs. Masen," I complimented.

"Why thank you dear! But none of that 'Mrs. Masen" nonsense! Mrs. Masen is my mother-in-law! Please, call me Esme." she said brightly.

"Alright." I said with a smile. "But you must call me Bella."

"Of course, dear!" she smiled in return.

Edward and I sat in the love seat as Mrs. Ma – I mean Esme, took a seat on the sofa. Edward placed his arm on my shoulder and pulled me in close. I was thankful for the support. Although this was going very well, I was still nervous. Just then a handsome man with blonde hair came in and kissed Esme on the cheek as he took a seat beside her.

"So," he began, "you must be the Isabella that Edward and my wife can't stop taking about."

"Carlisle!" Esme said, outraged.

"Please, Mr. Masen, call me Bella."

"Then you must call me Carlisle." he said with a warm smile.

_It's hard to believe they're all part of the Mafia. They seem so nice.  
_  
I looked up at Edward and smiled.

"So, Bella. What do you do for a living?" Esme asked, genuinely curious.

I turned to face her. "Well, I'm currently in school. I'll be a Senior this year at Columbia University. I'm majoring in English with a minor in Education. It's always been my dream to be a teacher, like my mother."

"And where are you parents living?" she asked.

I looked up at Edward when I felt him shake his head. "It's alright, Edward. She doesn't know." I turned to Esme and Carlisle. "My parents passed away a couple years ago."

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't know!" she said, apologizing.

"It's alright." I told her. "It was a drunk driver, they died on impact, so they didn't suffer much."

As I finished I heard the doorbell ring.

_Thank goodness! I didn't want it to get any more awkward then it was becoming.  
_  
I heard a loud booming voice greet Charles, then loud footsteps and heels were clicking from the hall, getting closer. I saw a tall, muscular man come around the corner first. I recognized him from TV as Emmett Cullen, the New York Giants star quarterback.

Behind Emmett, I saw a gorgeous blonde woman who I guessed to be his wife. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Edward told me she was in real estate, but I couldn't help but wonder why she wasn't a model or an actress.

"Emmett! Rosalie!" Esme exclaimed as she got up off the couch to give them hugs and kiss their cheeks.

"I missed you too, Mom." Emmett said sarcastically. "I saw you just yesterday but it seems like it's been years." he grinned.

Esme slapped her son with a sweet smile. "I can't be happy to see my sons and their lovely women? No come, sit down. Lord knows Alice loves to arrive fashionably late. She was very excited to meet Bella though, so she might arrive earlier."

Emmett and Rosalie turned toward Edward and I.

"Hey bro! How's life?" he asked as Edward stood to give him a "man hug." I stood as well, not really knowing what to do with myself.

Emmett's wife turned to me. "So you're Bella? It's so nice to meet you. You're all Edward talks about." she said, offering me a warm smile.

"Only good things, I hope."

"Of course!" Emmett boomed. "Now come here and give me a hug!" Emmett wrapped his arms around me and squeezed tight, lifting me a few inches off the floor. I giggled and hugged him back.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Emmett." I told him.

Emmett placed me back on my feet and grinned. "The pleasure is all mine."

Rosalie and Emmett also sat on the sofa beside Esme and Carlisle. We exchanged a few pleasantries until the doorbell rang again.

"That's Alice. Prepare yourself," he said with a grin.

"What?" I asked, but was suddenly pulled off the couch and wrapped in the embrace of a small woman. She was a tiny little thing. She pulled back and grinned.

_What is with this family and grinning?  
_  
"Oh! You _must_ be Bella! It's so nice to meet you! Edward never brings any girls home! I was starting to get a little worried! Oh, Bella! We're going to be the best of friends! I just know it! We can go shopping, paint each other's nails, go out to the movies together, and so much more! I'm so glad you're here!" she ranted.

_I see where she got that ranting from.  
_  
I smiled. "It's lovely to meet you too, Alice. I'm sure we'll become great friends."

A man with blonde curly hair stepped up and offered me his arm. "Hello, ma'am. I'm Jasper, Alice's husband. It's lovely to meet you, Bella. I've heard so much about you." he said in a Southern drawl.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Jasper," I smiled.

I returned to my seat next to Edward on the loveseat as Jasper sat in a chair and Alice on his lap.

Charlie came in to tell us dinner was ready. We stood and made our way to the dinning room. The Masen family sure knew how to raise their boys, they all held out the chairs for their women. After the women were seated, the men took theirs.

Esme and Carlisle sat at the ends of the table. I ended up sitting next to Esme and Edward, with Alice on Edward's other side next to Carlisle. Emmett was seated across from me and next to Rosalie. Jasper sat across from Alice.

The main course came out and it smelled delicious.

"For dinner tonight we have Lamb Chops in a Cherry and Port sauce on a bed of rice, with a side of grilled vegetables. We also have prepared a Greek salad. For dessert, Ms. Bella has made a lemon meringue pie.

"Oh how thoughtful! How did you know it was my favorite?" Esme said.

I smiled, "Lucky guess."

Edward smiled at me and I smiled back.

* * *

Dinner was wonderful. Edward's family was wonderful. I was slowly becoming more comfortable. The Masen's made me feel so at home, like I was with my own family.

My dessert was a hit. It went by very quickly, and everyone complimented my cooking.

We moved back into the grand salon to relax and make some conversation.

"So, Esme, Edward told me that you designed and furnished his place. It's beautiful. And you've done a wonderful job with your house. It's very tasteful. Is that your career or your hobby?" I asked.

"Why thank you, Bella, dear. Interior design is my profession but I do treat it as a hobby as well. It…relaxes me."

We exchanged a few more pleasantries before it was time to leave.

"Well mother, father, I believe it's time for us to go." Edward said. "It's getting quite late."

"Of course, dear." Esme said, getting up out of her seat. "We will walk you to the door."

Carlisle and the rest of the Masen family rose from their seats to escort us out. We said our goodbyes in the foyer.

"Bella, it was wonderful to meet you. Please don't be afraid to come by. I would love your company." Esme told me.

"Of course," I said. "I would love to."

Esme hugged me then stepped aside to let Carlisle through.

"It was lovely to meet you, Bella. Don't be a stranger," he said with a smile and hugged me.

"It was lovely to meet you, too."

I hugged Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper, goodbye as Edward held the front door open for me.

"Are you ready?" he said.

I smiled at him. "Yes." I took his pro-offered arm and he walked us to the car and opened the door for me. The Masen's stood on the porch and waved as we drove away.

"Your family is amazing, Edward."

"They are, aren't they." he smiled.

"Phew!" I sighed as I stepped in our penthouse. "I'm so tired. I think I'll go to bed now."

"Alright." Edward said, stepping through the door behind me. "I think I might go to bed now, as well."

We made our way to the bedroom and changed. Edward wore boxers and I wore a nightgown that Edward had bought me. He liked buying me things, especially nightwear. Lingerie, underwear, bras, nightgowns, you name it.

We got and bed and Edward wrapped his strong arms around me.

"What? You're not going to make a pass at me?" I asked, surprised.

"No, I'm just going to wait for you to say the word. Besides I'm tired of being put down," he muttered.

I turned to face him and smiled. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you, too," he smiled.

I snuggled into him and fell asleep.

* * *

The next day:

I was sitting by the window in the living room reading one of my books. I so absorbed in the story that I didn't hear the door open or Edward's footsteps into the room.

"Ahem," he cleared his throat.

I looked up to see Edward in his work suit holding something behind his back.

"Hey, babe. How was work?" I asked. "What's that behind your back?"

"Work was fine. And what I have behind my back is a present for you."

"It's not another piece of lingerie is it? Edward had taken to buying me a whole bunch of lingerie as well as underwear, bras, and nightgowns.

"No, this is something you will love." he smiled. "Come here."

I got up, looking at him suspiciously. I stopped in front of him. "Okay," I said carefully. "What is it?"

"I would like you to meet the newest member of our family." He pulled whatever it was from behind his back.

"A dog!" I exclaimed happily. We had discussed having a pet, but I never thought we'd actually do it. But there in front of me was the cutest blue-eyed husky I had ever seen.

"Oh, he is adorable!" I squealed as I reached out to take him. "Does he have a name?" I asked.

"No, he doesn't have a name." he said with a smile. "I thought I'd let you decide."

"Oh!" I said. I looked at the dog and thought for a minute. "I think I'll name him Apollo."

"That's a great name." Edward smiled. "So you like him?"

"Like him? Edward, I love him! Thank you so much!" I squealed again. I cuddled the little puppy in my arms, kissing his head.

"I'm glad," he said, kissing my forehead.

Edward had already bought food, and a cage, and all the other necessities and luxuries a dog could ever want. We put the dog in his cage and though he whined a little, he fell asleep quickly. He must have been so tired.

Edward went to take a shower before bed and I decided that tonight I would give Edward what he wanted. I went into my closet and picked out one of the many lingerie outfits he bought me.

I decided to go with the blue Satin Bustier with a g-string and garters and that Edward had bought about a month ago. He always said he liked me in the color blue. I wrapped myself in a robe to hide my outfit.

I sat down in a chair in the corner of the room where Edward wouldn't notice. A minute later he came out of the bathroom wrapped in just a towel.

"Bella?" he called out.

I kept quiet for a minute longer.

"Bella?" He sounded worried now.

"Someone's been a good boy lately. I think he deserves a present." I said in my best sexy voice.

Edward turned around and looked me over. He smiled and walked over to me as I stood up.

"Oh yeah? And what is my present?" he asked curiously.

"This," I smirked as I untied my robe and let it fall to the ground.

Edward froze and studied my body slowly, taking in every detail. He came forward slowly until he had me against the wall.

"And I can do whatever I want with this present?" he asked.

"As long as you don't break it," I told him.

"Can I rip off the wrapping?" he smirked.

"It's your present." I told him.

Edward pushed me against the wall and kissed me hard. Over the past two weeks, I had never really allowed Edward to kiss me, knowing that he might make me forget myself and let him have me. I moaned into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck.

I felt his hands on my breasts over the material. I heard a loud rip and felt the fabric call to the ground. Edward's hands cupped my breasts and played with them, his lips still on mine. His hands roamed to my butt and picked me up. I felt how hard he was, and boy was he hard.

"Edward." I moaned as I ground myself against him. He walked us over to the bed and threw me onto the bed. I laughed as he jumped on top of me and kissed and sucked my neck, trying to leave a mark.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard tonight in so many ways, you won't be able to walk at all tomorrow. Would you like that?" he whispered in my ear.

"Ugh." I moaned, wanting him to get on with it already.

"Patience," Edward told me as he kissed his way down my body. He spread my legs and held them up in the air. I grabbed them and held my legs close to my body, still straight up in the air. Edward gave me a lustful look as he disappeared behind my legs.

I felt his tongue on me then, licking me before he sucked me into his mouth.

"Ah!" I screamed.

"That's it, scream for me, baby."

I felt him slip two fingers into me, then immediately pushing them in and out of me, curling them and hitting my g-spot.

"Ah! Fuck!" I shouted out, coming closer to the edge.

He went faster and harder bringing me closer and closer until I climaxed.

"Edward!"

He pulled away after giving me one more lick. He let go of my legs and they fell on the bed. I looked down at him, trying to catch my breath. "My turn." I said sternly.

"Bella, you don't ha –."

"No. I want to. I have to." I interrupted him. I pushed him backward so that he fell on his back. I looked at his very hard cock and licked my lips. I hadn't given him a blowjob in a while, though I knew he wanted it. I knelt down and rubbed his cock before placing it in my mouth.

"Bella! Fuck!"

"Hmm." I hummed, still sucking his cock. Edward moaned at the vibrations.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! Bella, I'm coming!" he yelled, as he tried to pull me away. I stayed put though. I've never swallowed his cum before, but I wanted to try it and see what it felt like. I continued to suck as Edward kept trying to pull me off.

"Bella sto–," he tried to say but climaxed before he could finish talking. His cum went in my mouth and down my throat, and I swallowed all that he gave me. Once he was finished, I cleaned him off then let go with a pop.

"Ah, fuck, Bella. That was so fucking hot!" he said as he pulled me up, so that I was lying next to him. I smiled and kissed his neck.

"We're not done yet." he said as he got on his knees and turned me on my stomach. I laid flat on the ground as he spread my legs for him. He didn't waste anytime thrusting into me. His hand wormed their way to my breasts and he gripped them hard, squeezing them occasionally.

"Ugh! Edward!"

"Yeah! Fuck! You're so tight! So wet! Shit, Bella!" he yelled out. Edward grabbed my hips and pulled me up so that I was on my hands and knees.

"Ah! Fuck!" I screamed as he pushed deeper and faster inside of me. It felt amazing.

He kept up his pace until we both climaxed together.

"Edward!" I screamed as he kept pumping into me, riding out our orgasms. I fell forward on my stomach as Edward fell on me. We stayed like that for a minute too tired to move, trying to catch our breaths. Edward rolled to the side and held me close to him.

"That was a great present. I'm going to have to be a good boy more often," he smirked, kissing my neck.

I laughed, snuggling close.

"Oh no, no, no. I'm not finished with my present yet, missy." Edward said, turning me over. "There are a few more positions I'd like to try."

"Mmm." I moaned as I felt him moving in and out of me. I moved my hips so I could feel it go deeper in. "Ah."

I opened my eyes to find Edward on top of me, thrusting his dick in and out of me. He saw that I was awake and leaned in to give me a fiery passionate kiss. I opened my mouth to him as I moved in time with his thrusts.

"Shit, Bella," he moaned, moving faster.

"Ah! Edward!" I yelled out.

We came together as Edward kept thrusting in and out of my pussy.

"Ugh," he grunted, collapsing next to me. Both of us were breathing hard.

"What a way to wake up." I giggled.

Edward smirked. "How about a shower?" he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

I smirked right back and jumped, butt naked, out of bed and strutted my way to the bathroom with Edward hot on my heels.

* * *

Two and a half years into the relationship:

Edward was late. Again. Lately he had been working really hard and was coming home past midnight, only to leave again at 6 in the morning. Edward hadn't told me exactly what was going on, and I don't think he ever would. I could see that he was getting really frustrated with everything, so I tried to give him some distance.

Although we were trying to work out our relationship, Edward was having some problems. He would still get so jealous about stupid things. The waiter serving us, the guy at the cash register, the man in room 1836 who stopped by to offer his "assistance" for when Edward wasn't there.

I thought it was completely ridiculous. I knew it was difficult for Edward to control his jealousy, but I wanted him to make a better effort. I felt like he was starting to return to the way he was when we first started dating.

He was also getting a lot more physical as a result of the jealousy. Always having to have his arm around me when there were other men in the room. And it seemed like we had sex _all _the time. It was really nice, but it was for the wrong reasons. It was like he had to prove that he was mine.

I was getting really close with his family, especially the girls. Esme was a sweetheart, and I considered her a second mother. Alice and Rosalie were like the sisters I've never had. We would go out to lunch together and shop together, offering each other our opinions and such. It was a lot of fun and I loved them very much.

Since Edward was late again, I decided to take Apollo for a walk. Edward and I usually went together because, again, he was becoming very jealous and protective of me. He didn't like me going out by myself. He actually tried to have his bodyguards follow me whenever I went out but I refused. I didn't like the idea of people following me and watching my every move.

I grabbed my coat, gloves, and scarf, seeing as it was cold outside, and called for Apollo. He had gotten so big. He had become a good companion of mine, following me around the house and cuddling with me when Edward wasn't home. I felt very safe with him.

Apollo came running around the corner. "Stop." I commanded, and like the good boy he was he followed my instruction. "Sit." I told him and he did just that. I attached the leash to his collar and grabbed a few plastic bags to pick up his doggy poop. "Ready?" I asked him. I had grown used to talking to Apollo as if he could understand and talk back. I felt lonely in this penthouse all by myself. Edward didn't want me to go out without him.

"We'd better go before daddy gets home." I said. I didn't want to get in trouble if he caught me going out without him. We went down the elevator and exited the lobby, stepping onto the sidewalk and making a right. I made my way to Central Park and let Apollo do his business. I took the time to reminisce about this past year or so.

Flashback:

"_Bella!" I heard Edward yell as he came inside the door.  
_  
"_What, honey?" I said, meeting him in the foyer.  
_  
"_Meet anyone new today?" he asked with a glare.  
_  
"_What are you talking about?" I asked confusedly.  
_  
"_You know exactly what the fuck I'm talking about, Bella. What's the name of that boy you were talking to at the grocery store?"  
_  
"_What?" I said in disbelief. "How did you know I went to the grocery store?"  
_  
"_Answer my question, Bella." he said angrily.  
_  
"_No! You answer mine! How the fuck did you know I went to the grocery store?"  
_  
"_That's my business. Now tell me who that fucker you were taking to was."  
_  
"_Fuck you, Edward," I yelled at him as I made my way to the kitchen. I couldn't believe he was spying on me! This is ridiculous.  
_  
"_Don't you fucking walk away from me! I'm talking to you!" he yelled back, following me into the kitchen.  
_  
_Furiously, I turned to face him and stuck my finger in his chest. "Are you fucking spying on me? Do you have someone following me? I told you that I don't want your 'henchmen' following me anywhere!"  
_  
"_For the last fucking time, Bella, answer the fucking question!" he yelled.  
_  
"_I don't know who the fuck you're talking about!" I screamed at him.  
_  
"_The fucker who you were flirting with! The one who practically followed you around the store and carried your groceries to the Goddamn car! That's who I'm fucking talking about."  
_  
"_Are you fucking _kidding_ me right now? He just offered to help me carry the heavy things that I bought at the store! And I didn't fucking flirt with him."  
_  
"_That's not what I was told it looked like."  
_  
"_Yes, Edward. I am so unsatisfied with you that I jump on every guy that looks at me. I flirted with him then asked him to fuck me. Because I _obviously_ don't get it enough from you, _Edward," _I said sarcastically. "I snuck out of the house after I got back and went to his apartment and fucked the shit out of him."  
_  
"_Don't fuck around, Bella!" Edward yelled.  
_  
"_I didn't fucking flirt with _anyone_, Edward. And if you don't believe that, then fuck you." I made my way to the hallway leading to the bedroom but instead of turning into our bedroom, I turned into the guest room and slammed the door.  
_  
"_What the fuck are you doing?" I heard Edward scream through the door.  
_  
"_I'm sleeping in here. I can't be around you right now." I told him, taking deep breaths to calm myself.  
_  
"_The _fuck_ you are." he menacingly said through the door. I heard pounding on the door. Edward was trying to fight his way in here. I didn't know how strong the door was or if it would hold but I backed away just in case.  
_  
_The door cracked in half and Edward stormed in the room. "I told you not to walk away from me." he said coldly.  
_  
"_You stay away from me, Edward. We both need to calm down before we do something we'll regret." I said as I backed away, afraid of how angry he was. That didn't stop him though. He backed me right into the wall.  
_  
"_I'm going to give you one more chance to tell me the truth, Bella." he said, suspiciously calm.  
_  
_I took a deep breath and looked him in the eye. "I didn't do anything wrong. Believe what you want, but I advise you to think wisely about what you do next."  
_  
_Edward stepped forward and was pressed against me, my back flat against the wall. He tucked his head into my neck and wrapped his arms around me. "I'm sorry, Bella. I don't know why, but I just get so jealous. Like I would kill any man who even glanced at you. It's so hard to control." he said weakly.  
_  
_I sighed and wrapped my arms around him. "Do you really not trust me?" I whispered.  
_  
"_Of course I do. It's just that I don't trust all those other guys. I'm afraid that you'll find someone better then me and leave me."  
_  
"_Edward." I paused, figuring out how to go about this. I lifted his head up so we were looking at each other in the eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you? I love you. I'm not going anywhere. You have nothing to worry about." I kissed him chastely. He immediately tried to deepen it, but I pulled back.  
_  
"_No, Edward. No more tonight."  
_  
_He sighed knowing why I had denied him. "Alright."  
_  
End Flashback.

Edward was really upset that day, but he didn't need to be. I understand that he does trust me. And though I realize that, it's still hard for me not to be angry at him when he asks me questions about where I'm going and who I was going to be with. He sometimes didn't even 'allow' me out of the house. That was what usually upset me the most, though he is getting better.

Flashback:

"_Edward," I moaned out as he pounded into me. I was resting on my shoulders, my back arched off the bed. Edward was kneeling in front of me holding my legs at his hips thrusting into me.  
_  
"_Ah! Edward! I screamed in pleasure. He was moving so deep inside of me, I don't think I could stand this for much longer.  
_  
"_Ugh!" he grunted as he moved faster.  
_  
_We came together and my back fell down on the bed as Edward collapsed backwards, his head hitting the pillow.  
_  
"_Fuck that was so good." he moaned.  
_  
_I rolled onto my side, getting on my hands and knees as I crawled up to rest my head on his chest. "I'll agree to that." We stayed like that for a while, just enjoying each other's company.  
_  
"_I'm going to miss this." I said softly.  
_  
"_What does that mean?" Edward asked me suspiciously.  
_  
"_Well, I'm going to start teaching this year. I'll be busy working grading papers and tests. I won't have so much free time."  
_  
"_I don't like that," Edward said.  
_  
"_Me neither, though I can't wait to start teaching."  
_  
_Edward stayed quiet. I looked up and saw he was staring at the ceiling.  
_  
"_What's wrong, babe." I asked him.  
_  
"_I don't like that you're going to be alone. It's dangerous out there, Bella." he said, looking me in the eyes with a fierce expression.  
_  
"_Edward." I chuckled. "I'm just teaching at the high school. It's safe. I'll be inside all day with the kids and the other staff there. Not to mention they have security."  
_  
"_Everything is more dangerous when you're involved with the Mafia, Bella," he said seriously.  
_  
_I stayed quiet, thinking about what he just said. "Edward, I'm not going to stay in the penthouse everyday for the rest of my life. I'll go insane.  
_  
"_I need and want to teach. It's something that I love, Edward. If you want me to give that up, then we need to seriously re-evaluate this relationship. I would never ask you to give up something you loved to do."  
_  
"_Look Edward. What if I let one of your henchmen escort me to and from work?" I bargained.  
_  
_Edward was silent, thinking it over. "I take you to work in the morning and you'll be escorted home by two of my men."  
_  
_I knew he wouldn't budge, so I reluctantly agreed.  
_  
End Flashback.

I was happy that Edward talked it over with me; he told me how he felt and what he'd be more comfortable with, what would help him not worry as much.

I thought back to when I had gone to Angela's wedding. Edward, of course, was my date.

Flashback:

"_Bella! I'm so nervous! What if I trip while I'm walking down the aisle?" she asked me worriedly.  
_  
"_Everything is going to be perfect, Angela. Just you wait and see. This is going to be one of the best days of your life. You'll cherish this day always. You and Ben were meant to be." I encouraged her.  
_  
_She sighed, giving me a nervous smile. "Thanks, Bella. You always know how to calm me."  
_  
"_What are friends for?" I smiled in return.  
_  
"_It's time!" Jessica squealed, bursting into the room.  
_  
"_Are you ready?" I asked her.  
_  
"_Ready as I'll ever be."  
_  
_We walked together to the closed door leading to the church. I turned to Angela.  
_  
"_I'm so happy for you, Angela. You're going to live a wonderful, happy life. This is your happily ever after." I said with a few tears in my eyes.  
_  
"_I love you, Bella." she whispered, hugging me. "You're the best friend a girl could ask for."  
_  
_I pulled away and got in line. The doors opened and we slowly made our way down the aisle. Angela had told us that once we got to the end we could sit down. Edward was waiting for me there.  
_  
_I got to the altar and went to take my seat beside him. He grinned as he put his right arm around me and held my hand with his. I smiled back then turned to look back at Angela. She looked beautiful. She was smiling so widely and when I turned to look at Ben, he was doing the same. He could take his eyes off of her.  
_  
_They were saying their vows and Edward kissed my cheek. I looked at him with tears in my eyes and saw how intense his stare was. His eyes held promise. That one day that would be us up there on the altar. I smiled softly, and wormed my way closer into his side, placing my head on his shoulder to watch the rest of the beautiful ceremony.  
_  
_It was finally ending and all that was left were the "I do's." When it was Ben's turn, Edward leaned close and whispered in my ear "I do." I turned and smiled at him, giving him a chaste kiss.  
_  
Oh, how I love him.

_I turned back in time to see the newlyweds kiss. They turned together, never letting go of each other as they made their way down the aisle.  
_  
End Flashback.

I guess my mind had wandered off, because I had ended up back at the penthouse, in front of the door. I shrugged and opened the door. I placed my keys in the bowl by the door and placed my coat and other things on a chair in the foyer. I walked in and noticed Edward sitting in the living room. I paused looking at him, scared that he would be angry that I went out by myself. Though what he did surprised me.

"Welcome home, honey. How was your walk with Apollo?" he asked with a smile.

I hesitated, studying him to see if he was hiding his anger.

"Um, good?" I said, still unsure of what was going to happen. "I'm sorry, I meant to get back before you got home. I didn't want to worry you." I blurted out.

"It's alright, you're home, safe and sound."

I walked over and sat next to him.

"I trust you, Bella." he said.

I smiled and hugged him, happy that he was making an effort to control his anger. I leaned up and kissed him, licking his lips. He opened his mouth for me, though he would not let me dominate this kiss.

Edward brought his hands to the bottom of my shirt and pulled it up and off of me. He threw it across the room, not concerned in the least of where it landed. Neither was I.

I reached for his shirt and tore it open, buttons flying every which direction. Edward pulled it off his arms and reached back for me picking me up and carrying me into our bedroom. He placed me on the ground and continued to undress me as I resumed my mission of getting him naked.

We accomplished our goal and Edward picked me back up and placed me on the edge of the bed, spreading my legs wide.

"Just do it, Edward. I need you in me right now." I demanded. I didn't want to wait any longer.

Thankfully Edward did just as I asked. He thrust into my wet and waiting pussy.

"Ah! Edward!" I called out.

"Fuck, yes!" he grunted, pumping in and out of me.

I was so close to coming and when I was about to reach my climax, Edward pulled out of me.

"Edward! What the fuck!" I screamed, frustrated.

Edward didn't say anything as he pushed my on the bed. He pushed my legs apart with his knee and lowered his body closed to mine.

"I want to take this slow, Bella. Tonight I'm going to make love to you. Nice, slow and sweet," he whispered in my ear.

_My pussy is soaking wet now.  
_  
I smiled and pulled him close to kiss his luscious lips. He licked my lower lip and I gladly opened my mouth for him, swirling my tongue around his. I moved his weight onto his elbows as he positioned himself at my entrance. He slowly pushed into me with a groan.

"Bella," he grunted.

"Mmm," I moaned in return.

Edward slowly moved in and out of me, kissing my neck and rubbing my clit. We were both coming closer to the edge. Edward never moved any faster though. He maintained his slow and steady pace that I eagerly matched.

I screamed his name as I came. Edward sighed my name as he found his release.

"Edward," I smiled. "That was fantastic."

He raised himself on his elbows and looked at me for a minute before speaking.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too." I said, still smiling.

"Bella…I'll always love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Me too," I said as I closed my eyes and snuggled into him.

"No, Bella, listen/" he said lying on his side and looking down at me. "I love you, Bella. So much. I promise to love you and cherish you for the rest of my life and long after that. Will you marry me, Bella?

I lay there next to him, speechless. My eyes began to water and I reached my hands up to wipe away the tears.

Edward leaned forward to reach his nightstand and pulled out a box. "I wanted to take you to an expensive dinner and then on a moonlit walk around the city, but I knew you would want something simple. I'll ask this one more time, Bella."

"Will you make me the happiest man on this earth and do me the honor of marrying me, Bella?" he asked, opening the box to reveal the most beautiful ring I had ever laid my eyes on.

Much to my complete horror, I started crying. My crying soon turned into sobbing. I sat up and placed my hands over my face to hide my tears.

Edward sat up as well, placing his hands on the sides of my head. "It's – it's alright if you don't want to right now. You can take the time to think it over, Bella." he said sadly.

I shook my head and looked up at him. "Yes! Yes, yes, yes! I want to marry you, Edward! So much! I love you!" I sobbed out as I lunged myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck, placing small kisses all over his face.

I felt Edward's hands on the sides of my face and he pulled me back. I could see he was smiling widely, happily. "I love you, Bella, so much. I promise to make you the happiest woman on earth!" He pulled my face close to his and he kissed me passionately. He pulled back sooner then I wanted.

"May I place the ring on your finger?" he asked, smiling widely.

"Yes!" I cried, holding out my finger for him to slip the ring on.

I looked down at it, tears blurring my vision. "It's beautiful, Edward. I really hope you didn't put a dent in your bank account." I said, half-teasing.

"It fit's perfectly. And I didn't spend any money. This ring is my grandmother's engagement ring. My mother gave it to me when I turned eighteen. She told me to give it to the woman I fell in love with." he said, smiling at the memory. "My grandparents were married for seventy years. I think it will bring us luck."

"I'm sure it will." I smiled, admiring the ring. I looked up to find Edward grinning at me. I leaned in and kissed him. He leaned me back then rolled over so that I was on top. I positioned my hips so that he was right over my entrance. He pushed in and slowly started pumping in and out of me.

"I love you, Bella. Always."

* * *

Three years into the relationship:

I couldn't believe it. I was getting married today. Edward and I decided that we didn't want to wait long to get married, so we decided to be married on the anniversary of our first date.

I had asked Edward for a small wedding; that was all I really wanted. Just friends and close family, although the only family there would be Edward's. He told me he would do his best but that he had a big family and many would feel insulted if they weren't invited.

So I told him to invite who he had to. I had hoped it wouldn't be a lot, but I didn't realize he had so many family members! And _then_ there were his family friends who were "considered family" and would be insulted as well if they weren't invited.

Oh well, I'm not going to dwell on it now. The day is here and I'm going to make the best of it. Even if there _were_ three hundred people here today.

I had asked Angela to be my maid of honor. She had always been there for me. I also asked Alice and Rosalie to be part of my bridal party. They had agreed wholeheartedly.

Alice's one condition was that she organizes the whole wedding. That was fine with me. I told her though, that I had veto power. I must say that she did a wonderful job.

She had convinced me to have the wedding at Central Park. It was fitting since that is where we had first confessed our love for each other. I smiled at the memory. We were going to have the reception at Gotham Hall, which was conveniently close to the wedding ceremony.

The color theme of the wedding was red and white, the inspiration being my dress. I hadn't liked it when I first saw it but Alice urged me to try the dress on and from the moment I saw myself in the mirror I loved it.

The dress was made of luster satin complete with embroidery and pearl and crystal beading. It was strapless that laced up in the back. The dress also had a semi-cathedral train that was the color of a red rose. Alice had also forced me to buy a pair of red satin peep to platform high heels accented with a small bow. I had to admit they were cute. I had also chosen a veil that came down to below my breasts that were trimmed in red.

Alice told me that the boys would be wearing a two-button tux with a red vest and red tie. He would also have a red rose pinned to his lapel. Edward and his groomsmen, as well as the ring bearer, would wear the same thing. I didn't mind because I knew Edward would look amazing in whatever he wore, although I prefer nothing at all.

We picked strapless satin ball gowns with a sash around the waist for the bridesmaids. I was very satisfied with the turn out. Alice, Rosalie, and Angela looked wonderful in the dresses. They would carry a small bouquet of white roses in contrast to my red rose bouquet.

The bodices of the flower girl dresses were sleeveless and red. The skirt was made out of tulle, with rose petals circling the bottom of it. It also came with a headband with deep red roses. They would carry red baskets filled with red and white rose petals to throw to the floor as the walked. Edward's two young cousins loved the dresses and were very excited.

Alice had insisted on having a white arbor filled with red roses for us to be married under. When I saw it being set up the yesterday I had to admit it did look wonderful. Edward had advised me to never doubt Alice and I'm glad I didn't. Apparently she had great intuition.

"Bella?" I was pulled from my thoughts.

"Yes, Alice?"

"You've been staring out that window for a while now. Is something wrong?" she asked, concerned.

"No, I was just…reminiscing." I said with a small smile.

"Well, it's time for you to get ready."

I looked down at her and saw that she was finished getting ready. I rose from my chair by the window in our hotel room. Edward had suggested we stay in hotel rooms the night before. I thought it was ridiculous; a waste of money. We had a perfectly nice apartment right next to Central Park. Of course what Edward wanted, he got.

I made my way to from the bedroom past the second bedroom (why I needed two bedrooms I had no clue) and walked into the living room. Rosalie was just getting out of the chair, her makeup finished.

"Your turn." Rosalie said walking toward me with a smile and grabbing my elbow. She led me to the chair where the makeup professional was waiting. Again another waste of money. I could apply my own makeup fine, thank you.

I tried my best to sit still. I could tell I was frustrating the lady doing my makeup. So, in an effort to calm her, I thought of Edward.

I hadn't seen him since yesterday. We had the dinner rehearsal last night and then my bridesmaids stole me from him, telling me they had to make sure we didn't do anything "naughty" before the ceremony. One look at Edward and I knew they were right. I could tell that he was thinking of making love to me before our wedding, though it was prevented. Alice even threatened to castrate Edward if he came anywhere near my room.

I also thought about our honeymoon. Edward had refused to tell me where we were going and had asked Alice to pack my clothes. I had no idea where we were going and I didn't even know what type of clothes I was bringing. I should trust Edward though; he always makes everything so perfect.

"All done," the lady sighed in relief.

"Oh, Bella! You look wonderful! I can't wait to see you in the dress!" Angela exclaimed.

I stood and made my way to where the dress was hanging. I smiled as I, again, thought about today. About how it was _finally_ here. My friends came over to help me get into the dress. Alice pulled my garter up my let while I blushed. Once I was in the dress, all laced up, I turned to face the mirror.

"I don't look like myself at all!" I said in wonder.

"You don't like it?" Rose asked worriedly.

"No, no! I love it! I look beautiful! Edward won't recognize me." I looked down shyly.

"Bella!" Angela said loudly. "Don't ever say that you aren't beautiful. All the makeup did was enhance your already beautiful features."

"She's right, Bella," said Alice. "Don't ever doubt how beautiful you are."

"You're one of the prettiest girls I know." Rosalie said with a smile.

I laughed. "How can you say that, Rose? You're the most beautiful woman in the world. I pale in comparison to you." I muttered.

I heard Rosalie sigh. "Bella, I am envious of you."

I looked up at her in disbelief. "Are you kidding? _Envious_? Of _me_?"

"You are naturally beautiful. I wish I had that. You don't need makeup to look beautiful. Don't roll your eyes at me! I mean it! You're gorgeous! And you don't even know it! That's what makes you beautiful to everyone! You think you're just some "Plain Jane." You don't flaunt your beauty; you're very modest. That's what makes everyone love you so much. It's what makes Edward love you so much."

I stood there, stunned by what she said. I didn't say anything back to her. What was there to say? The silence was interrupted by Alice's phone.

"Hello?" she said into the phone. "Alright, thanks," she replied, hanging up.

"The limo is here."

I felt butterflies in my stomach. What if I fell while I walked down the aisle? What if I messed up my vows?

"Bella. Calm down, sweetie. You'll do just fine," Angela told me calmly. She always knew what I was thinking. I took a deep breath.

"Alright. I'm ready to get married,. I said excitedly.

The door opened and Esme stepped in.

"Wait, Bella! I have something for you."

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"It's some jewelry; a necklace and matching earrings. It was my grandmother's. I thought they would match your dress. I want you to have them. They're sort of a 'welcome to the family' gift." she said, her eyes moist with tears.

I could feel my eyes tear up as well. "Oh, Esme!" I stepped closer and wrapped my arms around her. "I'm so happy to be a part of your family. I love you all! Very much!"

"Oh, Bella! Don't cry!" she sobbed.

"Yes, please don't." Alice said. "I don't want to have to retouch your makeup seeing as Gianna left."

I stepped back and took a few more deep breaths. Once I was calm enough, I had Esme help me put on the jewelry. It was absolutely beautiful. The necklace was a beautiful heart-shaped ruby with an outline of sparkling diamonds. The earrings were the same.

"Thank you so much." I said to Esme. "It's beautiful. I will treasure it always."

"I know you will." she smiled at me.

After that we made our way down to the limo to make our way to the ceremony.

* * *

"Are you ready, Bella?" Angela asked me. The flower girls and bridesmaids were already making their way down the long aisle.

"Yes." I sighed. "I just wish my parents were alive and here with me. I wish my father could walk me down the aisle." I whispered sadly.

"Oh, but they are here with you. Just in spirit. I didn't know your parents, but I do know that they would be so proud of you, Bella. And they wouldn't want you to dwell on the fact that they can't physically be here."

I smiled at her. "Thank you, Angela. You always know what to say."

"That's what best friends do." she smiled back.

"Alright. I'm ready."

With that, Angela turned and walked around the screen blocking us from view. I waited until I heard the tune I would walk down the aisle to.

"Here I go."

I walked around the screen and started making my way to the altar. To Edward. He was the first thing I saw. I was grinning so widely, and my smile matched his. It took all I had within me not to run to him.

I finally made it to his side and he offered me his hand, which I gladly took. I wanted to kiss him but I had to wait until the end of his ceremony. When I would be his _wife.  
_  
I didn't pay much attention to the priest giving the sermon. I was completely concentrated on Edward. He mouthed the words 'I love you' which made me smile. I mouthed the words back to him, which made him smile as well.

"Isabella Marie Swan, do you take Edward Anthony Masen to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold for this day forward? For richer or poorer? In sickness and in health, forever and an eternity?"

I smiled inwardly at the priests words. Edward had asked him to say that last sentence. Later when I had asked him why he told me that I was his forever, just as he was mine. For forever and an eternity?

The smile spread across my face as I looked into Edward's eyes and answered the priest's question.

"I do."

Edward smiled in return as the priest repeated his question. His smile stayed on his beautiful face as he answered.

"I do. For forever and an eternity."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." The priest turned to smile at Edward. "You may now kiss your bride."

I grinned as Edward pulled me close and kissed me hard. He placed his arm behind my back and bent me over. I grabbed onto his shoulders in fear of falling but he never let me go. I barely registered the applause of the audience as Edward kissed me.

He pulled away and looked at me in the eye as he said, "I love you, Mrs. Masen."

"As I love you, Mr. Masen."

* * *

Alice had planned our reception at Gotham Hall. It was beautiful. There was fabric draped from the chandelier that flowed down to the edges of the room. There were roses everywhere; red ones and white ones. The centerpieces were tall and filled with more roses. The tablecloth was white with rose petals spread over it. The China… The dance floor was big. We needed a lot of room to fit our guests. We had hired a classical band as well as a DJ. The band would play first to which most of the adults would dance. Then it would be the DJ's turn for our younger guests to enjoy. Again, a waste of money.

It wasn't a far drive so we got there quickly. Edward and I didn't have much time to ourselves. We had to stand by the door and greet our guests; thank them for coming.

Edward had _so _many relatives. And he knew the name of each and everyone. He would introduce us and I would smile and thank them. Then they would be on their way.

Once we had finished greeting the guests, Edward and I walked over to our table that we shared with our wedding party. As soon as we were seated the guests clanged their glasses together.

I turned to Edward in confusion. "What does that mean?"

I smiled sweetly at me. "It means they want us to kiss."

"Oh," I blushed.

"Well we _must_ appease our guests. It would be rude if we ignored them," he grinned.

"I suppose you're right." I said playing along.

Edward leaned in slowly and our lips connected. It was a short chaste kiss but as Edward pulled away he licked my lower lip. I opened my eyes and saw he was smirking.

I blushed yet again, thinking dirty thoughts.

_Oh, what I want to do with that tongue.  
_  
"Shall we dance?" Edward asked.

"Yes." I whispered.

He stood and offered his hand, which I accepted. He led the way to the dance floor where the DJ spoke into the microphone.

"_Ladies and gentlemen. For the first time, may I present to you: Mr. and Mrs. Edward Masen."  
_  
The music began and Edward started twirling me around the dance floor. We were happy and laughing. This is the best day of my life.

"I love you, Bella. You've made me the happiest man alive." Edward whispered in my ear.

I smiled and rested my head on his chest. "I've never been happier, Edward."

The song soon ended and a new one began. Edward excused himself to dance with Esme. I realized that if my parents were still alive I would be dancing with my father. I smiled sadly at Edward and his mother dancing. I slowly made my way back to the table when I was interrupted.

"May I have the pleasure of dancing with the beautiful bride?"

I turned and smiled. "Of course Carlisle. The pleasure is all mine."

"Oh I doubt that." he smiled back. He took my hand and led me back to the dance floor. We circled the dance floor, laughing and joking until we were interrupted by Emmett asking me for a dance. I blushed, as Carlisle acted hurt that I had accepted Emmett's offer. I kissed Carlisle on the cheek and turned to begin dancing with Emmett.

We twirled and twirled around the floor. Emmett had a lot of energy and it took a lot to keep up with him. I was almost relieved when Jasper asked to dance with me. He bowed like the gentleman he is and kissed my hand before he moved us around the dance floor. He smiled and made polite conversation, which I returned.

I liked Jasper very much. Not that I didn't like the whole Masen family. I loved them for many reasons, but Jasper and me got along very well. We were both very relaxed and I enjoyed his company.

When the song was finished Jasper returned me to my husband. Edward took my hand and led us back to our table for dinner.

The night was long and we danced for most of it. It was getting close to the time for Edward and I to leave for our honeymoon. Alice pulled me away from my husband so I could dress for wherever we were headed. When I was finished I headed back down to meet Edward. There was a limo waiting for us as we walked through the crowd of well-wishers. We hugged Edward's family, then got into the limo.

"So, husband. Where are we headed?" I asked as I snuggled into him, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Well, my wife, I'll only tell you that we're heading to the airport. Nothing else."

"Oh, but Edward!" I complained.

"No, no buts. The only butt allowed is your naked one." he smirked, grabbing my ass.

"Only if yours is naked too." I winked.

Edward playfully growled at me, biting my bottom lip before giving me a kiss. The car stopped before we could go any further. Edward slid out of the limo before turning to help me out. Our driver took our baggage out of the trunk. I turned to help him but Edward stopped me.

"He's going to check them in for us."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Nope, you're not going to find out where we're going until we're there. Nothing you can do can change my mind."

"What if I refuse to sleep with you?" I said playfully.

Edward smirked before saying, "Oh, that's fine with me." I frowned at what he said. "There won't be much sleeping for us."

"Edward! You know what I mean!"

"Come, il mio amore, let's get on our plane."

"Fine," I muttered. "I may have lost the battle, but I haven't lost the war yet. I will find out where we're going." I turned to see an airplane. I looked around confused. "Why are we here? Don't we have to check in?"

"Nope. I have my own private plane. We don't need to go through any of that stuff."

"This humongous thing is your _private jet_?" I said, stunned. Although I shouldn't have been. I knew Edward was loaded.

Edward just laughed as he led us onto the airplane and yet again, I was stunned.

This plane had _everything_! An elevator, a bedroom, a garage, a boardroom, a _steam room_! There was even a concert hall and a room with glass on the bottom so you could see what you were flying over! It was quite ridiculous if you ask me.

"Bella you have to get used to this. I have the money to afford these things."

"I know, I know. I will, it's just I'm not used to this yet. I will be though."

"Come, we must get seated so we can take off. Then there is a bedroom calling for us."

"Edward! I don't want to have sex on an airplane!" I muttered.

"Please, Bella. Don't you want to be a part of the mile high club?" he smirked.

I smirked right back. "I will if you tell me where we're going."

"Nope, I'm not telling you. But I _will_… persuade you to join the club." he grinned.

I rolled my eyes. "I'd like to see you try."

"Oh, it's on," he said playfully, kissing me quickly before leading us to our seats.

_What have I started?_

***A/N:**

**So what did you think? And by the way! THIS CHAPTER IS OVER 11,300 WORDS! THAT'S A LOT FOR ME! I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD EVER RIGHT THAT MUCH IN ONE CHAPTER! Lol XD**


	7. Chapter 7

***A/N**

**I know it's been a while and that this chapter is pretty short but I had to choose between updating right now or waiting until the end of the week, maybe even two weeks before I could update. As to the next update, I'm going to try to get it up this weekend but I'm moving into my dorm on Friday. I promise to do my best! I know how you feel because I hate when authors don't update their stories quickly but I'm really trying my best. I have actually been contemplating another story but I won't start it until I get back to present day in LLM. And again this is unbeta'd but I'll update it once my beta gets back in touch with me.**

**Thanks!**

**~Dee**

**IMPORTANT! PRESENT DAY IN NEXT CHAPTER! WHO'S EXCITED? I KNOW I AM! AND THERE ARE SOME THANK YOU's TO SOME OF MY REVIEWERS! Know on with the story!**

**3 years and 2 weeks into relationship:  
**  
I woke up and turned to look at the clock on the nightstand beside me.

It's only 6 o'clock? Why am I up?

I rolled over and looked at Edward. He was so peaceful when he slept; he almost looked boyish. I couldn't believe I had been married to him for a little over two weeks now.

Flashback:

"Bella, my love. Time to get up. We're here."

"Mmm. Give me five more minutes." I moaned.

"Don't you want to see the house we'll be staying in? You've been complaining about me not telling you for months." Edward chuckled.

"It's not my fault I'm so tired! You're just insatiable. You never stop!" I complained to him.

"Is that really a bad thing? You know you enjoyed it." I could hear the smirk in his voice.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, okay. I'm coming."

"You're coming again? Already?" he teased.

"Okay smartass, let's get off this palace-plane."

Edward and I hadn't had sex on the plane. I didn't want our first time as husband and wife to be on an airplane. Not that that stopped him from fooling around.

We made our way down the long hallway on this ridiculously expensive plane to the stairs. The stewardesses bid us farewell as well as congratulations, to which we said a polite thank you. I stepped off the plane and saw our surroundings.

"Oh Edward! It's beautiful! Where are we?" I asked.

"This is Isle Esme. My father bought this for my mother as a wedding present. They also spent their honeymoons here, as well as my siblings. It'll be just you and me, along on this island.

"Wait, wait, wait. You have your own private airport on your own private island?" I exclaimed.

"Are you really that surprised?" he asked, giving me a look.

"Well when you put it like that…"

"Come, my love. Shall we see our house?"

"Lead the way," I smiled at him. He kissed me quickly before turning to step inside a very futuristic looking golf cart.

"This baby is solar powered." Edward said. "No need for gas."

Edward took off, quite literally, up a dirt path lined by beautiful cherry blossom trees. We turned a corner and I saw the house.

It was more like a mansion. This 'vacation' house was almost as big as the Masen Mansion.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised that your vacation house is almost as big as your parent's house." I muttered.

"Shall I give you the grand tour?" Edward said, laughing at my comment.

"I guess so, though, it might take me a while to find my way around."

Edward chuckled as we he parked the car outside the courtyard. Yes, I said courtyard. It was filled with fountains and columns and little waterfalls near the entrance to the house. It felt very Roman. We walked through the courtyard and up the steps to the door. Edward pushed it right open and held it for me. I stepped through and gasped.

It was so beautifully decorated! I took a minute to soak it all in. I would love to live here, even after the honeymoon is over. It felt so quite and peaceful. And it would be just Edward and I here. I blushed at all the dirty thoughts of what we could do while we were here alone.

"Shall we start with the upstairs? And work our way down?" Edward suggested.

"Sounds good to me."

Edward gave me a tour of the house and I was amazed by how big it really was. Upstairs there was a sun deck, a theatre, some bedrooms and a guest suite. Downstairs there was an amazing indoor kitchen, a smaller outdoor kitchen, a dining room, a two-story library, an exercise room, and a huge with a freaking bridge! And small ponds! The master bedroom was last on our tour.

"And this is our bedroom." Edward said, ushering me through the curtained French doors. "Go ahead, look around." He encouraged.

I took his advice and looked around. There was a huge king-sized bed and a small sitting room off to the side. I walked past two large walk-in closets, down the hallway into the bathroom, which was humongous! There was a large Jacuzzi tub against the back wall and sinks on either side of me. The shower had more then enough room for two, let alone ten! I noticed a door on the other side of the Jacuzzi and opened it.

"Oh my God! We have our own private little garden! With a little waterfall!" I squealed.

Edward chuckled as I came back inside into the bedroom.

"Edward this house is amazing!"

"You're amazing." he said, giving me a lustful look.

I blushed, "Oh yeah?"

"Want me to show you just how amazing you are?" he said playfully.

"Hmm, I don't know," I sighed. "I'm still a little jet-lagged."

"Jet-lagged my ass," he muttered as he picked me up and threw me onto the bed.

"Edward!"

He straddled me and grabbed my hands, interlocking our fingers.

"I love you Mrs. Masen." he whispered.

"I love you." I whispered back.

Edward leaned in and kissed me, slowly at first. A nice gentle, loving kiss that grew into a more heated and passionate battle. A battle for dominance, our tongue's fighting for control. I moaned into him, pulling him closer to me.

"Mmm, Edward." I moaned again.

Edward pulled back and looked deep into my eyes. "I don't think I can go slow, Bella. I need you. Fast and hard."

"Me too, Edward," I said as I but his lip, slowly taking it into my mouth and sucking.

"Fuck, Bella."

He didn't waste any time taking our clothes off. Once that was taken care of he pushed me hard on my back. I loved when his dominant side came out. It was so hot. Edward pushed my legs apart and roughly pulled me down so he could thrust into me.

"Ah! Fuck!" I screamed at the sudden intrusion.

"Fuck yeah. Scream for me, baby." he grunted.

He leaned in close so that we completely embracing each other. He moved his face into my neck and started kissing and sucking my neck, most likely leaving hickey's. Not that I cared. Suddenly the kissing stopped and I felt Edward bite down. Hard.

"Shit, Edward!" I yelled.

_That was so fucking hot!_

Edward – much to my disappointment – pulled away, though not for long. As if I weighed nothing, he flipped me over so that I was on my stomach. I pulled my legs up so that I was leaning on my knees. Edward quickly thrust back into me.

"Fuck, Bella. Tell me who you belong to. Say it."

"Fuck, Edward."

"Fucking say it." he said, slowing down.

"Ah! Don't stop! Please! You, Edward! I belong to you!" I managed to get out.

"That's fucking right," he grunted, moving faster then he was before.

Soon we climaxed and Edward fell to my side, spooning me. We lay there for a while, each of us trying to catch our breath. Uncomfortable, I moved a little, unintentionally rubbing up against Edward. His breath hitched as he grabbed my hip, grinding against my ass.

"Shit, Edward! You're fucking insatiable!" I half-complained.

"And don't you forget it," he said.

Still in our spooning position, I felt Edward's cock press against my clit, sliding and rubbing against it.

"Mmm, Edward!"

"Patience, Bella," he said in a singsong voice.

His hand reached it's way up my side to grab my breast, squeezing it, weighing it in his hand. He took my nipple between his thumb and forefinger, playing with it. I moaned again, pushing against his dick.

Taking my hint, Edward slowly pushed into me. His pace unhurried, a contrast to our earlier speed. It wasn't long before we both came again. I lay back against him, exhausted.

"That was great!" I sighed.

"Fuck yes." he agreed.

I turned to face him and to rest my head on his chest. I sighed again, content.

End Flashback.

I lay there, softly running my fingers through his hair as I remembered that next morning.

Flashback:

I woke up suddenly, sitting straight up in bed. I looked around, panicked, and noticed that Edward wasn't here. I glanced at his pillow and saw a note.

_My Dearest Wife,_

_ I hope you don't wake before I come back, but in case you do, I've left this note so as not to worry you. I went to pick up our food for the week at the pier. I shall be back soon._

_ Forever Your Loving Husband,_

_ Edward_

_ PS: Look after my heart I've left it with you_.

I smiled at the note. Domineering… yet sweet. Very Edward. I chuckled as I opened the box. Inside was a beautiful heart shaped necklace. It was white gold, surrounded by small diamonds. The writing on the heart read: _"I am my beloved's and my beloved is mine." _Again very Edward.

I jumped off the bed with the bed sheet and ran over to the dresser to look in the mirror and see how I would look in the necklace. I stood there for a few minutes, admiring the necklace.

I smiled to myself as I walked across the bedroom to the sliding door. I stood there for a minute looking outside at the nice weather. I slid the door open and stepped through. I looked around, deciding what I wanted to do while Edward was away. I was thinking sitting down and enjoying the weather when I felt arms wrap around me.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed. I heard Edward chuckle behind me, pressing his lips to the side of my neck. He reached under my legs and lifted me up bridal style and held me over the pool.

"No! No! Edward stop!" I yelled at him, holding on tight to his shoulders.

"What?" he said, pretending to drop me.

"Please don't! Don't drop me!" I screamed, yet laughing at the same time. I held on even tighter if that was possible. "Please don't, Edward! I'll do anything! Just please don't drop me!"

"Anything?" he asked.

"Well not any – Edward no!" he screamed as he pretended to drop me yet again. "Okay, okay! Anything!"

"Promise?" he smirked.

"Promise!"

He moved away from the pool pushed me against one of the columns supporting the sun deck above. "Here are the rules, and no arguing since you've already agreed to it. Rule number one: no clothes. Rule number two: anywhere, anytime, you are mine. Sound good?" he smirked yet again.

"I have a question…" I said.

Edward raised his eyebrows. "Yes?"

"Do these so called rules also apply to you?" I asked, licking my lips.

Edward growled, grinding himself against me. I hitched my leg on his waist as he pulled the bed sheet off of me.

"That's not fair. Now I'm the only one naked!" I complained as I grabbed the bottom of his shirt and lifted it off of him. Edward quickly reached down and quickly took of his pants. He reached back for my leg and placed it back on his hip, grinding into me.

"Mmm, Edward. That feels so good." I moaned as I let my head fall back against the column. He wasted no time thrusting into me.

"Fuck, babe! Your so fucking wet." Edward grunted.

He continued plunging into me, hard and fast. Both of us grunting and moaning as we tried to get closer to one another. Edward hitched my other leg around his waist. He pumped into me a few more times before I came.

"Edw-" I screamed as I climaxed. Edward didn't stop. His hands went to my ass as he supported my weight and moved us to a poolside chaise sitting back as he lifted me up and down with his hands.

I could feel myself coming close but Edward wasn't where I wanted him to be. I slowly leaned back so that I was almost upside down, with my arms stretched behind me on the ground. We were both thrusting against each other, getting closer to our orgasm.

"Uh! Edward! Faster! It feels so good!" I moaned, moving faster against him.

"Fuck yes! Bella I –," Edward screamed out as we both came together.

I stayed where I was, unable to move, I didn't have any strength left.

"Fuck, Bella, That was so fucking good," he moaned as he lifted me up and lay back with me on top of him. I kissed his chest and smiled, content with my life.

End Flashback.

I looked back over to the clock and saw that it was now 7:30. I looked back at Edward and saw that he had moved so that his head was hanging off the bed, the covers thrown off his naked form. I smiled naughtily to myself as I crawled over to him. I straddled him as I lowered my self down onto him.

"Fuck." I muttered, moving myself up and down. Edward had started mumbling in his sleep and unconsciously moving his hips with mine. I looked up toward the ceiling as I enjoyed the feeling of Edward in me. Then I felt his hands on my hips, pushing me faster.

I looked down and saw the lust in his eyes. Suddenly he pushed himself up and rolled us over so that I was the one hanging off the bed.

"Fuck, Edward!" I half-laughed, half-moaned as I slipped and quickly lifted my hands up…or down to reach the floor and support my weight. All the while Edward kept thrusting into me.

"Uh! Oh! Edward! That – ah – feels so good!" I moaned.

And it did feel good, though a little uncomfortable. Edward pushed harder and harder and I could feel myself fall further off the bed.

"Edwa – wai –," I tried to tell him I was falling off but the words wouldn't come out.

"Fuck!" Edward screamed as we both came hard. Then, suddenly, we both fell on the floor, Edward flat on the ground with me on top. I lifted my head and looked Edward in the eye. We were silent for a minute before we both burst out laughing.

"What a way to wake up." Edward said, as he tried to catch his breath.

"Mmm, I thought you might like that."

"Come here you minx!" he laughed as he rolled us over.

"Again, Edward?" I laughed as well.

"Every waking moment we're here on this island will be devoted to you. You and sex with you." he smirked.

**

* * *

About 4 years into relationship:  
**  
Here I am again, sitting at the dinner table in our home. Alone. This is why I never made plans to go out and eat at restaurants. Edward always stood me up. Not that it was intentional or anything. It's just that sometimes he gets caught up at work. And, although I know that, it still hurts.

I stood and blew out the candles that had burned to about half their size. I picked up Edward's untouched plate and placed it on top of my empty one. I walked through the wall way, past the pantry and into the storage room. I placed the dishes in the sink. I wasn't in the mood to wash them. I'd take care of it tomorrow.

As much as I'd love to say I love my life right now, that'd be a lie. I love Edward. So much it hurts, but everything else in my life wasn't going the way I wanted it to.

After our honeymoon Edward had surprised me with this house. His wedding gift to me. I loved it, and loved that he hadn't bought any furniture, letting me have full reign of the decorations. I worked hard to make our house a home. I had also started working at a high school near our house. I loved it so much and I was always excited to go back the next day. Edward didn't really like it.

Flashback:

_"Edward, you know what my job means to me. I don't want to quit. You're not even home during the day! What am I supposed to do? Play the housewife! Fuck that. I got my college degree and I'm going to use it! How dare you ask me to give up something that means so much to me!"_

_ I couldn't believe it. Edward said he didn't want me working anymore. That he would rather me stay 'safe' at home. Like there was any danger working at a high school. A private high school._

_ "Babe, I just don't want you working. My job is very dangerous to me and my loved ones. You know that. I'd rather have you home, safe and sound." he argued._

_ "No." I wouldn't budge. That made Edward angry._

_ "Fuck, Bella! Why can't you just listen to me for once!"_

_ "Because I'm my own woman who knows how to use her mind! I'm not a housewife who sits around waiting for her husband to come home with the bacon."_

_ "Bella it's not like we need the money from your job! I can support the both of us fine!"_

_ "It's not about money, Edward! For fucks sake, I enjoy teaching! Do you really want to take that away from me?" I implored him._

_ "Don't you want to start a family?" he asked me._

_ "I can work and start a family at the same time, Edward."_

_ Edward slammed the book he had been reading and stood from his seat._

_ "No, Bella. You'll finish the week then turn in your resignation. That's final." he said menacingly._

_ "That's final?" I said, outraged. I walked up to him. "How dare you tell me what to do."_

_ "I'll not only tell you what to do, but you're going to do it. Without complaint."_

_ I glared at him for a while. How dare he! I got so angry that I reached out and slapped him. I regret doing it, but I felt I needed to. Him asking me to quit was like a slap in the face._

_ My slap came as a surprise to Edward. His face was turned, his cheek slowly turning red in the shape of my hand. He turned his head slowly to glare at me._

_ "You fucking do that again, and you will regret it."_

_ "Don't fucking tell me what to do." I said standing up to him. "What is going on with you? I never would have thought you'd do this."_

_ "Like I said, Bella. You'll do what I say and you'll do it without complaint."_

_ I lifted my hand to slap him again but Edward was prepared. He grabbed my hand as I had brought it down to hit him. He angrily pushed me up against the wall and grabbed my jaw._

_ "Don't make me angry, Bella. You wont like me when I'm angry. I promise you that."_

_ I froze, terrified of him._

_ "Let me tell you how this is going to work. I lay down the rules and you're going to follow them or else, we'll have problems. Big ones. Got it?" he whispered angrily in my ear._

_ I glared back at him. "Anything else, my love?" I said sneeringly._

_ "Yeah. I want you off of your birth control. There's no reason now for it."_

_ "I'm not ready to start a family yet, Edward." I tried to reason with him._

_ "Well I am. And you better start getting ready."_

_ "If you think I'm going to sleep with you, then you are gravely mistaken."_

_ "Oh no, Bella. You are mistaken. I make the rules and you follow. I'm too tired for anything tonight anyways. You can go to bed now. I'll be up once I'm done making a few calls."_

_ He lowered his lips to kiss me but at the last second I turned my head so that he kissed my cheek. He stood there for a minute looking down at me._

_ "I know how much you love teaching. And maybe you can start teaching again in the future. But for now I want you home. I love you, Bella." He held my necklace in his hands. The one he had gotten for me on our honeymoon. "You are mine as I am yours. Never forget that." he said, grabbing my jaw once again and chastely kissing me on the lips._

_ I was crying softly now. He looked at me and wiped away my tears. He looked at me regretfully before turning and heading toward his office. I collapsed against the wall and sobbed. What was going on with him?_

End Flashback.

That was the first of Edward's…rules. The next day he took me out to dinner. He bought me a whole bunch of pretty things. I forgave him, somewhat. But I promised myself I would find out why Edward was being like this.

Unbeknownst to Edward, I still took birth control. He may be ready, but I wasn't.

After that fight, from the next day on, his men were always here at the house. Guarding it and me. Watching my every move. Why, I didn't know.

I walked upstairs to our beautiful master bedroom. I walked into the bathroom and turned into my walk-in closet. I shed my dirty clothes and placed one of the many flimsy, barely-there nightgowns Edward always bought me.

I went back into the bedroom and outside on the deck. I sat in the chaise and lay down, looking at the stars. I thought back these past few months.

Edward had changed since the honeymoon. He wasn't terrible to me; I know he still loves me. I just felt alone sometimes. Like I'm only here for entertainment. Sometimes I would wonder if Edward was having an affair. He usually comes home late. It's a rare day he's home in time for dinner. And he never tells me about work or why he stays so long.

Flashback:

I sat in the family room, staring at the front door, waiting for Edward to come home. It was a while before I saw the door open to reveal Edward. His appearance was disheveled and he looked exhausted. He came further into the house and noticed me sitting on the couch.

"Hey babe. Sorry I'm late; work was busy today." he apologized.

I just sat there, thinking, still staring at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"Where were you?" I said quietly.

"What?" Edward said confusedly.

"Where were you?" I asked louder.

"At work." he said hesitatingly.

"What were you doing?"

"Wha – babe, what's wrong?"

"I called your cell. A woman answered. She said you were in the shower and that she would take a message." I said bitterly.

"Are you accusing me of something?" he said, getting angry.

"Are you sleeping with her?"

"Come again?" he glared.

"Are you fucking her? Is she good in bed, Edward? Better than me?" I questioned, tears escaping my eyes.

"Are you fucking serious? Am I fucking her? Hell no, Bella! I would never cheat on you! What would you ever think that?" he said, outraged.

"She told me you were sleeping with her!" I screamed.

"What?" he yelled.

"Is it true?" I sobbed.

He quickly walked over and reached out to me.

"Don't fucking touch me!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Don't touch me! Just answer the question!"

"Will you believe me? It sounds like you already have your mind made up." he whispered.

I looked him in the eyes and saw the sadness. "I just want the truth, Edward. I'll believe you if you tell me you aren't. Just don't lie to me." I begged.

He sat down next to me and held my face. I closed my eyes, afraid of what he'd say.

"Look at me, Bella," he said softly.

I slowly opened my eyes.

"I have never, and will never cheat on you. I love you Bella. I don't need anyone else," he said.

I sobbed in joy and hugged him tight.

"I'm so sorry I doubted you! It's just that you are always working and never come home in time for dinner... And then Tanya –,"

"Tanya?" he interrupted furiously. "My secretary told you this?"

"Well, yes."

"I'll have her fired first thing in the morning. She has been propositioning me and I told her the first time she did it that it would not be tolerated. That I was happily married and would never stray from my wife." he told me.

"Oh Edward! I'm so sorry!" I sobbed.

"It's alright, angel. You were confused and lied to."

"Please Edward. Forgive me!" I cried.

"There's nothing to forgive, Bella. I'm sorry that you were led to believe a lie."

"Please, Edward, make love to me."

"Always," he whispered, picking me up and carrying me upstairs.

End Flashback.

I didn't doubt Edward again after that. I knew, deep down in my heart, that he would never cheat on me. Though I still hated that he worked late and never called me. I was upset when he did come home. A few times I had made him sleep in the guest room, to his vehement arguments. Though he knew there was no point in fighting that battle with me. He knew that if I was that set on not sleeping in the same bed as him then I would just move to the couch.

Tonight I didn't want to fight though. I rose and went inside, quietly slipping and bed and turning on my side, away from the door and Edward's side. It wasn't too long before I heard the bedroom door crack open. I listened as Edward quietly slipped out of his clothes and gently lifting the covers before climbing into bed. I felt him hesitate. I knew he wanted to hold me in his arms but he knew that I was upset with him. I secretly hoped he would hold me though.

I heard him sigh as he turned the other way to sleep. A tear silently made its way down my face. I was just about to fall asleep when I felt Edward's arms slip around me. He kissed my bare shoulder and whispered, "I love you." as he spooned me.

* * *

**The next day:  
**  
I came home late due to shopping with Alice. I swear that woman will be the death of me. I walked into the house and made my way into the kitchen to grab some water. Once I had accomplished that I turned and noticed Edward sitting at the table. I screamed as I almost dropped my glass.

"Edward! You scared the living daylight out of me!" I half-laughed.

"Is there something you want to tell me, Bella?" Edward asked menacingly.

"What?" I asked, confused as to what he meant.

"I found something today in the bathroom. In the little drawer by your sink. Do you know what I'm talking about?"

I froze.

Shit! He found it! What am I supposed to say?

"I…um…Edward I can expla –,"

"Shut the fuck up, Bella!" Edward yelled out.

I listened to his advice, biting my lip.

"I thought I fucking told you that I wanted you off the pill!"

"I know, but Edward! I'm not ready to have a baby! And I'm sorry, but neither are you."

"What the fuck does that mean!" he said furiously.

"What it means is that you're barely home, Edward! I have to sit here from 6 in the morning until what? Twelve in the morning? One? Two? Sometimes you don't even come home! You stay at the office! I will not raise a baby on my own! Especially if I'm not ready!"

"I don't care if you're not fucking ready, Bella! You're getting off the pill and that's final. I'll be home from now on, I promise."

"Oh yeah? Edward, we've had this argument so many times that I know how this works. I complain that your never home and you apologize, telling me that you'll be home for dinner from then on. So you do, for a week or two. Then you call and tell me you'll be late. Then you don't even call at all! So excuse me if I don't believe you!" I cried out. I was just so frustrated and lonely.

Edward was silent for a moment. "Bella, I know that I haven't been home a lot lately. But I promise to you that I will be home a lot more. I'm going to take a few days off of work. We'll spend the week together. Just promise me you'll get off the pill."

I rolled my eyes turning away.

"Bella stop! Look at me." He stood from his chair and came to stand in front of me. "Bella I know you don't think your ready for a baby, but honey, your going to make a great mother! I want to start a family now, while we're young. Do you not want to have a family with me?"

"Edward! You know that I do but –,"

"Then why not start now? Come on, Bella? I want to see you pregnant. I want you to wake me up in the middle of the night to go buy ice cream or whatever you're craving. I want to talk to the baby while their still in your stomach. I want to help you give birth and then hold our baby for the first time. We'll have the most beautiful children, Bella." he said as he knelt down, hugging my waist.

I bit my lip and thought about what he said.

"Alright. I guess I'll have at least nine months to prepare myself for a baby."

Edward looked up at me and smiled wide. "Let's start right now." He stood and lifted me up, carrying me to the kitchen counter.

"Here?" I giggled.

"Right here, right now." he whispered as he lifted up my dress and unbuckled his pants. He lowered my panties and pulled me closer to the edge of the counter. He spread my legs wide with his hands and leaned in, licking my clit.

"Oh!" I moaned.

He slipped two fingers in me and slowly pumped them in and out.

"Ah! Edward!" I looked down at him as he smirked up at me.

"E – Edward! I need you, now!" I told him.

He pulled his fingers out and stood up straight. He rubbed his dick against my thigh and I moaned loudly. Then he slowly pushed himself in me.

"Fuck, babe." he grunted, pulling me closer. His finger started rubbing my clit bringing me closer to my climax.

"Oh, God! Oh fuck!" I yelled out.

Edward moved his hand to my upper back, lifting me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck, moving in time with his thrusts.

"Ah, ah! Oh, fuck, Edward! I'm co –," I screamed as I came hard with Edward right behind me. He pulled out and held me close, kissing my neck.

"That felt so good." I moaned out.

"I'm not done with you yet," he smirked.

"Oh, fuck." I groaned.

**4 ½ years into relationship:**

Things had gotten better at first, but Edward said work was getting stressful and, though I know deep down he didn't mean it, he was taking out his anger on me. We argued a lot and we were just unhappy.

There was also some tension because I was still not pregnant, though we had sex just about every day. I told him that you had to be patient with these things but he just wouldn't listen. Sometimes he even accused me of sneaking some pills. He slept on the couch for a week after that.

And though things weren't going the way we wanted to, we still had some good moments. Edward was home more often. He had even started working at home to get prepared for when I'm pregnant. I just wish we wouldn't fight so much. I always tried to just talk to him and calmly tell each other about what's bothering us, but Edward has such a short temper. One day we were arguing and he almost hit me. I told him that if he ever did, I would leave him. I won't turn into one of those girls who's trapped in a relationship with a physically abusing husband. I didn't mind that we argued, at least we weren't hitting each other.

Edward and his whole family were getting anxious about me getting pregnant. Esme and Carlisle really wanted us to have babies so that they could spoil them. And Alice always complained that she never had a niece to shop for. Rosalie never spoke to me about children because the doctors had told her she could never have any. So I never brought it up either.

Today Edward had promised that we would spend the day in the house, just him and I, and watch movies and enjoy each other's company. I was really looking forward to it.

"Come on Edward! I want to start the movie!" I yelled out to him.

"Keep your panties on, I'm coming!" he shouted back. "Wait! On second thought, you can take them off."

I heard the smirk in his voice. "You'd like that wouldn't you?" I smirked right back.

Edward came walking in the room. "Of course."

"Just come and sit down so we can start the movie." I rolled my eyes.

"What are we watching?" he questioned.

"Gone with the Wind." I answered.

"Aw, come on Bella! Not a chick flick!" he moaned in protest.

"If you want to get some tonight, you'll sit here like a good boy and watch this movie with me." I threatened.

He pouted and reluctantly made his way over to sit next to me. I curled up to his side and rested my head on his shoulder, a small smile on my face.

"I love you, Edward."

"As I love you," he said, still pouting.

I laughed and kissed his chin. "If it makes you happier, I'll take off my panties for the movie." I chuckled.

* * *

**A few days later:  
**  
I heard the phone ring and made my way over to pick it up. Before I could reach it the ringing stopped. I figured that Edward had picked it up in his office. I returned to folding the laundry in our bedroom, humming to myself. I had gotten through a few of Edward's shirts before I heard loud noises. I stopped and looked up startled as the noises got louder, coming closer to the bedroom. I saw Edward angrily stomp into the bedroom.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

"Rose is pregnant." he said irately.

"Oh! That's great news! How far along is she! Oh and she thought she wouldn't be able to conceive! I'm so happy for her and Emmett! Why are you so angry?" I asked, confused.

"I want to know why the fuck you aren't pregnant yet."

"Edward, I told you! I can't rush nature. You have to be patient. It'll happen soon."

He was silent for a moment, staring me down. "Have you been taking birth control behind my back?"

"Excuse me?" I said, outraged.

"You fucking heard me. Are you on the pill?"

"Are you fucking serious? Are you really asking me that question?"

"Did I stutter?"

I turned angrily, furiously opening the balcony door and slamming it behind me, the wall shaking.

It was a few seconds later that I heard Edward open it.

"Don't you fucking walk away from me! I asked you a question!"

"And I am going to ask you a question, Edward, and you'd better be careful how you answer. Do you think I'm on the pill?" I asked calmly.

"Well, why else aren't you pregnant?" he said, frustrated.

"I don't know Edward! I'm not Mother Nature! I don't control these things! Now, answer my question."

"I don't fucking know, Bella!"

"You can sleep in the guest room tonight. Now get out." I turned and faced that railing.

"Shit! Bella! I'm fucking sorry! I don't know what else to think! I want a baby with you so fucking bad! I don't mean to be so impatient," he apologized.

"I said get out." I said a little louder.

"Bella -," he started before I interrupted him.

"I said get. The. Fuck. Out. Get out." I charged at him, using my fists to hit his chest. He quickly grabbed my hands and held them behind my back, pressing my chest against his.

"Bella, I'm sorry! Would you just try to understand where I'm coming from?"

I took a few deep breaths, closing my eyes. I felt Edward's lips on my forehead.

"You're right, Edward, but you just make me so angry when you accuse me like that! It hurts." I felt tears escape my eyes. Edward let go of my hands and wiped my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I love you. So fucking much that I just can't stand it. I just want to have a baby with you. I want a little girl with eyes like yours and a little boy with your nose! I want everything with you! I don't meant to be so impatient."

"I except your apology, Edward. But don't think you're getting away with anything. You know the penalty."

"Oh, Bella!" he complained. "I can't last 2 weeks without your pussy!"

"Edward!" I gasped, looking around to make sure no one heard. "We decided on this together. And you said you'd follow the rules. You overstepped the line and know you have to pay. No sex for 2 weeks and that's final. Don't test me right now. I'll just increase the punishment."

"I understand." he said, grudgingly, "I love you, Bella."

"And I love you."

Lord knows why I do, but I do. .

***A/N**

**Again, sorry for the short chapter but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting. I absolutely LOVE your reviews and I write back to each and every one I get. If you don't receive a note then let me know! Don't be afraid to leave a review! I love hearing from you guys! And please feel free to leave me some suggestions! I really do consider them! **

**SPECIAL SHOUT-OUT'S!**

**Thank you to...**

**missemmett - Thanks for letting me know that I'm not just wasting my time posting outfits and such up onto my profile. Always love your reviews! :D**

**TCKlove - Thanks for your constructive criticism! I hope I did better! :)**

**-Dee - Thanks for your reviews! They always make me smile and laugh! :D**

**Lili M66 - Thanks for your encouragement! It really helped me! Thanks so much! :)**

**LoriDuchess - I hope I'm doing better on the lemons. I'm really trying, and thanks for letting me know! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

***A/N**

**Hey guys! I am _so_ _so so SO _sorry! I haven't forgotten about you guys but college has been hectic! And as much as I hate this I have to put school before FanFiction. I know this chapter is really short but I guess it's better then nothing. I'll update as soon as I can but I can't guarantee when I will be able to. I swear I'm doing my best though! Here it is, sorry that it's so short!**

**~Dee**

Chapter 8

**Almost five years into the relationship:  
**  
I can't believe it. I just can't. I looked down at my hands again to confirm what I thought I had just seen.

"Okay. I'm not crazy." I muttered to myself. I placed the object down on the bathroom counter and looked up at the mirror. I slowly started to smile, my smile turning into a big goofy grin.

_Can this really be true?  
_  
For the sake of my sanity I checked again.

"I'm pregnant." I whispered. "I'm pregnant!" Tears fell down my face as I looked down at my stomach. I reached with shaky hands to rub my smooth skin, thinking about the life I now carried inside of me. I continued to stroke my stomach while I thought of different ways to tell Edward.

_Should I plan a dinner and then tell him after some amazing, hot sex? Or should I just tell him right now?  
_  
I didn't think I could wait long. I wanted to tell Edward the news as soon as possible. We were going to be parents.

I took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom. I wasn't going to run, I had to be careful now, now that I had a child in me. I smiled again at the thought. I slowly descended the stairs and turned so that I was facing Edward's study. He now worked from home more often to be here with me. I walked up to the door and took a deep breath. I was about to push it open when I heard Edward talking to someone.

"Are the shipments in?" I heard him question someone.

"They are sir, it's a good shipment to. I had a look and they are in great shape."

"Good, good. I'll stop by later today or tomorrow and check it out myself. They aren't giving you any trouble?"

I heard the man Edward was talking to shift in his seat. "No sir, all is well with the girls."

_Girls? What are they talking about?  
_  
"And where did you get them from this time?"

"The usual, Romania, Russia, Scandinavia. We set up ads looking for maids and such who were willing to live in the US. We got more then usual in this shipment as well. They're nice looking girls. A few need some dental work done but all in all a pretty bunch of girls. All young and innocent looking as well. I know those are our biggest sellers."

"Good. I'll get a look at the girls who need dental work but other then that they are good to sell?" Edward questioned.

"Yes, sir. We'll make good money with this shipment."

"That's good news, Mark. Good news indeed. I'll make the call to set up a sales meeting with some clients."

I held up my hand to my mouth, covering it so I wouldn't make a sound. My eyes started to moisten.

_Oh my God! He's trafficking young women! He's taking them away from their homes! Their families! Is this really the man that I married?  
_  
"Moving onto other business, we've extracted the information from that boy we intercepted. The one that belongs to the Russians, remember? The men want to know what you want done with him."

_Done with him?  
_  
"Is there anything else I have scheduled for today?" Edward asked.

"No, sir." the man, Mark, responded.

"I suppose I'll dispose of the boy myself. Prepare the proper tools and have the men prepare a van to cart his body away. Make sure they are careful where they hide it and that they aren't followed."

_Dispose? Cart his body away? Hide it? Oh my God…he's going to _kill_ someone?  
_  
I slowly stepped away from the door, my heart skipping a beat as I almost fell. Once I was far enough away I turned and ran up the stairs into my room, locking the door behind me. My breath was coming fast now, as I felt myself having a panic attack. My eyes searched the room frantically as I looked for something, anything to save me. I slowly slid down the door and wrapped my hands around my legs. I saw Apollo hesitantly make his way toward me from his bed in the corner. He curled up beside me and I pet him, the motion calming me.

"What am I going to do?" I whispered aloud to him.

I knew I couldn't stay here; I wouldn't live with a man who sold women, _killed_ boys. Who knew what else he did or does? How many people he has killed. I started forming a plan in my head. I needed to escape, quietly of course. Edward would never willingly let me leave.

***A/N:**

**Let me know what you guys think! Sorry again!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

5 years into the relationship:

"Are you ready to go, love?"

I sat at the vanity in my bedroom, staring at myself in the mirror. I'm trying hard to gather the courage for what I am doing tonight. Tonight was the night I would make my escape.

_On our 2__nd__ anniversary too,_ I laughed.

"What's so funny, love?" Edward asked, circling his arms around my shoulders.

"Nothing, dear. I just can't believe how fast time has gone by," I replied quietly.

"Yes, how time flies, my darling," he murmured against my neck before placing a chaste kiss there. He chuckled as I shivered, though not for the reasons he thought. "There will be plenty of time tonight for that, mi amore."

I gave him the sweetest smile I could muster. Tonight was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Thank you," I murmured to the waitress as she took our menus.

"Is something wrong, darling? You haven't been yourself, lately," Edward asked.

"I'm fine, Edward." I tried hard to make my smile seem genuine.

He gave me a scrutinizing look before he turned to take a sip of his wine.

"The wine is good, you should try some," he suggested.

"I'm not in the mood for wine, tonight," I said nonchalantly.

"We are celebrating our marriage tonight, darling. Have some wine."

"No, really, Edward. I had a headache earlier so I took some advil. I don't want to mix that with alcohol." I couldn't very well say I was pregnant. I know that Edward would beef up the security once he learned of the baby.

"Alright," he sighed.

* * *

I sighed as I stepped through the doorway, sliding off my coat to give to Felix, one of our staff.

"Your services aren't needed tonight, Felix. You may go home," Edward instructed, handing him his jacket.

"Of course, sir," Felix said before hanging our jackets in the closet.

I tried to get out of there before Edward and I were alone.

"Well, I'm tired. I think I'll –," I started.

"I want you to wait for a minute, love. I have something for you. Don't move," he said as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek. He left me to walk into the dining room. He came back out with a black box that was a little bit bigger than the size of a pencil. "For you my darling. Happy anniversary," Edward said softly with a smile.

I looked nervously at the box. I was _really_ hoping he wouldn't buy me a gift.

"I thought we agreed to no gifts, Edward. You know I don't like it when you buy me things," I whined.

"But you love me, despite my faults. One of them happens to be that I love to buy you things."

That had hit a little to close to home. I couldn't lie to myself. I did love him. I always will. But I can't live with a man, a man who will be the father of my baby, and yet be a part of such a disgusting business. I really thought his business wouldn't be that bad. After all he is my, sometimes, sweet husband. How couldn't I have fallen in love with a monster?

I looked down, uncomfortable with the whole situation.

"Hold out your wrist love," Edward smiled.

I hesitantly gave him my wrist and watched as he took out a beautiful diamond bracelet and fasten it on my arm.

"Do you like it, darling?" he asked, a hopeful look in his eyes.

It broke my heart.

"Yes," I half sobbed. "Yes, Edward, I love it. Very much. It's beautiful."

"Not half as beautiful as it's wearer."

At that the floodgates opened and the tears fell. I suppose it was so emotional due to the baby.

"Mi amore! What is the matter? Do you hate it? I can take it back, I swear! You only have to say the word and I will do anything you ask of me. I live to make you happy, to make you smile, to bring you pleasure. I would die without you hear at my side. I love you, Bella and I always will. Tell me what I did, what I can do to make you happy!" he pleaded desperately.

This made me cry all the more. I hated myself for my decision to leave him. I knew I was not only breaking my heart, but his as well.

"Please, Bella, tell me!"

"Nothing, Edward. I'm fine, I sear. I'm just tired and I fear I have a migraine. I think I just need to go to bed."

"Are you sure, love?" he questioned.

"I'm sure," I said, giving him a small smile.

"Then lets get you to bed, my love."

He led me upstairs, supporting my wait as I was too overcome with grief and stress to make it there myself. I feared what all this stress would do to the baby. I tried to calm myself, to convince myself I was doing the right thing. It wasn't working that well so far.

"Raise your arms, love. I'll help you out of these clothes," he murmured in my ear kissing just underneath it. I shivered and raised my arms to allow him to take off my dress.

"Go get in bed," he ordered once he had finished undressing me.

I quickly jumped in and turned on my side, facing the window away from Edward's side of the bed. I felt the bed dip as Edward climbed on the bed and slid under the covers with me. I was surprised that he didn't try anything but then I felt his arm wrap around my waist and I tensed.

"Relax, love. I know your not feeling it tonight. I just want you to sleep in my arms. I love you, Bella, with every bone in my body. I would die if I lost you."

I remained tensed up. _It's like he knows that I'm trying to leave!_

I almost decided not to go, to just stay and endure. But I reminded myself of why I was leaving. It was for the good of the baby. And although I was leaving, I didn't change the fact that I loved Edward and I always would. I turned my head slightly to give him a deep, passionate kiss. A sort of goodbye.

"And I love you, Edward. Always."

He smiled widely and shut his eyes, ready to go to sleep.

I stayed in that position, looking at him. Memorizing every feature, every line on his face. I turned and noticed the clock on my nightstand. It was 3:00 in the morning. It was now or never.

I slowly slid out of Edward's arms, careful no to wake him. Once I was on the ground I slowly reached under the bed and grabbed my small bag full of essential things. A few clothes that I had bought myself without Edward there. Lots of cash, a credit card to a bank account I opened just last week. As well as a picture of Edward and I.

I crept out of the room, giving Edward one last glance.

"I love you, Edward. And I'm sorry," I whispered quietly.

I turned and tip-toed down the stairs. This was going easier then I had though, but it wasn't over yet.

Once I reached the bottom, Apollo met me there. I immediately shushed him as I didn't want him barking and waking up Edward or calling attention to us. I knelt down and gave him a doggy treat. I was prepared for this. I scratched behind his ears and over his belly, just the way he likes it.

"I'm sorry, Apollo, but I can't take you with me. You need to stay here. Look after Edward and don't let anything happen to him. I'll miss you," I whispered. I didn't want to leave him but it would be just to much for me, to take care of a dog and a baby, as well as myself.

_He'll be better off here._ I thought to myself.

I told Apollo to 'sit' and 'stay' as I turned away.

I quietly made my way through the house and out the back door. Our backyard was fenced in but there was a small hole in one corner behind one of the trees. I stayed in the shadows, for fear of one of Edward's men seeing me, and I went to the corner. I threw my bag through first and crawled through the opening. I sighed. Now all that was left was to get on the bus and disappear. Forever.

I jogged a few miles to the bus station. I still wasn't home free yet. I wouldn't stop worrying until I was gone and settled in somewhere else with a new identity in a new place making a living for myself and my unborn baby. I had some hard time ahead of me. But I would work my hardest to provide a good life for my baby and myself. Maybe not a life as privileged as Edward would have provided us but a comfortable lifestyle, nonetheless.

I went to the bathroom first and put on a wig I had bought in preparation for my escape. I had already bought the ticket a few days before as well. I got onto the designated bus and sat in a seat near the back. I waited impatiently until the bus pulled out and made it's way to the highway. I didn't look back.

**A/N:**

**Really, **_**really**_** sorry this is so short but it's better than nothing! Fall Break was more hectic than I anticipated! But I worked on this with all the free time I had. I really hope you like it. Again I don't know when I can update again, but hopefully soon. School isn't too crazy right now so I do have some free time. So sometime soon, I hope. Let me know about your thoughts and/or suggestions. Thanks for reading!**

**P.S. I hate not answering your reviews, and I try my best, I swear! But if you don't hear from me, please don't feel offended! I'm just super busy and I think you guys want a chapter more than an answer to your review (hopefully I'm right :P lol)**

**P.P.S. PRESENT DAY NEXT CHAPTER! I PROMISE! :D**

**Thanks!**

**~Dee**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Hmm," I moaned as I turned in my bed. I reached out but didn't feel anything. I immediately opened my eyes to this foreign feeling.

She wasn't there.

_Calm down, maybe she's just in the bathroom._

I got out of bed, not bothering to dress, and mad my way to the bathroom.

"Love?" I called out.

I was answered by silence. I felt my heart beat quicker.

I turned and walked down the stairs and searched the whole house and came up empty. Apollo was here so she wasn't taking him for a walk.

I looked in the garage and saw that her car was still there.

_What the fuck!_

"BELLA!" I screamed out.

Again silence.

"Fuck!" I ran into the security room, calling for Felix.

"Yes, sir?" he asked, concerned.

"Where is Bella?"

"Is she not here?" he said confusedly.

"Felix, if I knew that she was here why the FUCK would I be asking you? Now, where is my FUCKING _wife?"_ I couldn't help it but I was just so angry, so scared that she was hurt or in danger.

"I-I don't k-know sir."

"FUCK!" I screamed as I continued inside the security room, immediately going for the tapes and rewinding them.

I hit play and saw my Bella awake in my arms, looking at me. I watched as she slowly slipped out of the bed and reached for something under the bed. I realized that it was a small overnight bag.

"…the fuck?" I said, confused as to what was happening.

I continued to watch as my wife tip-toed to the door before turning and whispering quietly "I love you, Edward. And I'm sorry."

I sat, unspeaking as I watched the rest of the tapes from the different rooms in the house. I saw how she said goodbye to Apollo, how she left through a hole in the fence in the backyard.

I felt something run down my cheeks. I reached up and realized I was crying.

_She fucking left me?_

"Fuck, no. I'm not letting this happen." I got out of the chair and left the room, reaching the nearest phone.

"_Hello?"_

"Jenks? It's Masen."

"_O-Oh hello s-sir. To w-what do I owe this p-pleasure to?" _he stuttered.

"I need you to track down someone."

"Y-yes of course sir. May I ask whom?"

"My wife."

***A/N**

**Hey guys…again! Lol! Well I had some extra time so I thought I'd add this along with Chapter 9, since it was so short. I know this was short too but I thought you guys might like it ;)**

**P.S. NEXT chapter will be present day. PROMISE!**

**Thanks! Keep reading!**

**~Dee**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

EPOV

_Previously:_

"_Hmm," I moaned as I turned in my bed. I reached out but didn't feel anything. I immediately opened my eyes to this foreign feeling._

_She wasn't there._

_Calm down, maybe she's just in the bathroom._

_I got out of bed, not bothering to dress, and mad my way to the bathroom._

"_Love?" I called out._

_I was answered by silence. I felt my heart beat quicker._

_I turned and walked down the stairs and searched the whole house and came up empty. Apollo was here so she wasn't taking him for a walk._

_I looked in the garage and saw that her car was still there._

_What the fuck!_

"_BELLA!" I screamed out. _

_Again silence._

"_Fuck!" I ran into the security room, calling for Felix._

"_Yes, sir?" he asked, concerned._

"_Where is Bella?"_

"_Is she not here?" he said confusedly._

"_Felix, if I knew that she was here why the FUCK would I be asking you? Now, where is my FUCKING wife?" I couldn't help it but I was just so angry, so scared that she was hurt or in danger._

"_I-I don't k-know sir."_

"_FUCK!" I screamed as I continued inside the security room, immediately going for the tapes and rewinding them._

_I hit play and saw my Bella awake in my arms, looking at me. I watched as she slowly slipped out of the bed and reached for something under the bed. I realized th at it was a small overnight bag._

"…_the fuck?" I said, confused as to what was happening._

_I continued to watch as my wife tip-toed to the door before turning and whispering quietly "I love you, Edward. And I'm sorry."_

_I sat, unspeaking as I watched the rest of the tapes from the different rooms in the house. I saw how she said goodbye to Apollo, how she left through a hole in the fence in the backyard._

_I felt something run down my cheeks. I reached up and realized I was crying._

_She fucking left me?_

"_Fuck, no. I'm not letting this happen." I got out of the chair and left the room, reaching the nearest phone._

"_Hello?"_

"_Jenks? It's Masen."_

"_O-Oh hello s-sir. To w-what do I owe this p-pleasure to?" he stuttered._

"_I need you to track down someone."_

"_Y-yes of course sir. May I ask whom?"_

"_My wife." _

Six Months Later:

This is it. Finally after _six_ months I would finally hold my wife in my arms. She had a lot of explaining to do before we could be happy again.

_And we _will_ be happy again._

Oh Bella. How I missed her. I have not slept well these past six months. I couldn't. Not without her in my arms. And today I would finally have her in my arms again.

It had taken a long time to find her. When he had a location on her she would be gone the next day. The bracelet I gave her had a GPS, but when we had tracked it down we found it in a locker at a bank in some small town in the middle of nowhere.

_At least she didn't pawn shop it._ I thought to myself.

My plane had just landed and I was currently in my limo about to go get my wife.

I reached over and grabbed the files that I had asked Jenks to leave in the here. She had gotten a haircut, her hair now just shoulder length. How I miss that long, chocolate-brown hair. And those big brown eyes. She looked like she gained a little weight since I saw her last.

We pulled up to her trashy apartment in unsafe neighborhood.

_Thank god I'm here to get her, before something bad could have happened to her._

From the research Jenks gathered, she should still be at work. Good. I wanted to catch her by surprise.

I told my men to stay hidden as I walked up the stairs to her apartment. I picked the lock with ease; I really was relieved that I am here to get her now, and that nothing happened while she was here, unprotected.

I had some time to look around the place. Again looking at Jenks' notes, she usually goes grocery shopping on Mondays.

She didn't have much, but then again she wasn't the type of person to like having unnecessary things lying around. I saw a wedding picture of us on her nightstand. I'm not sure what to think of that. If she really did love me, then why did she leave? Did she not love me anymore? I don't care anymore, though. I can't live without her.

I took a seat a ratty, stained, second-hand (though it looked more like fiftieth-hand) couch to wait for my love to return home. I'm not sure what will happen next but I do know that I will not be leaving here without here. Whether she likes it or not.

BPOV

_Previously:_

_I came home from a long day at work, and after hanging my coat away in the closet, I went to make sure that I had locked the front door. I was getting that feeling again. That feeling you get when you think there's someone behind you, watching your every step. It was getting close to that time again, when I would have flee to another city to avoid being found by __him__._

_I walked around the house to make sure the windows were locked as well; there was no such thing as being too careful. Once I was satisfied, I went to change out of my waitress uniform and into something more loose and comfortable. I didn't like working at the diner. I wanted to go back to teaching, but __he __knew that I loved to teach, so I couldn't do that. I had to be careful. _

_I made my way to the kitchen to make myself a salad for dinner. I still couldn't shake off that creepy feeling, so I opened a bottle of wine to relax with. I poured myself a glass and made my way toward the living room to watch some TV. It was there that I stopped in my tracks. I was so shocked that I dropped the dishes in my hands. _

_Sitting there in front of me was __him__: the man I given five years of my life to, the man I had fallen in love with. Edward. I couldn't believe it… I... I… I had to get out of here. I knew I wouldn't make it, but I had to try. I couldn't move though; I was frozen in place, too stunned to move, or even run away._

_"Isabella, my love, I have finally found you. What do you have to say for yourself? Hmm? Where the fuck have you been? I've been searching for you for the past six months. I think you owe me an explanation." Oh God, he was pissed._

_"I…I…I–" I was still frozen in shock. I couldn't even speak. What could I say to him? I turned and ran for the door. _

_I sprinted for the door and tried to unfasten the three locks. I got to the last one and I thought that maybe I was about to get away, against all odds, but I should have known better._

_As I turned the knob and started to open the door, it slammed shut. Edward grabbed me by the arms, spun me around to face him, and pushed me up against the door._

_"And where do you think you're going?" he yelled. "Do you really think, after all this time, I would just let you go? Fuck no. You're never leaving my side again. You're my fucking wife! Understand?" He grabbed my left hand and held it up to my face. "You see this? Even you know that you're mine! After all this time, you've still kept the ring on your finger! You belong to me and me alone."_

_He had me pushed up against the door, and he was pushed up against me. I saw his eyes go wide and I knew that he felt it, my seven-month pregnant belly. For a minute he was speechless, though I knew this was just the beginning; he was going to become furious._

_"Is there something you wanted to tell me, Isabella?" he said with a warning tone. Damn, he was pissed._

_"I…I…um, I'm pregnant." Well that was blunt._

_"No fucking shit, Bella!" he yelled. "Who the fuck's is it?"_

_Now I was fucking pissed. How dare he! How dare he insinuate that that the baby is not his!_

_"You fucking asshole! You know it's fucking yours, you bastard!" I tried to struggle out of his grip. Ugh! Sometimes I couldn't stand to be near him!_

_"You better watch your mouth. How the hell am I supposed to know it's mine? You fucking left, Bella, what the fuck am I supposed to think?"_

_"Well you should fucking know that I love you too much to cheat on you!"_

_With that, he froze; we both did. I had just admitted that I still loved him. We were staring at each other, unsure what to do next. Then, suddenly, his lips were against mine and I couldn't resist him._

_It felt like an eternity since we had last kissed. I knew I shouldn't have let him kiss me. I couldn't deny it though. I still loved him._

_Edward pulled back., "We're going home, and on the way you'll tell me why you ran away, with you pregnant with our child no less."_

_"No, Edward, I won't go with you." I couldn't go back, I wouldn't. The mafia business ran his life. I only got to see him twice a week if I was lucky. Our child would not be raised around his schedule and would not be exposed to the mafia lifestyle._

_"We'll just see about that," he said as he pulled my arm. "We're leaving. Right now."_

_With that, he pulled me outside and threw me in the armored car that was waiting for us. I sat there, in the car, refusing to look at him. He continued to ask me why I had left and why I had ran away while I was pregnant with our child. I refused to answer. Of course, this made him angry. He grabbed my face roughly and turned it so that I was now facing him. "Answer me when I talk to you," he said, his tone warning me not to test him._

"I don't have to do anything I don't want to do," I said. It was petty but I was upset that he had found me. I didn't want to raise my child with…with a monster.

"You owe me a _fucking_ explanation! You fucking leave on our fucking anniversary! And I come to find you _pregnant!_ Did you even know before you left?" he asked, appalled at the thought.

I didn't say anything, because I could never lie to him but I knew he would be pissed if I answered truthfully. Though I guess by not answering, he would realize the truth anyway.

"You fucking knew didn't you? Youfucking left KNOWING YOU WERE PREGNANT? WITH MY FUCKING CHILD?" he screamed in my face as he grabbed my forearms.

"You're hurting me!" I shouted to get his attention.

"Do you know how much you've hurt me? Hmm? Do you, Bella?" he yelled.

I could feel the tears as they fell down my face. "I'm sorry, Edward."

"Oh, you definitely will be sorry."

There was a silence as we just sat there, not looking at each other.

"Will you tell me why, Bella?"

I closed my eyes as I remember that night when I heard him in his office.

"I had just found out I was pregnant," I half-sobbed. "I was coming downstairs to tell you. I knew you'd be so happy, that we were finally starting a family. I stopped just outside your office when I heard you."

"What did you hear that was so fucking horrible that you would _leave_ me, Bella? While knowing you were pregnant!" he asked angrily.

I looked out the window. I didn't want to talk about this. Not right now.

"I fucking asked you a question!" he roared, grabbing my chin and turning me to face him.

"I heard you talking about your business!" I cried out as he paled. "I heard about how you kidnap women from their families and you _sell_ them. To make a profit! I heard how you were going to 'take care' of a boy who belonged to the Russians! You've killed people before! I will not raise my baby like this. Let me out! Right now!" I made a move for the door but Edward stopped me and held me to him.

"I'm sorry you heard that, love," he whispered.

"You're sorry, but it's the truth, isn't it?" I whispered back.

He didn't answer as he kissed my neck and rubbed his hands across my big belly. I closed my eyes and tried not to moan at the feeling of his hands on me.

"Isn't it?" I whispered again.

"I'm sorry, love."

I started sobbing, distraught at my whole situation. I cried for the baby I would bring into this violent world, and for loving a monster.

"It will be like it was before, Bella, I promise. It will be like you never heard the conversation."

"No! It won't be! I won't let our child be raised like that! By a man who _sells women_! I won't have it!" I protested.

Edward glared at me. "And you think I'll just let you go? Without a fight? You're wrong there. You're never leaving me again. For as long as I live, never again. I'll promise you that."

"I won't Edward! I won't live with a monster!"

He gave me a fierce look. "You're never leaving me again, Bella! You hear me?"

"Then stop! Quit the Mafia! We'll go somewhere else and live together! Just you, me, and the baby! Just the three of us!" I begged.

"I can't do that, Bella," Edward said softly. "I can never leave. The Mafia is my family and I will never abandon them."

"Then stop selling women, selling drugs! Killing people! Stop it all!" I continued.

Edward paused, thinking about what I had just said. "We'll see, Bella. But I make you no promises. You're not in my good graces at the moment."

I stayed quiet. At least he would try. And who knows? Maybe we can get past this and become a real family. Just Edward, the baby, and I.

**A/N:**

**Okay who loves me? I swear I spoil you guys! Another update in such a short amount of time! I'm patting myself on the back right now. *****pats back***** So tell me what you think! XD**

**P.S. The majority of you voted for short and every week or so. And by short, I don't mean a few measly paragraphs; I mean something of this length or more.**

**P.P.S. 646 REVIEWS! HOLY CRAP! I LOVE YOU GUYS! **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

BPOV

When the plane landed, Edward quickly got us off and into the armored car waiting for us.

The drive home was tense. I could feel Edward staring at me. As if he was deciding what to do with me. Instead of returning his glare, I decided to lay back and take a nap.

EPOV

I couldn't help but stare at her, watching her every move. I didn't want to do what I knew I had to do. How I was about to treat her for the next few months if not years. Bt I wouldn't let anything like what happened six months ago. Never again would I let her leave me again.

I had been shocked about her reason for leaving, though I was glad to know she still loved me. I had tried to shelter her from my Mafia life but I guess it didn't work out the way I wanted.

I want to make my wife happy but I can't just change the Mafia ways so easily, though I will do my best. Like I said, I'll do what I can but I can only do so much and Bella will just have to live with it. Bella married _me_, not my job. She just has to focus on that; on us.

I looked over at Bella.

_Oh how I had missed her_

Though I won't let her get off the hook so soon. She has to pay for what she did to me. She fucking left me for Christ's' sake! No. Now I won't let her play with me, with my feelings for her. She will never be out of my sight again.

Don't get me wrong, even though I love her with my whole being, there is no way I will let her get away for what she did to me. The worry she caused; the pain. That was the worst. This pain was the most unbearable thing I had ever felt. I hope to never feel that pain again. Whatever the cost.

I looked back to Bella when she shifted in her seat. I saw how she moved her and placed it on her barely visible bump through her baggy shirt.

_That is one thing that will be changing._ Bella's baby bump will always be visible to me, to everybody, so that they all know she is mine.

I felt my anger grow. She fucking left me while_ knowing_ she was pregnant!

All I knew was that things would be changing and I'm pretty sure she wouldn't like it.

Moments later we pulled up to the house that had once held so many happy memories for us. But these last six months were torture for me.

I turned toward Bella, intent on waking her but then I looked at her. I didn't have the heart to wake her from her peaceful slumber. I picked her up and carried her up to the house and up the stairs to our room. I gently placed her on the bed and pulled the covers over her. I leaned in and kissed her forehead before leaving and locking the door.

BPOV

I felt something on my face which stirred me from my dreams. Something wet was touching my face. It felt familiar to me. I rolled over to my side, slowly opening my eyes. I saw there on my bed, looking quite happy with himself, my beloved bet, Apollo.

"Hey boy!" I squealed excitedly, pulling him to me and rubbing his stomach as he kissed my face. "Oh I missed you too, boy!"

Apollo continued to drown me in his saliva. I decided it was time to get up and eat, as I was pregnant and starving. I reached for the doorknob to find it locked.

"Oh no he didn't," I said out loud. "He better not have locked me in here." I tried again only to come to the same conclusion.

"That bastard locked me in," I said, outraged. I started pounding on the door, trying to get someone's attention. "Open the goddamned door!" I screamed. A little while later the bastard himself opened the door.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? Locking me in here?" I yelled at him.

Edward chuckled. "Did you really think everything would just go back to normal? You're kidding yourself if you do. You will never again be bout of my sight or unprotected. Keeping you in here allows me to monitor you."

"Monitor me? How? What are you going to tell me you have a camera or some shit like that in here?" I laughed at the ridiculousness of it. I stopped when he remained silent. "You have a _fucking_ camera in our _bedroom_? Was this here before I left too?

Again he was silent.

"And your henchmen can see it? They could watch us fucking each other! You fucking dumbass!"

"Stop calling me names and don't raise your voice to me. It's password encoded so that only I can get to it. It's for emergencies. No one else can view it. Now, I think we should go over some ground rules."

"_Rules_?" I asked. "What the fuck? Am I thirteen or something?"

"You're the one who ran away. Now, rules. You are to remain in this room when you want to be without a bodyguard. Anytime you leave this room, it will be with a bodyguard or myself. You will definitely not be leaving this house for a long while and especially not without myself present. From now on, what I say is law, no arguing.

"You are to take care of yourself as well," he continued. "I have hired a personal trainer to help keep you healthy during your pregnancy. You're going to be eating a special diet as well as taking some prenatal pills. Questions?"

"Um have you _fucking_ lost your mind?" I said, my voice rising at the end. Had he gone insane while I left?

"No, and until you agree with said rules, you will be locked in here. Let me assure you that you will be under a watchful eye at all times."

I sat there gaping at him. _He was completely serious_!

"There is no fucking way I'm going to sit here all day in this fucking house! You can't make me! I hate you!" I screamed, frustrated at the situation and his stupid rules.

Edward got completely serious then. The next thing I knew I was pressed up against the wall. "You will find that the more compliant you are, the happier you will be. If you do not cooperate then you will stay all day in this fucking house. I can make you. You say you hate me? Lets just see how much."

Then I felt Edward's lips on my own, kissing me passionately and, yet again, I was helpless against it. I kissed him back, as if we were going to die that next minute. I felt Edward hook my leg across my waist and grind into me, which made me moan.

"Ah!" I yelled out as he left my lips to bite the side of my neck. "Fuck, so good!"

I could feel Edward smirk against my neck but I was too swept away by the passion to care. I ground my hips back against Edward and felt a hand dip into my pants.

"Oh God!"

"So fucking wet!" Edward moaned into my ear as he rubbed my clit hard with his fingers.

And then he was gone.

"Let me know your decision at dinner tonight," he said nonchalantly; as if nothing had happened. Then he held his fingers up to his mouth and sucked them in.

"Mmm, delicious."

I almost fainted.

**A/N**:

Sorry this is kind of short, but my friend just got admitted into the hospital for something quite serious. Mix that with school and my social life, shake it up real good, and that is my life right now. I had been working on this all week so I hope you like it. I should have another one up within the next two weeks. Thanks!

~Dee


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

BPOV:

After Edward left I slid to the ground and wrapped my arms around myself. I heard Apollo whining next to me. I raised my head and opened my arms to him.

"Oh Apollo, I need your help. Can you help me boy? I'm afraid you're the only one I have left that I can trust."

Apollo barked and licked my face in response. Sometimes I believe he can understand my every word.

"Hel me fight off Edward. I don't think I'll have the strength to do it myself. I need Edward to understand that I'm serious about this. I want to be with him so bad but I won't give up my life and the life of my child for him. What do you say boy? Just growl at him when he tries to get intimate with me." I laughed at myself for talking to a dog that surely can't understand me. Apollo barked again.

"Oh boy, what would I do without you? I'd probably go crazy."

I slowly stood, holding my pained back. I waddled over to the closet to change into sleepwear. I grabbed an old sweatshirt and boxers, slipping them on. Now I knew for a fact that Edward would insist that we share the same bed. There has to be a way around that though…

I looked over at Apollo. "Aha! Hey boy! Do you want to help mommy, boy? Do you?" I asked with enthusiasm.

EPOV

I looked up at the clock.

"Ugh! 2:30?" I sighed.

"We're done for the day, sir. And we've cleared your schedule for tomorrow just as you asked."

"Good. And don't let anyone disturb me tomorrow. No exceptions. I mean what I say."

"Of course, sir. I'll see to it myself."

"Good. Now go ahead and get some rest Max."

"Yes, sir."

I stood and left the room. Finally I get to hold her in my arms again. With that thought I quickly made my way up the stairs to my bedroom. The bedroom that now held my pregnant wife. I couldn't wait to hold her in my arms again as she sleeps.

I quietly closed the door behind me and silently made my way across the pitch-black bedroom and shed my clothes. I pulled back the covers and slid into bed. I snuggled closer to my wife.

"_What the fuck_?" I yelled as I felt a bunch of fur in the place where I expected Bella's smooth skin to be. I reached over and turned on the bedside lamp.

"What's wrong darling?" I heard Bella say in a sarcastic voice.

"What do you mean what's wrong? There's a fucking mutt in my bed. It's blocking me from holding my pregnant wife!" I exclaimed.

"Don't call Apollo a mutt! You know he is no such thing! You bought him yourself! Besides, I missed my precious pet. He's sleeping with us tonight, and for as long as I want."

"The hell he will!"

"Don't yell at me, Edward!" she warned me.

"Then tell this stupid dog to get out of my bed."

"It's my bed too, you know. I want him here. Now, shut up and go to bed," she said as she turned the other way.

I was at a loss for words. She thinks she can control me like this?

"Don't make me call a guard in here and have him removed and placed in the garage."

She slowly turned and raised her head to look at me, her eyebrows scrunched down in a challenge. "You wouldn't dare."

"Watch me," I threatened.

"You don't want to upset me, Edward. I'm a severely pregnant, hormonal woman. You haven't seen what I'm capable of yet." She warned.

This made me pause. I didn't want to upset her or the baby. "Alright. Just for this night only," I relented.

She smiled and triumph and turned her back against me. I could have sworn I heard her say "that's what you think," but I'm sure I'm mistaken.

"Goodnight, Isabella."

I wasn't answered back.

BPOV

I woke up in a warm cocoon. I snuggled in further and breathed in the calming scent. I slowly opened my eyes to be met with green ones.

"Ah!" I yelled, trying to pull away from Edward.

"And where are you off to in such a hurry?" he questioned.

"I-uh…" I stuttered. "I have to go to the bathroom.

With that Edward released me and I ran off to do my business.

Once I was finished, I slowly made my way back. Hopefully he'd have to leave for work. I didn't want to deal with him right now. I had to make a plan on how to win this game of his. I was disappointed to see him still in bed.

"Come back to bed, my sweet. I want to hold you in my arms more."

"Um, don't you have to go to work, honey?" I asked without confidence. Although, knowing him he probably took the whole day off to spend with me.

"Don't worry, my love. I've taken the whole day off so that we can spend more time together, and catch up," he said, grinning at my obvious discomfort.

"I'm hungry!" I blurted out, not wanting to return to his arms, knowing I'd fall to pieces and do everything he asked of me. I was determined to win.

"I'll have breakfast delivered here. What a nice return home, huh? Breakfast in bed for the two of us."

"Edward please stop this," I pleaded.

"Whatever do you mean?" he asked innocently.

"I mean this stupid act! Just stop!" I yelled. "I'm not giving into you, not until my demands are met."

"Demands? Tell me what these _demands_ are," he instructed.

I looked him in the eyes, challenging him. "Firstly, I want this business of women trafficking to stop. No more."

"Bella, be reasonable. It's not as easy as snapping your fingers and having all the bad things go away. I want you to be happy but there is so much I can do. Just don't bother yourself with my Mafia life. It's of no concern to you."

"No concern to me? Edward, I won't have our child raised this way. If I birth a son, I assume he'll take over one day, am I correct?" I asked.

"You are indeed."

"Then it does concern me! I will not have my son raised this way!"

"Bella calm down. Think of the baby," he said soothingly.

"I am! I will not have my child living this way! Edward what if it is a girl! How would you feel if she were taken by strangers and forced to do disgusting things for another's monetary benefit? How would you feel?"

"That would never happen," he said darkly.

"Think of the fathers! Of mothers and brothers of those girls! No, I won't allow this to go on any longer. If you expect me to stay and be happy here, then this must stop."

Edward was silent for a while. I became hopeful.

"I'll see what I can do," he relented.

"Good. Now-"

"More?" he interrupted.

I glared at him. "Just one more thing."

"Yes?" he asked, condescendingly.

"I will not be treated as I have been the few months leading up to my leaving. I know you love me and that you show it through your possessive actions, but Edward! I'm not going anywhere! I don't _want_ to leave you ever! I love you, but I can't stay with you if you continue to treat me like a belonging. I'm a person, Edward. A _person_! Your wife, no less! I want- no I _need_ your trust! Can't you understand that?"

Edward was silent once more. " I suppose so. I'm not promising a complete recovery, but I'll do my best. I love you, Bella. And I don't want to lose you. Just promise me we'll talk it out next time. Don't leave me again. I don't think I could take it," he said softly.

I smiled tenderly at him. "If you can promise to be calm and collected when we do" I told him.

"I'll do my best."

"That's all I ask, Edward."

He opened his arms to me, indicating he wanted a hug. I hesitantly made my way, pausing just in front of him. His hands went to my belly, caressing it softly.

"I want to do right by our child, Bella. I want it to live a full and happy life. I want all of our children too. And I promise you, Bella. There will me children, plenty more."

"We'll see after this one," I said. I felt him stiffen, and I tensed as well, fearing his anger.

He took a deep breath, calming himself. "Alright, we'll see, then."

I smiled joyfully. He really is trying. "No matter what, Edward. I love you."

"As I love you," he returned.

**A/N:**

**Again, another short chapter, and I am sorry! But I don't think I've ever been so stressed in my life! School is getting hard right now, and one of my professors is giving me a hard time. After Thanksgiving, everything should be better, but I promise not to stop writing this story! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I wish I could respond to each one, but I'm just too busy for that! I can't believe I'm already on Chapter 13! It just blows my mind! I feel like I just started writing this yesterday! By the way 779 reviews! I love you guys so much! I'm pretty sure this story is one of the few things that are keeping me sane right now! I really do love hearing from you guys! It makes my day so much better! Thanks again! And keep reading! :D**

**~Dee**

**P.S. Check out **_**The Cullen Crown Bears Down**_**, by StephStew! It's a really good story! **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Two weeks since Bella's return

EPOV:

"I don't care that we've been doing this for a long time. We're ending this now. If it's such a big part of our overall profit, then find something else that's just as profitable."

"But, sir! Do you realize how difficult this will be?"

"Life's difficult. I don't care how hard this will be, just do it because I ordered you to. Last time I checked I was still in charge," I told him.

"May I ask what brought on this sudden change of heart, sir?" Max questioned.

I thought back to yesterday's argument with Bella.

Flashback:

"_What do you mean it's not possible? I thought we came to an understanding about this trafficking business!" she yelled at me._

"_Bella, honey, calm down. Think of the baby," I told her._

"_I am! Edward I want you to listen to me carefully and think really hard about what I say. What would you do if our daughter was taken and sold as a sex slave? How would you feel if it were your child?"_

"_Bella, that's not going –,"_

"_Don't tell me that it's not going to happen!" she interrupted. "You don't know that! Now think about my question and answer me honestly. How would you feel if our daughter was taken and sold as a sex slave?"_

"_I was quiet for a moment, thinking about Bella's question. "I would be angry and sad. And I would stop at nothing to get her back."_

"_You see Edward? All fathers think like that! And they would do anything to get their child back, but they don't have the same resources you do. Do you understand why I want you to stop this now?" she asked._

_I sighed, frustrated at this situation. "Yes I do, but it's not that easy!" _

"_I don't care!" Bella screamed, startling me. "I won't stay here with you if you don't make this happen," she threatened._

_I froze. "Do you really think I'll let you leave again? With our child? You're wrong if you believe that. I will chain you to our bed and never let you out of my sight if I have to. Do you really want that? Hmm?" I could feel my anger rising._

"_Don't you threaten me!" she yelled._

"_Bella, Bella, Bella. I don't think you're giving me enough credit here. Now you listen to me. We went over these rules when you first came back. I'm in charge, you listen to _me._ You are not to tell me what to do. I am your husband and you will obey me. I'm done with you for now. Go to bed." I turned to leave but as I reached the door I felt something fly by my head. I saw a vase crash against the wall. I turned to face Bella again, shock covering my face._

"_Don't excuse me as if I'm one of your cheap whores! I am your wife; your _pregnant_ wife at that. Don't think that I will just stand here and let you control me. I'm not going to follow your fucking rules! I am an equal in this marriage and you will respect that or I want nothing to do with you."_

_She turned to leave but I grabbed her hand and spun her around to face me, pushing her against the door._

"_You will not walk away from me unless you are dismissed by me," I gritted out._

"_Fuck you," she spat back._

"_You're right. There will be fucking, but _I_ will be fucking _you_." I smirked. My hand made it's way down her back, gripping her firm ass. I leaned in to kiss her but was stopped by the malicious look on her face._

"_I hate you," she whispered cruelly to me._

_I let go of her in my shock and she slipped past me and out the door._

End Flashback

I looked to Max, who was waiting for my answer.

"I'm going to be a father soon, Max. I need to change my ways. I don't want my children to be a part of this dirty business of trafficking. Now I want this changed immediately. That's is all, you may leave," I dismissed him.

"Yes, sir. I'll take care of it personally."

"Thank you, Max."

BPOV:

I've never been so angry! I couldn't believe the audacity of him. To regard me as his _property_. The nerve! I haven't spoken to him since our fight. I refuse to. I tried to sleep in one of the guest rooms, but Edward wouldn't allow me to. So I just had Apollo sleep with us again and cried (intentionally) when Edward tried to kick him out. It also helped that Apollo tried to bite Edward every time he reached for him.

I was in the sitting room of our master bedroom, reading some pregnancy books Edward had bought me. Despite the fact that he's still selling women, Edward is really committed to becoming a father. I know he'll make a great father; our child will want for nothing. I smile of the thought of Edward playing in the backyard with our child, and maybe one day, children.

I heard our bedroom door open and I knew it was Edward. He doesn't allow anyone but us enter the room. I kept reading as he stepped in the room, ignoring him.

"Bella?"

I kept reading.

"Damn it, Bella! Grow up!"

I sighed, he was right. We weren't going to get past this if I was acting like a child. "Yes?"

"It's done," he stated vaguely.

"To what are you referring to?" I asked, resigned.

"I told them to stop the trafficking."

My head jerked up in surprise, disbelief clearly written on my face. "Really? You mean it?"

"Bella, I want to do right by you and our child. If this makes you happy, then so be it. And I thought about what you said and now I understand why you were so against it. I love you, Bella. I know we'll have fights. Lots of them, in fact. But I'll do anything for you Bella. Even if it means putting my pride aside," he confessed.

I jumped out of my chair and ran to him, attempting to jump into his arms in my happiness, but thankfully reminded of my stomach. I settled for wrapping my hands around his waist, taking comfort in his hold.

"I love you, too, Edward. Marriage is all about compromising. So here's mine. Apollo can start sleeping on the floor again," I relented, feeling bad because I felt that he was making all the changes while I just sat and watched.

"Really?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yes, but snuggling only! Don't make me call Apollo up onto the bed to bite your penis off. I mean it," I laughed inwardly as I saw him wince and shrink back a little. "You really don't want to piss off a pregnant lady, Edward. You should learn that now. It will save you the pain in the end."

"I learned that yesterday when I almost died by having a vase thrown at my head. Good thing your aiming was off," he chuckled.

I kissed his cheek and walked toward the door, turning back to look at him with a smirk on my face. "Who said my aiming was off?"

**A/N:**

So I had some extra time and worked on Chapter 14 :) let me know what you think!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

One month after Bella's return:

BPOV:

Everything had been going so smoothly lately. Edward and I haven't had any major fights lately, only small insignificant things. I was worried, however, that this peace wouldn't last long.

Today Edward was taking me to my doctor's appointment. We were finally going to find out the sex of the baby. I didn't have enough money when I was living on my own to afford going to the doctor. So today we were checking up on the baby to make sure he or she was healthy.

"Edward! We're going to be late!" I yelled out.

"Relax, Bella. My men are just pulling up the car," he replied.

I rolled my eyes. I knew it was necessary with his job and everything but it was starting to get on my nerves. We went outside with a bunch of his "henchmen" as I liked to call them.

"Edward, we're just going to a doctor appointment. I doubt he'll have a gun with him."

Edward chuckled. "Sorry, babe, but I'm not taking any chances when it involves you and our baby."

I smiled at his protectiveness. It was always something I loved about him but, more often than not, it was _very _annoying, and unnecessary. Like now.

"Let's just go before my good mood is ruined," I said, waddling over to the car.

"Masen?" I heard a female voice call out.

Edward and I rose and followed her to a room full of complicated and intimidating looking machines. The nurse told me to sit on the table. The paper crinkles as I climb onto it, lying down.

A few minutes later Dr. Smith walks into the room with files. Edward glares at him.

"Edward," I warned him.

"Excuse me, but I didn't realize that a man would be performing these tests on my wife."

"If you uncomfortable I can have my nurse here to do the testing while I oversee," he offers, obviously used to this.

"Yes," Edward answers immediately.

I rolled my eyes. "Sorry for my husband, Dr. Smith," I apologize.

The doctor turns and smiles at me. "Don't worry at all, Mrs. Masen. If I had a wife as beautiful as you I would act the same way," he says.

Edward's fists tighten and I give him a warning look.

"Alright," Dr. Smith started, "well let's start off with the basic information. How far along are you?"

"Almost eight months," I answered.

"Hmm," he hummed.

I kept quiet, not understanding what his humming meant. To be honest I was a little scared to ask.

"Alright then, let me ask you before we start the sonogram. Would you like to know the sex of the baby?"

Before I could answer, Edward beat me to it.

"Yes, we would."

"Alright then, we'll have the nurse perform the examination and then we'll get to the sonogram.

"Sounds wonderful," Edward replied.

Dr. Smith sat in a chair in the corner of the room while the nurse directed me to place my legs in the stirrups.

After an embarrassing and uncomfortable examination that Edward insisted on overseeing, claiming he wanted to be sure it was done right, I was looking forward to the sonogram.

"This will be a little cold," Dr. Smith warns before pouring the gel on my stomach.

I jump a little at the cold sensation and wait as he spreads it with the wand. Edward leans over and takes my hand, a tender smile gracing his lips. 'I love you,' he mouths to me. I smile in return.

"Congratulations," Dr. Smith beamed.

"What is it?" Edward asked impatiently.

"Both," he answers simply.

"What?" I asked confused. "That's impossible," I continued.

"Unless –,"

"Unless," Edward started, interrupting Dr. Smith, "we're having twins!"

"No," I said unbelieving. "It's impossible."

"It is possible. You're giving me twins," he says smugly.

"Your telling me that I'm having…" I drifted off.

"Twins," Edward happily finishes my sentence.

"Yes," Dr Smith replies. "You see when you had first told me you were not even eight months along, I was immediately suspicious. Mother's carrying one child are not as developed as you are until they are nine months are ready to give birth. Now, everything looks healthy and both heartbeats are strong. Would you like to hear them?"

"Hear them?" Edward asks, looking at me hopefully, squeezing my hand.

I nod excitedly, getting more and more used to the idea of having twins.

Dr. Smith goes and does his thing with the machine while Edward leans down to whisper in my ear.

"Thank you, my beautiful, wonderful wife, for giving me _two_ healthy children. I love you so much!" He leans in and chastely kisses my lips.

I smile sweetly at him. It's moments like these that give me hope for our future. As he pulls away I initiate another kiss, to Edwards surprise. When I pull back I look at Edward and almost laugh at his awed expression. "I love you," I whisper to him.

EPOV:

I am the luckiest man in the world. I'm having _twins_; a boy and a girl. And my wife has initiated a kiss between us. For the first time, in a long time, I feel hopeful, happy and content.

"Alright Mr. and Mrs. Masen, are you ready?" Dr. Smith asks.

"More than ready," I answer eagerly.

Dr. Smith pushes a few buttons and then, to Bella and my delight, I hear the sound of two beating hearts. I look over to my wife whose smile is so big and sincere, I can't help but match it.

"I'll give you two a moment to yourselves," Dr. Smith says, excusing himself as he turns off the machine and gives Bella a towel to wipe off the gel.

BPOV:

After I've finished wiping of the gel and Dr. Smith leaves, Edward launches himself at me, his lips attacking my own.

"I love you so much," he whispers against my lips. "Thank you so much for giving me two healthy children. You've made me so happy!"

"Well I haven't given birth yet Edward, We're not in the clear yet."

"I don't care. I've never been so happy, love," he beams at me before continuing his kiss.

I lean into the kiss; his happiness is infectious. I wrap my arms around him and give into the passion of the kiss. His hands place themselves on my round stomach, rubbing soothing circles. I let him continue although this is the first time I've let him. I don't like people touching my stomach. It makes me uncomfortable and I'm sensitive about my growing stomach.

Edward pulls away but his hands don't leave my stomach. I take one of his hands and place it over the area that I feel the baby – one of the _babies_ kicking. I see his eyebrows shoot up in surprise and wonder. He leans down and starts talking to our babies.

"Hi! It's daddy! Oh, I can't wait until I can hold you both in my arms. I promise to take care of you and never let anything bad happen to you." He looks up at me. "I understand now, Bella. Why you were so against what I was doing, I mean. I can't promise that you'll love everything I do, and I can't promise there won't be any fights between us. But I do promise this; I will protect you and our children. I will make sure none of you want for anything. I love you both so much!"

Tears come to my eyes. I know we fight and scream at each other, but we have our good moments.

"I love you, Edward."

"As I love you," he returns. "Now, we'd better get going or we'll be late getting to my parents house.

At the mention of his family I stiffen. I had been putting off seeing them again. I didn't want to see disapproval written on their faces. I genuinely liked his family.

Edward notices my tense body. "Don't worry babe, my family still loves you. My parents actually admire you for your decision in fact."

I sigh, still nervous. "Let's just get this over with."

* * *

"Come on, Bella."

"No, that's okay, I'll just stay here while you go in and see you're parents. Don't worry about me," I said, trying to convince him to go without me.

"Bella," he said with a serious look on his face.

"No, Edward." I can be stubborn when I want to.

"Bella. Out. _Now_," he said in a no-none sense tone. "Or I will get you out of the car myself, and you don't want that."

I sighed and took Edward's hand and struggled out of my seat.

We walked (well, I waddled) to the front door and I winced as Edward pressed the doorbell. I quickly moved behind Edward.

"Bella," he sighed, annoyed.

I heard the door open and saw arms wrap around Edward.

"Hi, Mom," he chuckled.

"Honey, I thought you were bringing Bella with you!" She sounded upset.

"She's here, Mother, right behind me."

I saw Esme step around my husband and gasp. I looked down, nervous of her reaction to my pregnant state.

"Oh, Bella! You look positively beautiful! Oh I just can't wait for my grandchild to get here! Rose and Emmett have given me one, and when Edward told me you were pregnant, I just about died of happiness! Come in, come in! Have a seat, Bella. You're feet must be killing you!" she ranted off.

I gave her a small smile and followed her and Edward into the living room. It still looked the same from all of those times I had been here with Edward before I left.

"Ah, Bella! It's good to see you again! You look beautiful!"

I turned to greet Carlisle who had just come from around the corner.

"It's good to see you too, Carlisle. I've missed you." I gave him a quick hug and went to sit beside Edward on the loveseat.

"Everyone else should be here for dinner soon. I've asked Carlisle to grill us some nice steaks for this wonderful occasion. I hope you're hungry, Bella."

"I always am," I joked.

They all chuckled and the doorbell rang. Esme got up to answer the door. I saw Alice come running down the hallway but before she could attack me with hugs, Edward rose to block her.

"Alice," he scolded, "Bella is pregnant and very fragile. Treat her carefully."

"Edward, I'm not a china doll!" I argued.

He gave me a warning look and I rolled my eyes at him before going to Alice to give her a hug.

"Oh, Bella! I've missed you so much! Who am I supposed to talk into going to the mall with me when you're gone! Don't ever do that to me again! Not to mention Edward! He was a wreck! He wouldn't eat or sleep for days! In fact he –,"

"Alright, _Alice_," Edward interrupted.

"Anyways, I've missed you, Bella. We're going to have to go shopping sometime soon. _Oh my gosh_ we can go baby shopping! Okay so we can go buy a crib, and furniture for the baby room and oh! We can get –,"

"That's enough, darling. I'm sure Bella doesn't want to hear about that now," Jasper interrupted this time. He turned toward me and smiled. "We missed you, Bella. We're all glad you're back."

"Thank you, Jasper. I missed you all too," I said shyly.

The doorbell rang again and I watched as Esme went to answer the door again.

Emmett approached me first. Just as he was about pick me up and hug me tight, Edward stepped in front and glared at him.

"Is everyone in this family trying to crush my pregnant wife?" Edward asked, outraged.

"Edward, relax. We've just missed Bella so much," Esme said.

Emmett sidestepped Edward and gently hugged me. "I missed ya, kid," he whispered into my ear.

"I missed you too," I whispered back.

I saw Rosalie standing off into the distance with her newborn. I slowly walked over and greeted her.

"I've missed you, Bella. Would you like to meet your niece?" she asked.

"Al-alright," I stuttered, unprepared for the question.

I looked down at the most precious baby I've seen, though I'm sure that will change once I'm holding my own babies. She had Rose's blue eyes and blonde hair, but it was curly, like Emmett's.

"She's beautiful, Rose. She's the perfect mix of you and Emmett," I smiled at her.

"She is, isn't she?" she giggled.

"Okay enough with the niceties. Now will you tell me the sex of my next grandchild?" Esme asked impatiently. "Is it a boy or a girl? Oh I don't know which one I'd love to have more! Rose already has a girl, but girls are so lovely. But a boy would be so handsome! You'll just have to have lots of babies so it won't matter!"

"Well you won't have to make up you mind, Mom," Edward said.

"What does that mean?" Alice asked, standing next to Esme.

"We're having twins," I whispered.

"Eep!" Alice squealed, hugging Esme tight who hugged her just as hard.

"Two grandchildren rolled into one birth! Oh what a gift!" Esme sighed, happily.

"Congratulations, son. Twins. Who would have thought?" Carlisle chuckled.

"Twins? Rose, baby we've got to get working if we're going to catch up with them! I can't let Edward's sperm outman mine!" Emmett said, upset at the idea.

"Emmett!" Rose and Esme both scolded together, while I blushed. Of course Edward looked smug. I rolled my eyes, still blushing.

"That would be impossible," Edward smirked.

"Edward!" I scolded this time.

"What baby? It's true!" he said, innocently.

I slapped his arm and he gave me a warning look, which I matched.

"Shall we have dinner?" Esme said to get rid of the awkward silence that fell after Edward's comment.

We transitioned our gathering to the dining room, with Emmett mumbling all the way.

***A/N:**

** So there we go! Twins; a boy and a girl! I had originally planned this and I'm so happy the majority of you voted for this as well. Also thanks for the uplifting reviews! The made my days much brighter! So tell me what you think, guys! Now, the next update will go up sometime around Christmas, though I'm not sure when exactly. I have finals coming up so I have to concentrate on that. I hope you all have a great holiday and I'll talk to you guys later!**

**~Dee**

**P.S. I wrote this in a hurry and over the span of a week, so let me know of any mistakes that I can fix! Thanks! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

BPOV

Okay, so I am _really_ scared. I am going to give birth any day now and all I can think about are all the things that can go wrong. Edward keeps trying to get me to relax but I can tell he's just as scared.

So here I am, laying in bed because the Doctor said that I should rest a lot and not do any heavy lifting and Edward thinks that means that I should not get out of bed or lift anything heavier then a feather. He even sits in the room with me sometimes to make sure I don't try to get out of bed, like I did earlier this week. I don't think I've ever seen him panic so much. He immediately picked me up and walked as fast as he could while carrying me to the bedroom. Let's just say I'm not a happy camper.

"Edward!" I shouted. I wanted some water but knew if I tried to get out of bed it would only make Edward angry. I heard Edward run up the stairs and into the room.

"What? Is it time! Okay, okay, you stay in bed and I'll pack the car. Where did I put your hospital bag? The keys where are the keys?" he panicked.

"Edward, stop! Take a deep breath and relax. I just want some water. Besides the car is already packed and the keys are where you always leave them," I said, rolling my eyes.

"O-oh," he stuttered, looking a little relieved. "Alright I'll be right back with your water, love," he said, leaning into me to give me a kiss before turning and leaving the room.

_I swear, sometimes he's more emotional than me, and _I'm_ the pregnant one._

Edward came back rather quickly with my cup of water. I reached out for it and he held it away.

"Edward, I'm not so fragile that I can't hold my own cup of water."

"Bella, just let me do it," he pleaded.

I rolled my eyes yet again. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "Fine."

"Thank you," he smiled, holding the cup up to my lips and letting me drink.

"Why are you so overprotective, Edward?" I asked after I sat back. "I'm not made of glass."

Edward smiled timidly at me. "Bella you are my life. If anything happened to you I could not live with myself. I can't imagine a life without you. You're stubbornness, you're smiles, you're laughs, you're personality: Bella I love you. I know sometimes you think I'm only with you for sex – and don't get me wrong, I love our sex life – but if going the rest of my life without sex would save you, I would do it. Without hesitation."

I smiled a teary smile as I leaned forward and voiced my thoughts in a kiss.

"I love you, Edward. I know you doubt my love after I left but I do love you, very much. What you just told me – I feel the same way. And trust me, it's not just you who loves the sex," I laughed. "It was so _painful_ for me to be away from you, to actually leave you. It was the hardest decision of my life and I know you might not feel the same way, but I'm glad I did and I would do it again if the outcome would be the same."

"This may surprise you, my love, but I'm glad you did. I've never been so happy, and to know that you're just as happy makes it that much better," he said, leaning in to give me another kiss.

* * *

Another sleepless night as I sit in bed watching Edward sleep. I felt a sense of closure after our talk today. I feel like we'll finally move on and forget about the past. We can focus on our relationship and our children now.

I looked over at the clock to see it was almost five and sighed. Then I felt a sharp pain.

"Ah!" I whimpered. I felt the bed become wet and I knew that it as time for the babies to come. I panicked for a second not knowing what to do. I looked over at Edward sleeping peacefully.

"Edward!" I whispered loudly. I didn't want him to panic by yelling but he didn't budge. "Edward!" I said louder.

"What babe? You want me to go get you something to eat?" he sighed tiredly.

I thought for a second, trying to figure out a way to tell him it was time without making him freak out.

"Edward, just remain calm," I said soothingly. "I need you to help me to the car."

"What?" he said looking up from his pillow with a confused expression.

"It's – ah!" I yelled.

"Oh shit! Oh fuck it's time! Fuck okay let's go." He jumped out of bed and came over to my side and helped me out of bed. He continued to walk me to the door while I tried to stop him.

"Edward let me change."

"No we gotta go!" he rushed out.

"Edward, I'm all wet!" I complained. "I'm changing real quick before I go to the hospital." I walked to the closet before saying over my shoulder, "you should change too, Edward. I'm sure the hospital won't let you in butt naked."

"Shit!" I heard while I was changing.

* * *

"Babe, you're doing great! Just keep pushing!" Edward said.

"Ahhh!" I screamed in pain. "Ugh! Edward, I'm not having another child _ever _again! Look what you've done to me!" I whimpered.

"We'll talk about that later on, okay? Just focus right now, babe."

"Bella, I need you to push again. Edward will count to ten again and then you can stop pushing. The first one is almost here, just one more push!" Dr Smith encouraged. "Ready and PUSH!"

I pushed as hard as I could as I heard count and then there was screaming – well other than my screaming. I looked up and saw Dr. Smith holding up my baby.

"Congratulations, it's a boy!" he smiled at me.

I smiled tiredly until I felt another pain. "Ah!"

Dr. Smith handed my son to the nurse and turned back to me.

"Okay, Bella push!"

After a few more tries I heard another baby yell.

"Congratulations. You have two healthy children." Dr. Smith said before I passed out in exhaustion.

**

* * *

**

I woke up on my side and saw Edward in a rocking chair. I was holding both of our newborns and smiling and I couldn't help but smile as well. He was whispering things to them that I could not hear. He looked up at me and I swear his smile got bigger.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I just gave birth to two babies," I told him and he chuckled.

"Would you like to hold you're children, Mrs. Masen?"

I nodded in earnest as he got up and crossed the room. I raised my arms for my baby girl and after I was situated, Edward handed me my son. I looked down at our beautiful children. They were both sleeping so I didn't see the color of their eyes but our daughter had Edward's bronze colored hair and my nose. Our son had my brown hair and Edward's lips.

"Their beautiful," I whispered.

"Of course they are," he agreed. "You _are_ their mother."

I rolled my eyes and looked up at him. I don't think I had ever seen him so happy for as long as I'd known him.

"I know we never discussed baby names but I think we should start now. I'll love whatever you decide, my love," Edward said.

"I've always liked the name Lillian," I supplied.

Edward smiled. "Beautiful!"

I looked down at my baby girl. "I think we should name her Lillian Marie Masen. Lilly for short."

"Lillian Marie Masen. Lilly," he tested out. "I love it! And our son?"

"Hmm…" I thought. "Christopher. And since your middle name is Anthony, I think we should name him Christopher Anthony Masen."

"We have the two most beautiful and well named children in the world," Edward said.

"We're so lucky, Edward. Oh! Did you count everything? 10 fingers and toes?"

"Yes, darling. They are both beautiful and healthy children. Dr. Smith says they are bigger than the average size for twins. Christopher was seven pounds and four ounces and Lilly was 6 pounds and five ounces."

"Edward, I've never been so happy," I told him with tears in my eyes.

"As am I, love, as am I."

**A/N:**

Okay. Sorry, sorry, sorry for taking so long! I'm just having a little writer's block and I have so many other ideas to write about too. I think I may be starting another story but don't worry I won't give up on LLM! I'll keep writing but I think once I get this story out of my head I'll have more things to write about for Life, Love and the Mafia. I'm sorry if that disappoints you (I hate it too when authors have writer's block) but I don't know what else to do!

Now as usual let me know if I have any fixable mistakes. I hope you like it. I know it's a little vague but I've ever been given birth before nor am I pregnant so I have NO CLUE what happens during pregnancy, but I tried my best! Hope you like it and don't forget to leave me some reviews!

Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and I wish everyone a Happy New Year!

Lots of Love,

Dee


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:**

So guys, I've decided to end the story. Have no fear! There will be a sequel! I promise! I just wanted to say thank you everyone who read my story and reviewed and also to those who put it on story alert and myself on author alert. I just started this story just to see what response I'd get and it was _very_ overwhelming. You guys are the BEST! Also, I've started another story, _Everything is Pointless Without You_, and I'd really enjoy some feedback. There's only one chapter and it doesn't really do justice to my plans for the story, but I promise it will be good! So check it out and let me know what you think! Also I laughed when I got this review because I thought it was really stupid. The reviewer complained about my name choice…well I'll just copy down what she said:

Change the babies name

there good but not great

thanks

Update soon

Well sorry, but no, I will not be changing the names. I like the names and I've chosen them on purpose. I put a lot of thought into them and they are names that I genuinely like. I'm sorry if you don't agree but that's too bad. If this was your story then you could make them what you want but it's not so don't complain. I personally think they are great which is why I, the _author_ chose them. I know it seems stupid but this kind of pissed me off a little. I took offence because I really like these names and I want to use them in the future when I have a family. To hear someone say "there good but not great" really hurt my feelings. I don't just do things half-assed. I put a lot of thought and heart behind these names. So deal with it.

Anyways, sorry about that. I'll let you guys know when the sequel is up! Thanks again for sticking with my story! What impressed me most was receiving over **1,000 reviews! ** And everyone made my day happier, knowing that you guys put the time in to say something about my story, which the majority of them were very nice and thoughtful. I love you guys!

~Dee


End file.
